


3-in-1

by LilithDarkness



Series: My Hijack/Frostcup stories [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Human Dragons, M/M, Mental Instability, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 49,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithDarkness/pseuds/LilithDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack a university student wasn't expecting much. 2 week before university and Jack meets three very different people. One he likes, One he thinks is a creep and one he is not sure about. What will he do when they turn out not only be his roommates' but also the same person? Older Hiccup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack was walking down a random street when he bumped into someone. The other guy fell back on the ground.

“Sorry you ok?”

Jack reached down and offered a hand to help the other up. As the guy looked up he reached and grabbed Jack’s hand.

“Thanks. I’m fine.”

After helping the other to his feet he looked at the guy he knocked over. Boring brown hair, average height and …

_Wow_

The brightest deepest green eyes met his. He froze for a second lost. His heart flutters for a second.

_What was that Jack? Come on man you like girls not guys._

Jack quickly righted himself.

“The names Jack and you are?”

The brunet was dusting himself off looked up again. Everything about the guy seemed to scream uncertain, weak and submissive.

“Err… Hiccup. If you don’t mind I’m going to head off.”

Jack mind blanked for a second.

_Hiccup… huh cute._

“Sure sorry for bumping into you. Maybe I will see you around.”

“Maybe”

Hiccup quickly walked away up the street like he was trying to run from something.

Jack chuckled at the strange encounter before heading off in the opposite direction.

A few days later Jack decided to go drinking with friends. They entered the local pub and ordered drinks. Jack wasn’t planning on getting too drunk so ordered one drink. Knowing his friends they would order multiple drinks each so they didn’t spend long standing at the bar.

As Jack made his way to sit down he bumped into someone. This time Jack was the one to fall backwards. Jack sat stunned for a minute before noticing a hand waving in front of his face.

Jack grabbed the hand and welcomed the help up. But after Jack was standing the hand didn’t let go. Instead it pulled Jack into an embrace. Shocked Jack froze in place.

Eventually Jack looked at who was holding him. Yellow eyes met his. The arms loosened allowing Jack to move back a step or two. Now Jack was able to take a good look at the person. They looked like Hiccup, but the eyes were yellow not green and the brown hair seemed darker almost black.

“Hey there. Like what you see?”

The question made Jack jump.

“Err…”

The guy laughed. Everything about this guy screamed confident, powerful and dominate. Once again he reached his hand towards Jack, this time looking for a hand shake.

“The names Pitch.”

Jack reached and shook his hand.

_Well this guy isn’t Hiccup. Brother maybe?_

“Jack. Err… I don’t want to sound rude but do you know I guy called Hiccup who looks like you?”

Pitch put a thoughtful face on before letting a grin spread across his face.

“Hiccup? Yes I know a guy called Hiccup.”

“Is he a relation of yours? You look very similar.”

Pitch’s grin seemed to widen.

“Yes you could say that.”

Before Jack could say anything else, someone behind called Pitch. Pitch turned to see who was calling.

“Well Jack. I have to go. I hope to see you around sweetie.”

Pitch turned and walked back over to a group of people. Jack was stuck to the spot. Something about Pitch didn’t sit right with Jack. The way he smiled and had grabbed Jack, like he already knew him but was pretending he didn’t.

_Put simply Jack you think he is a creep._

Jack laughed at his own thought before heading to the bar to replace the drink that seemed to have gone missing.

A week later and last minute preparations ready for university had to be dealt with. For Jack this included moving on to the university campus dorms. All Jack knew was the number of the room and that he was sharing with someone else.

Jack having packed all he had into a suitcase (he had very little but he didn’t mind he only needed little) headed towards the dorm building. He got into the elevator to his floor. Once the elevator doors opened again Jack was met with loads of other students rushing between rooms. Quickly wheeling his suitcase Jack headed forwards trying to find the right number.

Once he found it he quickly slipped inside. Once inside he looked around. It was a decent sized apartment. It should be after all he saved up to get it. It had a living room, kitchen, bathroom and two bedrooms.

Jack could already here sounds coming from the one room so it was safe to guess his sharing buddy was already here.

Jack thought it was best to introduce himself before finding the second bedroom. He knocked the door and waited patiently for it to open. After a few second the door flew open. Behind the door stood a boy. Jack was sure once again that the boy was another relation to Hiccup or Pitch. The only thing different about this one was his eyes were a mix of both yellow and green, his pupils like a cats rather than human.

Jack was sure this boy was baring his teeth and growling at him. This boy’s body language said wild, untameable and predator.

_Triplets maybe?_

Holding out his hand Jack introduced himself.

“Hey I’m Jack.”

The boy simply stared at Jack. He didn’t say a word and just stared. Jack started to feel awkward about the situation and lowered his hand. Before Jack could say anything else the boy’s body seemed to collapse.

Jack shocked quickly moved to grab his roommate. The boy seemed to stay unconscious for 5 second before opening his eyes and gasping for air. Raising his hands to hold his head the boy sat up on the floor.

Jack was shocked. The eyes that met his this time were bright and deep green.

“Hiccup?”

The boy reacted to the name and looked at Jack.

“Jack? You’re my roommate?”

Jack smiled.

“Yeah. Been a while. May I ask what just happened?”

Hiccup groaned.

“Dammit I hoped you wouldn’t find out so soon.”

Jack raised his eyebrows not sure what to say. Hiccup could see the question in his eyes. Hiccup raised his hand and scratched the back of his neck.

“Well you see I have a condition called multiple personality disorder. Do you know what that means?”

Jack shook his head. Hiccup sighed.

“It means there is more than one of me. So you met me and the one you just met is named Toothless.”

“Toothless? How come?”

Hiccup chuckled.

“He is called Toothless because from what I have heard when he is in control he growls and uses aggressive body language but never harms anyone. He is the typical his bark is worse than his bite.”

Jack sat for a moment trying to process the information.

“So you’re telling me there are two of you.”

Hiccup winced.

“Actually there are three of me.”

Jack couldn’t keep the surprise off of his face.

“Three of you? So what do you call the last one?”

Hiccup gulped.

“You may have already met him. His name is Pitch.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Pitch! You mean that creepy dude from the pub last week?”  
Hiccup jumped at the outburst. Looking down and scratching the back of his neck.   
“Y-yeah. Well at least he didn’t lie to me.”  
Hiccup seemed to mumble half the response to himself. Jack just managed to catch it.  
“Wait what do you mean he didn’t lie to you? I thought you didn’t know what they did seen as you mentioned others had to tell you how Toothless acts?”  
“Well even though I don’t have any memory when they are in control we can still talk to each other.”  
“Talk to each other?”  
Hiccup who still hadn’t looked up started to stand.  
“Well yeah. You know the saying voices in your head? That’s what it is.”  
Jack moved back to give Hiccup some space. He wasn’t sure how to take the situation.   
So I have three roommates but only one body? How is this going to work out? How often am I going to have to deal with the creep Pitch?  
Hiccup started to notice the questions in Jacks eyes. He sighed.  
“Don’t worry too much, I’m the main, dominate? personality. Toothless only takes control in the mornings, I’m not a morning person but Toothless somehow knows what he is doing and makes sure I get there. Pitch? Well I try my best not to let him out ever. Shut up will you!”  
Jack was starting to calm down as Hiccup explained the different personas but jumped at the last comment. Raising his hands in defence.   
“I didn’t say anything!”  
Hiccup’s eyes grew wide, he was scared.  
“Sorry did I say that aloud? I didn’t mean to. The other two won’t stop talking, it was meant for them.”  
Jack nodded his head. Not sure how to react. Hiccup shuffled on his feet, feeling nervous.  
“Well I will leave you to move into your bedroom. You hungry?”  
Jack shook his head, snapping him out of the daze so he could answer Hiccup. A smirk danced across his lips.  
“Sure. I will leave my feeding needs in your hands.”  
Hiccup chuckled.  
“Well I am not promising a three course meal but I can promise it will be edible.”  
Jack laughing at the reply before heading towards the door.   
Once Jack entered the room he sighed.  
Well this is not going to be boring at least.  
Hiccup watched as Jack entered the second bedroom. He sighed once the door was shut.  
Oh great now he thinks I’m a freak.  
Well you kind of are.  
Don’t worry too much we are here for you.  
That’s the whole problem.  
Ouch Hiccup, that hurt.  
Oh be quiet Pitch we all know you don’t feel pain.  
Hahaha of course I don’t that’s what makes this so fun. Besides Jack is such a cutie. It makes me want to embrace him.  
DON’T YOU DARE PITCH  
What’s wrong Hiccup it’s not like you will be able to stop me if I did decide to do it?  
No on his own he might not be able to stop you but you are not that strong if both of us decide to stop you.  
And why may I ask are you getting involved?  
I like him. He didn’t freak like most would have. Besides like you said he is cute.  
Really! Both of you?  
Come on Hiccup it’s not like you don’t think so also. And you’re not that picky on your partners either.  
Hey! You’re the one who isn’t picky. I’m just the one who has to deal with it later on when I get people texting, calling and stalking me.  
At least you don’t have to deal with it the next morning.  
No need to have ago it is all just a bit of fun.  
Whatever I am not continuing this conversation.  
With that Hiccup moved from where he had been standing and moved towards the kitchen area. Being that this was his second year at university. Hiccup had rented the same apartment again allowing him to feel comfortable and knowing where everything is. Hiccup had been in the apartment a few days now so had already gone shopping for food.  
What to make?  
Oh make fish. I fancy fish.  
I don’t need you input thanks. I was thinking to myself.  
Oh Hiccup you should be nicer. We are only here to help.  
“Will you guys leave me alone for two minutes?”   
Temper temper Hiccup.  
Hiccup rolled his eyes and ground his teeth. He would not listen or react to the taunt. Looking in the fridge Hiccup grabbed some ingredients.  
Within minutes Hiccup had cooked the fish, had new potatoes on to boil and had made a basic salad of cucumber, cherry tomatoes, lettuce and shredded carrot. Once the potatoes had cooked Hiccup drained them and made potato salad.   
Once it was prepared Hiccup quickly set up the table and was about to go fetch Jack to eat when he heard a small whistle behind him. As he turned around, leaning in the doorway, he saw Jack.  
“I thought you said not to expect a three course meal. You know it isn’t even 12 yet right.”  
Hiccup blushed.  
“Well I am used to making proper meals. I only snack in the evening.”  
“You know everyone else is the opposite. They snack during the day and have a meal in the evening.”  
Hiccup shrugged.  
“I find myself too busy in the evenings to cook properly. Besides this just a few ingredients thrown together.”  
Jack nodded before coming to sit at the table.  
“Well I can’t say anything. Cooking for me includes microwave meals or a bowl of ice-cream.”  
Hiccup chuckled at that.  
“No wonder you’re so skinny.”  
“Yeah well if this is anything to go by I won’t be for much longer. Which begs the question, how are YOU so skinny yourself?”  
Hiccup shrugged and grinned.  
“High metabolism.”


	3. Chapter 3

Poke… poke… poke…

“Hmmm…”

“Grrrrr…”

“W-what?”

“Grrr…” poke…

Jack slowly opened his eyes to meet yellow and green cat eyes, before slowly closing his eyes again.

“Mmm… Hey Toothless.”

“Grrr…” Poke…

Another poke to the side made Jack stir again.

“What? Why are you in my room?”

“Grrr…”

Before Jack could responded he felt arms go around his knees and back before he was picked up.

“Gah! What are you doing? Put me down.”

 Jack began to flail but he wasn’t dropped by the brunet. When Jack opened his eyes he wasn’t sure what he saw everything was moving too quickly. He managed to make out a door before they went through it.

In one quick movement Jack was placed on his bed and the duvet was over him. Looking up the white haired boy once again met cat eyes. The brunet stood above him with his arms crossed over his chest, he looked like he had just returned. He then shook his head and pointed to Jack and the door. The brunet then started nodding as he pointed to Jack and then the bed.

“I get the hint. I’m meant to sleep in the bed not on the sofa correct?”

Toothless nodded once again before exiting the room. Jack laid in bed trying to remember what happened the night before.

After their meal the two boy had tidied the dishes away. After cleaning up the boys retreated back to their rooms to finish unpacking.

A couple of hours later and Jack had finished unpacking and making his room feel like his room. He decided to make a quick snack. Soon after Hiccup left his room having finished unpacking also. They both grabbed a snack before deciding to watch a movie and get to know each other better.

They sat at other ends of the sofa to give each other enough room. Half way through the movie Hiccup’s phone had gone off. He had quickly looked at the message before standing up and grabbing his coat. Jack had asked where he was going but got a short sharp reply saying he had something to do and will be back before morning.

Jack must have finished the movie and fallen asleep on the sofa. Quickly looking around Jack found his phone and checked the time. 3:15 am. Hiccup had left just after 10 pm. What had he been doing all this time?

Finally noticing the cold Jack snuggled into the duvet more. The cold didn’t really bother Jack but he realised how cold it was once he was in bed.

_Damn even I would have been ill had I spent all night on the sofa._

Jack quickly drifted back to sleep.

The next morning Jack woke up to the sound and smell of food. Stomach growling in response Jack quickly got out of bed. As Jack made his to the kitchen he noticed everything form the night before had been cleaned up.

Entering the kitchen Jack spotted his roommate in front of the cooker. Two plates had been placed on the side. The hob of the cooker was full of frying pans, the oven was on and the microwave looked like it was about to ding.

“Morning.”

The brunet quickly looked over his shoulder and nodded at the white haired boy. Jack just managed to spot cat eyes telling him it was Toothless cooking. As the microwave sounded Toothless stood back from the frying pans and indicated for Jack to sit down. Jack quickly sat down as he watched the brunet at work.

Anyone could tell the brunet knew what he was doing as the food was placed on the plate quickly and precisely. The food came from many different sources. The food came from trays in the oven, pots and pans on the hobs and plastic containers out of the microwave. Toothless quickly walked over and placed a plate in front of Jack. Knives and forks with other meal necessities had already been placed on the table.

Jack just watched in amazement not quiet having recognised there was now food in front of him. Toothless offered Jack an empty coffee mug and glass. Jack quickly realised Toothless was asking what he wanted to drink.

“Don’t worry I can make it.”

Jack jumped up and made himself a drink. Watching Toothless from the corner of his eye he saw as the boy placed the second plate into the microwave and started washing up. Before Jack had finished making his drink the washing up and been completed and was on the draining board.

Jack sat down and was just about to eat when he noticed the brunet was now watching him. Jack started to feel uncomfortable as the cat eyes didn’t move from his face. As Jack stared back he watched as the eyes flickered to his plate and back to his face.

Noticing the movement Jack took a bite. Still fluster, because goddammit his heart was fluttering, he found it hard to chew. Still watching Toothless Jack noticed the boy’s throat moved in a swallowing action. Jack finished chewing the food and swallowed. Much to Jack’s unhappiness the boy continued to stare at him.

The brunet then licked his lips. Jack realised he was waiting to see what Jack thought of the food. Jack gave a quick smile and nod to say the food was great. Toothless nodded back and gave a small smile. It didn’t look like much of a smile though. It was like Toothless had never smiled before but was trying to. After that Toothless left the kitchen and entered his bedroom.

After he left Jack continued eating. With each mouthful he realised how nice the breakfast was. Having the brunet stare at him the entire time Jack was too nervous to taste anything.

Half an hour later Jack was just finishing his third cup of coffee and started cleaning his plate when the brunet entered the kitchen again. This time the brunet looked like he had just got out of bed. Bed head seemed to have claimed the brunet hair. Jack caught a glimpsed of half-closed green eyes indicating it was Hiccup. As Hiccup wondered around Jack noticed he banged into quite a few thing.

_He wasn’t kidding when he said he wasn’t a morning person._

Jack watched as Hiccup quickly made his way to the microwave and grabbed the plate full of food.

“Toothless you are a life saver man.”

Hiccup quickly made a hot drink before sitting down at the table opposite Jack. Hiccup laughed.

“I know, I know but you truly are a life saver. I don’t get how you can wake up so early in the morning.”

Jack watched as Hiccup talked to himself, apparently not noticing Jack was also in the room. Jack then noticed that Hiccup wasn’t wearing a shirt or top of any sort. Hiccup’s well-toned chest and stomach were showing as well as his arms. The muscle seemed to ripple with each movement just under the skin. Jack couldn’t stop thinking about how those arms had carried him from the sofa to his bed. A blush started to creep along Jack’s cheeks.

_He is so hot._

_Oh come on Jack. This is not the first time you have seen a dude’s chest. Also remember… You. Like. Girls._

Jack mentally slapped himself. It sounded like his own thoughts were trying to persuade themselves it was true.

“Ha like I would ever let you out. If possible you should stay up there and never see the light of day personally.”

Jack watched as Hiccup’s faced darkened. Jack guessed that comment must have been for Pitch. Hiccup’s face quickly lightened again.

“Yeah that is going to be fun. You up for it bud?”

Hiccup laughed again.

Although quiet content to watch Hiccup as he talked to himself Jack decided it was about time Hiccup paid some attention to him.

“Hey Hiccup how was your night?”

Hiccup jumped and seemed to look at Jack for the first time this morning. Jack could have sworn a small blush spread across the brunets face.

“Morning Jack. I take it Toothless fed you as well.”

A grin spread across Jack’s face as he nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey don't know if I mentioned this or if you worked it out but  
> bold is toothless  
> underlined and italic is pitch   
> italic is Hiccup' thoughts.

After breakfast the boys disappeared into their rooms and got on with whatever they had planned. Usually meeting around 12 when Hiccup cooked and in the evenings when they watched a movie together. Occasionally Hiccup would disappear out the door in the evenings and wasn’t back before Jack went to bed (no matter how late he tried to stay up). Days passed with the routine never really changing. Neither got in the others way and Jack got used to Hiccup having conversations with himself and Toothless cooking in the mornings.

Just like Hiccup staying out late at night, Toothless always managed to get up before Jack to cook breakfast. He had tried multiple time to wake up first for a change but Toothless was always in the kitchen but at different stages of preparing breakfast. Hiccup tended to show himself sometime between 10:30 and 11:30. He REALLY wasn’t a morning person. Jack had wondered a few time about how Hiccup was going to cope with morning lectures.

One morning after breakfast, Jack made a habit of waiting until Hiccup was awake to eat with him, he got a message. Quickly reading the message Jack jumped up and ran to grab his coat.

“Meeting someone important?”

Jack stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder at Hiccup who was watching him with an amused expression. Today like normal he wasn’t wearing a top showing all his muscles but today he was also wearing shorts showing the muscle on his legs. Jack couldn’t help but swallow as he took in Hiccup’s appearance, noting how the brunet’s freckles didn’t stop at his neck as he once thought. But spread all the way down the sides of his body barely leaving his chest and stomach freckle free. The brunet was the perfect example of a person at the peak of health.

_Why is he so hot?_

After seeing Hiccup topless every morning for the last five days Jack had stopped trying to deny that Hiccup was hot. Jack even admitted to having a small crush on the brunet but he would never admit it aloud.

“Sort of. Someone was looking after something for me whilst I settled in here.”

Jack gave a big grin and just caught Hiccup nodding his head as he dived out of the door. As quick as he feet could take him, Jack was soon jumping down the stairs after deciding the elevator would be too slow.

As he exited the dorm block he almost slammed into the person he was running to meet.

“Woah there Jack. Slow down you’d hate if it got broke now after all the effort you put into persuading me to take care of it in case it got damaged.”

A small laughed followed as the person looked at Jack. Jack bent over gasping, stopping to catch his breath before speaking.

“Sorry but I was just excited to finally get it back.”

Looking up Jack smiled. In front of him stood a girl younger then him. She had long straight brown hair and brown eyes. She was a little shorted then Jack. At this moment in time she wore a pout on her lips, arms crossed over her chest with a strap over shoulder caring a bag on her back.

“Aww and here a thought you were excited to see me ‘big brother’.”

“Of course I am excited to see you too ‘little sister’.”

Jack reached over and rubbed this hand over the girl’s hair making it a mess.

“Jack! How dare you! I have a date after this.”

Jack simply smirked, before crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh yes and what is Jamie treating you too this time? Hmm Emma.”

Emma blushed.

“Here just take it and go back to your room. It’s not like you will leave it often anyway.”

Emma let the strap drop from her shoulder and offered the bag to Jack. He quickly grabbed the bag and placed on his own shoulder and back before holding a hand to his chest and pretended to be offended.

“Excuse me I have seen the sun at least twice not including this time since I moved in here.”

Emma rolled her eyes at his melodramatics.

“Sure. Well I got to go before I’m late. See ya.”

Jack waved at her retreating figure.

“Yeah see ya.”

Gripping the strap a little harder Jack turned and walk back into the dorms. Now he had received what had made him so excited he slowly made his way to the elevator. Soon he was back in his apartment.

He didn’t spot Hiccup as he entered so took an educated guess that Hiccup was in his room. The two boys tended to tell each other when the returned from an outing, so Jack made his way to Hiccup’s bedroom door and knocked. As he waited he could hear Hiccup moving inside the room, apparently tripping over everything as he made his way to the door.

Jack just managed to hold himself back from laughing from the groans and gasps of pain as the door opened. Once again the brunet stood in front of Jack. This time apparently fresh from a shower as the brunet’s hair clung to his forehead, beads of water and his top clinging slightly to his damp skin. The clothing did nothing to hide the muscle lying underneath. Once again Jack found himself swallowing as his breath caught in his throat from the sight.

_Ok maybe more than a small crush. But come on have you seen the guy?_

“Hey Jack. Back already?”

Hiccups questions cut through Jack’s thoughts. He quickly mentally shook himself before letting a smile cross his face. As Jack looked up he couldn’t help spot the small red colouring running across Hiccup’s cheeks. Jack assumed it was from the shower.

“Yeah. I got what I needed.”

Indicating the bag on his back. Jack watched as interest made the green eyes light up. Hiccup moved so to lean against the door frame with the door leaning on his back, stopping Jack from seeing into the room.

“Oh and what is that then?”

Jack laughed.

“What does it look like?”

Jack removed the bag from his back and let it rest near his feet. The bag was a unique shape giving away exactly what was inside.

“I’m going to take a guess at a guitar or bass.”

“No way! And here I thought it was a flute or recorder.”

Both boys started laughing.

“Ok you got me. So I going to take it as you play. Are you taking a music course by any chance then?”

Jack scoffed before grinning.

“Of course I play. I bet I could beat anyone at any song. Yeah I wasn’t sure what to do but everyone said I should follow my music so I did. What about you?”

Hiccup laughed at Jack’s confidence.

“I doubt you could beat everyone. Well I guess I am the same as you, I wasn’t sure what to do and other’s got me to follow my hobby.”

“And that would be?”

Jack ignored the fact Hiccup had challenged him. Hiccup shrugged.

“Art.”

Jack froze for a second. Hiccup seemed to notice.

“You ok Jack?”

“Uh wait did you just said you were taking art?”

Hiccup nodded. Jack just stared at him. The university focused on creative courses such as fashion, music, design etc. but art was THE hardest course to get on. This university’s whole pride was built around their art course and many that left the university earned a living off their art. Sure many from the music course did well enough to live off their music but the art students where a whole different ball game.

“What year are you? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“This will be my second year.”

Jack nodded accepting the information.

_So Hiccup isn’t just another normal student. He is one of the special students. Why am I even allowed to share an apartment with him?_

Jack had heard rumours about the art students. They were a group separate from the rest. The tended to be the first to arrive at the studios and were the last to leave. They were the only group allowed to enter the studio at any time day or night. Some even said there were bedrooms connected to the art studios so the students didn’t have to leave ever. Sometimes the whole building was a no enter zone when the students were focused.

The university tended to pair roommates up by the courses they are on. So why had the university partnered an art and a music student together. Plus Jack was in his first year so why was he partnered with a second year?

“Jack, you ok?”

Jack was brought out of his thoughts by Hiccups words. He gasped not realising he had stopped breathing.

“Yeah, I’m ok. It just surprised me that’s all.”

Hiccup laughed.

“I am guessing that is only half of what you’re feeling. Before you shove questions down my throat. The reason you are able to share the apartment with me is because I didn’t want to change. They mentioned how this dorm was going to be used for first year music students this year but I didn’t mind. I was actually looking forward to having a roommate that didn’t just lock themselves away for days at a time if not weeks. Only came out to eat usually stinking because they had decided to opt out of having a shower as they focused.”

Hiccup shuddered at the idea. Jack couldn’t help but laugh all tension fell at the sound of it. Both boys smiled at each other.

“So can I see any of your art work?”

Hiccup smiled.

“Only if you play me a song first.”

Jack nodded.

“Deal.”

The boys quickly moved to the sofa. Jack sat on the edge whilst Hiccup chose to sit on the floor with his back to the wall.

“Any requests?”

Hiccup shook his head.

“Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Jack nodded, closed his eyes and started to play a few notes.

Hiccup quickly recognised the song. His eyes never left Jack as the white haired boy played, slowly moving head to a beat.

Sat there watching Jack play made Hiccups hand itch to grab a pencil and capture the moment on paper. The light hit Jack giving him the illusion he was glowing, his white hair softly shimmering like fresh snow.

Hiccups heart started to race as he watched.

_ So you DO like him. _

**_Was that ever in doubt?_ **

_Shut up both of you._

_ Look at him Hiccup. It would be so easy to just pick him up and take him to the bed. You know you can do it. _

_I am NOT going to do that ever!_

_ Didn’t you see the way he was looking at us earlier? There was clear interest in his eyes. _

_Will you STOP talking!_

Hiccup blushed remembering the look Jack had given him when he had come to the door. Jack’s eyes showed clear signs of liking what he saw, but Hiccup could also tell that Jack was straight. It wasn’t the first time he had seen the look in Jack’s eyes, but to begin with it was mixed with confusion and denial. A clear sign Jack was straight. Just because the confusion and denial had left his eyes Hiccup still wasn’t confident to call him up on it.

Hiccup had liked what he had seen when he first bumped in to Jack and again when he found out they were roommates. As he had gotten to know Jack, Hiccup had liked him more and more. The way Jack had reacted and accepted Hiccup’s other personalities had shocked him but also caused the brunet to become more interested in the younger white haired male.

_ Just admit you want to fuck the boy. _

_Will you shut up! Unlike you I don’t feel that way about everything that shows slight interest._

_ Well why hold back? You’re only stopping yourself and them from feeling pleasure. _

_Once again SHUT UP PITCH!_

**_He has a point you know. Jack clearly is interested in us, or at least our body, and we all are interested in the boy for different reasons._ **

_Oh? And why are you interested in him then?_

**_Simple. He treats us the same. He didn’t freak and he makes an effort at telling which of us is in control._ **

_Hmm._

_ I still say we should go for it. Just scoop the boy up and head to the bedroom. You can easily over power him if he starts to fight. _

_I WOULD NEVER DO THAT PITCH._

_ Fine but I would like to point out you do have experience of over powering a person. Maybe it is time to do it again. _

_Go die in the back of my mind Pitch._

Hiccup focused once again on Jack. He was still playing, completely unaware of the danger he could be in, a smile had settle on his lips. As he finished the song a sigh left him.

“So what do you think? Am I good or am good?”

Hiccup chuckled once again at Jack’s confidence.

“Yeah, I admit it you are good.”

“You sound like you’re shocked. I’m honestly hurt at that.”

Jack looked upset but a glint in his blue eyes clearly showed his mischievous side.

“So can I see some of your art now?”

Hiccup stood up from spot.

“Ok come on then.”

Jack joined him as Hiccup opened his bedroom door.


	5. Chapter 5

As Jack entered the bedroom he found the room seemed to be split between three personalities. Each wall, besides the one with the door, showed a different side. Each was covered in art work.

The art work ranged from mythical creatures, landscapes and portraits of people.

“Woah.”

Jack spotted a small blush on Hiccup’s cheeks at his response.

“Well as you can see there is a wall for each of us. The two short walls are Pitch’s and Toothless’s and the long wall is mine. Toothless is to the left and Pitch is to the right.”

Jack walked over the wall meant to be Toothless’s. The art work was simple but showed raw emotion. Many of the pictures were of mythical animals. Dragons seemed to be the main subject. The reptiles looked like were ready to leap from the page. Emotions showed in their eyes. Each one seemed to stare into Jack’s soul conveying a new emotion and personality. Even still life pictures seemed to be full of emotion. The focus point seemed to be the emotion on the people face instead of what they are doing. Almost innocent.

The next wall Jack walked to the one given to Pitch’s art work. Jack had his doubts that Pitch could create art. He just didn’t seem the type. As Jack’s eyes scanned the pictures he realised Pitch must be have been putting everything he had into them. Many of the picture were of dark subjects and mature subjects. Nightmares with children silently screaming, murder scenes not skimping on any detail, nudes of people some in the act of pleasure with one or more partners. One in particular spiked Jack’s interest. There in the middles of a white canvas stood a black horse. It was doing nothing, simply standing there staring at you. Jack got the impression it was observing him, looking for a weakness, searching for his biggest fears. Jack wanted to look away, he wanted to turn and never look at the horse again but he couldn’t. The picture seemed to hold his gaze.

“The nightmare…”

Jack jumped suddenly free of the pictures hold. He turned to Hiccup. He noticed that the brunet’s expression had darkened. It was a neutral expression but it just seemed dark.

“Huh?”

“The picture is called the Nightmare. Some people have commented that after viewing the picture they have nightmares that night. They say it visits them at some point during the nightmare. They believe it feeds off their fear. When they come back to view the picture again people have mentioned that is has moved or changed slightly. Though I have never seen it.”

Jack wasn’t sure what to say. He decided the best option was to move to Hiccup’s wall. Hiccup had decided to sit on his bed now as Jack viewed the last wall.

This wall felt different from the last two. Hiccup’s pictures… Jack wasn’t sure how to describe them. Each held a different emotion. Certain pictures jumped out a Jack, like trying to tell him a story.

A young boy, looking a lot like Hiccup, smiling, giving the feeling of happiness. Like the boy is content with life.

 A big man with a large red beard, a scowl on his face, giving the sense of disappointment. Jack felt he had done something wrong.

A women, thin build brown hair with a small smile, gave the impression of longing. Jack wanted to meet this women.

A young girl with a blonde plait, smiling but fear filled her eyes. She seemed afraid of whoever was looking at her.

Landscapes started jumping out at Jack. An island with a twisted mountain, a small village at the base. The rest of the island covered in forest. Seemed to give the impression it was very cold there.

A cove. In the center a lake with a large tree at one side where the roots seemed to form a wall. Isolation.

One final picture jumped out a Jack. His blue eyes meeting yellow and green cat eyes. Jack could have sworn they were Toothless’s. The picture wasn’t of a human, but of a dragon. The dragon was black almost invisible against the night background. The eyes seemed to catch Jack’s gaze just like the nightmare but this time it seemed the picture was waiting for something. It was just watching and waiting. Jack felt like he needed to do something. The cat eyes seemed to flicker! Jack froze.

_That can’t be possible can it? Did the picture really just change?_

Now looking at the picture the eyes gave a different impression. Jack now felt like the picture knew something, it gave Jack the impression he needed to be ready, like something was going to change.

“So? Do you like them?”

Hiccup’s voice once again brought Jack back to reality. He turned his head a simply stared at Hiccup. They stood like that for a few minutes until Hiccup got up off his bed. Jack knew he should be saying something but he didn’t have the words.

Hiccup left the room quickly after standing up. As the door shut Jack’s body seemed to react and was at the door, opening it. Before Jack opened the door too much he heard music. He froze. Through the crack Jack saw Hiccup sat on the sofa cradling Jack’s guitar strumming notes. The notes seemed random at first like Hiccup was trying to understand the strings, then Jack realised it was simply a slow song. He stood still listening by the door as Hiccup began singing whilst playing. His voice soothing.

_"I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With ne'er fear of drowning_

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_If you will marry me_

_No scorching sun_

_Nor freezing cold_

_Will stop me on my journey_

_If you will promise me your heart_

_And love..._

_And love me for eternity_

_My dearest one_

_My darling dear_

_Your mighty words astound me_

_But I've no need for mighty deeds_

_When I feel your arms around me_

_But I would bring you rings of gold_

_I'd even sing you poetry_

_And I would keep you from all harm_

_If you would stay beside me_

_I have no use for rings of gold_

_I care not for your poetry_

_I only want your hand to hold_

_I only want you near me_

_To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold_

_For the dancing and the dreaming_

_Through all my sorrows and delights_

_I'll keep your love beside me_

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With ne'er fear of drowning_

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_If you will marry me”_

The song was slow all the way through, but Jack could tell half the song should have been a little faster. It made Jack feel calm and warm. He opened the door and walked over to Hiccup.

“That is a nice song. How come I never heard it?”

Hiccup looked up and laughed.

“Well it is a family tradition. The song is in fact a duet sung by to lovers on the day of their marriage. My dad taught it me when I was younger. I used to love watching my parents sing it to each other. They looked so happy and content with life for those few small minutes.”

Hiccup’s voice was quiet almost a whisper. Jack smiled.

“You never told me you played!”

Jack tried changing the subject slightly. Hiccup chuckled at the attempt and played along.

“Now why would I have told you? You only brought it in today and was boasting you were the best.”

“I AM the best! And no fair playing a song I don’t know, how am I meant to beat that and prove I’m better?”

A mischievous smile played on Jack’s lips. Hiccup saw the challenge in the white haired boy’s eyes and accepted.

Hiccup started playing another song. This time Jack recognised it straight away and joined Hiccup singing.

_“Somebody once told me_

_The world is gonna roll me,_

_I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed._

_She was lookin' kinda dumb_

_With her finger and her thumb_

_In the shape of an L on her forehead..._

_Well the years start comin'_

_And they don't stop comin',_

_Fed to the rules and I hit the ground runnin'._

_Didn't make sense not to live for fun,_

_Your brain gets smart, but your head gets dumb._

_So much to do so much to see,_

_So what's wrong with takin' the back streets._

_You'll never know if you don't go,_

_You'll never shine if you don't glow..._

_Hey now, you're an all-star,_

_Get your game on go play._

_Hey now you're a rock star get your show on,_

_Get paid. (all that glitters is gold)_

_Only shooting stars break the mold._

_It's a cool place_

_And they say it gets colder,_

_You're bundled up now, wait till' ya get older._

_But the media men beg the differ'_

_Judging by the hole in the satellite picture._

_The ice we skate is gettin' pretty thin,_

_The waters' gettin' warm_

_So you might as well swim._

_My world's on fire, how 'bout yours?_

_That's the way I like it cause I'll never get bored..._

_Hey now, you're an all-star,_

_Get your game on go play._

_Hey now your a rock star get your show on,_

_Get paid. (all that glitters is gold)_

_Only shooting stars break the mold._

_Hey now, you're an all-star,_

_Get your game on go play._

_Hey now you're a rock star get your show on,_

_Get paid. (all that glitters is gold)_

_Only shooting stars..._

_Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas_

_I need to get myself away from this place._

_I said yep, whatta' concept,_

_I could use a little fuel myself_

_And we could all use a little change..._

_Well! The years start comin'_

_And they don't stop comin'._

_Fed to the rules and I hit the ground runnin',_

_It didn't make sense not to live for fun,_

_Your brain gets smart, but your head gets dumb,_

_So much to do,_

_So much to see,_

_So what's wrong with takin' the back streets?_

_You'll never know if you don't go (Go!),_

_You'll never shine if you don't glow..._

_Hey now you're an all-star,_

_Get your game on, go play_

_Hey now you're a rock star,_

_Get your show on get paid (and all that glitters is gold)_

_Only shooting stars break the mold_

_(And all that glitter is gold)_

_Only shooting stars break the mold...”_

By the end of the song both boys had a smile spread across their faces. Hiccup gave Jack back his guitar. Jack noticed he glanced at the clock.

“Looks like it is time to eat. I’ll make something quickly.”

With a quick smirk Hiccup disappeared into the kitchen. Jack decided to put his guitar in his bedroom. As he placed the guitar against the wall he remember how Hiccup held the guitar like it was natural. It seemed like Hiccup’s body was made to hold a guitar. Jack hated to admit it but even from the two simple songs Jack could tell Hiccup could play better then him any day. He couldn’t help smile.

He quickly left his bedroom and headed to the kitchen. As he entered once again the table was full of food. How Hiccup produced the food so quickly always amazed Jack.

Hiccup turned to Jack.

“Come on. Before the food goes cold.”

Jack smiled quickly and began digging in.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later university started and of course Jack over slept on the first day. His first lecture was at 9 and here Jack was sleeping until 8:45.

“Crap, crap, CRAP!”

Jack burst out of his room, top on backwards, jeans up but not done up, socks and one shoe on and his signature blue hoodie in his arms ready. Luckily Jack had sense to pack a bag the night before and had left it by the door ready to go.

Jack would like to say he was running around but with the action of putting his other shoe on it was more of a hopping about. BANG!

“Owww…”

Jack banged into the furniture as he raced around.

_And here I thought Hiccup wasn’t a morning person._

Jack banged into different bits of furniture three more times before heading to the kitchen to get breakfast. As he entered Toothless was stood there, Jack froze.

“Morning Toothless…”

The brunet nodded before passing Jack two bags. As Jack grabbed them, Toothless span him on the spot and shoved back into the living room. The brunet didn’t stop pushing Jack until they were at the front door. He simple stopped to put Jack’s bag on the whited haired boys shoulder before opening the door and giving Jack another push.

Jack stood there for a moment trying to process what had just happened. In one hand he held two bags whilst in the other he held his phone and keys. Quickly looking at the time Jack started running down the corridor and stairs.

Jack managed to get to his lecture a few minutes before the teacher. Finally sitting down, Jack took the opportunity to look at the bags he had been given. Both had a post it stuck to it. One read breakfast and the other lunch. Jack smiled.

_Of course Toothless would have thought ahead._

Looking in the bag marked up breakfast Jack found a tinfoil parcel. Opening it he found a breakfast baguette, still warm. Checking the bag again Jack also found a couple packets of sauce and a piece of paper. After putting the sauce on his sandwich, Jack opened the paper.

_Hey Jack,_

_Chances are I won’t see you this morning but any way._

_Have a good day, good luck as well._

_If you want we can meet at 12 and have lunch together._

_Text me if you want too. Well even if you don’t I will see you later._

_Once again GOOD LUCK_

_Hiccup._

Jack smiled. Toothless had made him breakfast and Hiccup had given him words of encouragement. He was going to make the most of this day and yes he was going to go meet Hiccup for lunch. Jack continued to eat as the teacher started the lecture.

By the time 12 had come along Jack was exhausted. He had just spent the last 3 hours getting to know others on his course. They were nice people but no-one Jack clicked enough with to want to hang out. The teacher had picked on the fact he had been sat eating a baguette in class. When he explained he hadn’t time for breakfast the teacher shook their head before realising the rest of the class had also come in with either a cup, sandwich or container of some sort. A quick warning mentioning how this will be the first and last time it happens before the ice breaker activities started.

Jack was officially desperate for Hiccup’s company. He sent the brunet a quick message.

_Free now. Where are we meeting for lunch?_

**_Which building you in? Building B is music right?_ **

_Yeah._

**_Ok. See in front of the building there is a fountain?_ **

**_I will meet you there._ **

_Ok._

Jack quickly left the building and made his way to the fountain in the center of the green outside. Sitting down on the ledge of the fountain Jack began to think of the people on his course.

Rapunzel, a girl with extremely long hair. She apparently played guitar and sang.

Merida, a girl with red curly hair that looked like it never had or ever will be tamed, said she played the drums.

Kristoff, a boy with sort blond hair. He played bass and was the only one to actually bring his instrument with him. Sven? Apparently he never went anywhere without it.

“Hey Jack.”

Jack looked up and focused on the green eyes in front of him. Quickly jumping up.

“Hey Hiccup.”

Behind Hiccup Jack noticed a girl. She looked familiar, her blonde hair in a neat side plait. Noticing Jack’s gaze Hiccup made quick introductions.

“Oh right. Jack this is Astrid. An old childhood friend.

Astrid this is Jack. My new roommate.”

Astrid gave Jack a nod which he returned with a small smile. She quickly turned to Hiccup and whispered something in his ear. Jack felt a little annoyed at the action but didn’t comment. Hiccup replied to whatever she had said.

“He already knows Astrid.”

Astrid’s eyes widened, she turned to look at Jack, who noticed a hint of worry in her eyes. She gave a small smile towards him. Suddenly everything fell together. The emotion in her eyes wasn’t worry but fear and with the smile she looked like the girl from the picture on Hiccups wall.

“Wait you’re the girl from one of Hiccup paintings.”

The two seemed to freeze at the statement. Jack suddenly felt like he had done something wrong.

“Sorry did I say something wrong?”

Hiccup shook his head.

“No but usually it takes people more than a glance at a picture and Astrid for people to work out they are the same person.”

Astrid smiled. She quickly walked up to Hiccup and punched him in the arm. Hiccup gave a yell and Jack froze with shock at the sudden act of violence.

“So when where you going to tell me about the painting? And what about people seeing it and me a few times before realising? You better not have drawn me horribly.”

Jack relaxed hearing the hint of amusement in her voice. Hiccup still rubbing his arm glared at her.

“Well I wasn’t keeping it a secret. You were just never around when it came up in a conversation. By the way have I ever drawn anyone horribly since the day you knew me?”

Astrid giggled at this comment.

“That is true you always capture what a person is feeling at that moment. Or what your feeling when you paint them.”

Hiccup blushed a little at the comment before clearing his throat.

“Well shall we go get some lunch before the afternoon lectures?”

Astrid nodded, whilst Jack just reached and grabbed the second bag he had been given that morning.

“Err I think Toothless got it covered for me.”

Hiccup and Astrid stared at Jack who could feel his cheeks getting redder the longer they held his gaze. Eventually his eyes drifted to the ground. Astrid cleared her throat and seemed to give Hiccup another hit, as Jack heard the air leave his lungs.

“Well it looks like someone is being treated special.”

Astrid’s sing song voice caused Jack to lift his head. The first thing he noticed was Hiccup’s face was now a shade of crimson. Jack started to think he could see steam coming out of Hiccup’s ears.

Jack could hear Astrid laughing, but wasn’t paying much attention as his glaze was being held by Hiccup. Jack was sure he could see interest in the green eyes. Hiccup gave a small smirk and shook his head.

“Well aren’t you lucky. Toothless never does that for me.”

Jack felt his cheek flush even more.

“Come on Hiccup. If we don’t move soon all the decent food will be gone.”

“Coming Astrid.”

Hiccup called over his shoulder to the retreating figure of the girl, before turning back to Jack.

“So? Are you going to be joining us or would you prefer to savour you home lunch by yourself?”

Jack laughed.

“No I will join you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Jack had gotten used to university, to the lectures, Hiccup, Toothless, the morning rush and the evenings. Astrid came over often after uni for a few hours, usually just chilling, listening to music or watching a movie. It turned out guitar wasn’t the only instrument Hiccup could play. Apparently due to his old school trying to test his abilities he learnt a few others as well, other instruments included drums, keyboard/piano, violin and trumpet.

Astrid was rolling on the floor laughing as she tried to tell Jack about the teacher who used to get frustrated, Hiccup managed to perfect any music he was given within a few days. Once the teacher gave up trying to give more difficult music, he had turned to getting Hiccup to continue playing music. Hiccup hadn’t been interested so refused, this seemed to frustrate the teacher even more then the music. Tears streamed down Astrid’s face as she recalled being able to hear the music teacher from the other side of the school screaming about how it was a waste of talent etc. Jack glanced a Hiccup, who had somehow become a tomato from the colour of his skin.

After a few weeks Jack felt like the apartment with Hiccup was home, feeling completely safe with the brunet’s company. Unfortunately, Pitch hadn’t showed himself and Jack forgot about him. That was until Pitch decided to take matters into his own hands.

Hiccup had gone out again like he does sometimes with no explanation. Jack, having gotten used to this habit, went to bed like usual expecting to see Toothless the next morning.

Something woke Jack up. He wasn’t sure what until he realised there was an extra weight on his bed, someone was in his room with him. Looking over his shoulder Jack spotted the shadow of the brunet sitting on the edge.

“Hey… You know you’re in the wrong room right?”

Jack assumed he must have just gotten back from wherever and entered the wrong bedroom. But the weight didn’t move off his bed instead it seemed to lean in closer to Jack. The white haired male rolled on his back to see what the brunet was up to. This move place Jack closer to the other male. As Jack rolled over he opened his eyes. Before he could say or do anything, Jack caught a glimpse of yellow eyes before the brunets lips met and crushed Jack’s.

Jack froze for a moment as his mind registered what was happening.

_Yellow eyes? Means this is Pitch right? Why is he kissing me?_

Suddenly realising he was being kissed Jack tried to shove the brunet off of him. The brunet responded by grabbing Jack’s hands and pinning them on the pillow above Jack’s head. Jack then tried to kick the brunet, this ended with Jack being completely pinned to the bed with the brunet straddling him. Jack was starting to feel light headed as the brunets lips were still crushed against his own. Finally the lips left his own, Jack quickly gasped for air. Looking up Jack could now tell that the eyes were defiantly yellow.

“Pitch!”

Jack couldn’t help hiss the name. With the current situation he was understandably upset. Pitch simply smiled back. The smile or smirk sent shivers down Jack’s back.

“Hey there sweetie. I said I hoped to see you around.”

Jack tried to free himself but nothing worked. All the struggling simply made Pitch smile wider.

“I’m so glad the other two are too tired from the fight to be able to stop me. We are going to have so much fun.”

Fear spiked in Jack as he froze.

_What does he mean? Other two? Hiccup and Toothless? Fight? Who would they be fighting?_

“Oh don’t worry sweetie, you’ll feel nothing but pleasure I promise you.”

Jack started to fight once again. Realising what was happening Jack’s natural fight or flight instinct kicked in, before he could choose which to do he had to get the brunet off him.

Pitch chuckled at Jack’s struggles before reaching down and removing his belt with one hand. Swiftly Pitch pulled Jack’s hands a little higher until they were through the bars of the headboard. Before Jack realised what was happening with his hands he felt something tighten around them.

Looking up Jack spotted the belt around his wrists with a bar between his arms so he couldn’t pull them down to protect himself. Pitch sat back on his ankles, still straddling Jack’s legs do he couldn’t use them to kick out, admiring the view.

“Well isn’t that a nice view. To think I haven’t even removed any clothing yet.”

Jack stopped struggling for a moment to stare at Pitch. Blue eyes meeting yellow.

“Why are you doing this Pitch?”

“You know looking closer into your eyes I can’t help but notice a snowflake in each iris.”

Pitch ignored Jack’s question causing the white haired male to clench his jaw together.

“Hmmm… You know that will be your new nickname. Snowflake. What do you think? You like it?”

Jack snapped.

“I don’t care what you call me. Just tell me why you are doing this?”

Pitch’s eyes narrowed but a smirk claimed his lips.

“You want to know Jack! Well to put it simply, I am doing this because you showed interest in us.”

“What I never showed any sort of interest in you.”

“Ah you see that is where you’re wrong Snowflake. You see your eyes gave you away. Even that dense idiot, Hiccup, was able to see it. Not that he would ever confront it mind you. HE would have just left you to be friends but you see that is where we differ.”

Pitch leaned closer and put his mouth next to Jack’s ear as he whispered.

“I like to feel pleasure and give pleasure to those who show interest. So what if you’re straight? You want to know how this body feel against yours. All these muscles wrapping their way round you. Bringing you to the peak of satisfaction. This is all possible Snowflake, I can make it possible. All you have to tell me is top or bottom?”

Jack had frozen when Pitch had leaned in closer. Now his mind was racing.

_Hiccup knew I was interested in him? He held back to keep us friends? He knew I was straight? I don’t want this._

When Jack showed no signs of answering Pitch continued to talk.

“Do you know how many time I tried to get Hiccup to take you? That boy is pure stubborn. They even teamed against me to stop me having my fun. They both wanted to protect you from me but here we are anyway. I can’t wait to hear their screams as they can do nothing but watch as I do as I please with your body.”

Jack’s eyes widened at the information.

_What! Hiccup and Toothless have been fighting Pitch! They have been trying to protect me!_

Pitch smiled before pecking Jack on the lips.

“Let’s begin shall we.”

Jack suddenly felt Pitch’s hand reach for the hem of his top. The brunet quickly pulled Jack’s top up and over the white hair until it couldn’t get any higher. Next Pitch removed his own top. This gave Jack full view of the defined muscles that sat just under the skin. Jack gasped at the sight.

Pitch chuckled.

“See even in this situation your eyes light up with interest Snowflake. Now all you need to do is relax, pleasure will most definitely take over your senses.”

Now Pitch was working on Jack’s bottoms. Suddenly Jack felt the urge to shout so that is exactly what he did. He called for the one person he wanted.

“HICCUP”

Pitch froze for a moment. Jack watched as the brunet closed his eyes and open them again. This time instead of yellow eyes meeting blue, green eyes did instead. The brunet gasped at the sight before him.

“Jack! Oh my god! I am so sorry… ”

Before the brunet could move he blinked again. This time yellow as they opened.

“Don’t you dare! This is my time! I fought you both! You shouldn’t have recovered enough yet to stop me!”

Blink! Green eyes.

The brunet’s hands grabbing the side of his head as he quickly got off Jack. Only to collapse on the floor next to the bed.

“No no NO! I told you Pitch! I TOLD YOU…”

Blink! Yellow.

“SO! If left to you nothing would ever happen.”

Blink! Green.

“THAT’S ENOUGH PITCH.”

With that everything in the room was silent. Jack could only watch as Hiccup picked himself off the floor and lower his hands back to his sides before turning. As the brunet turned towards him Jack noticed how tears began to fall from the corners of the green eyes.

“I’m so sorry Jack.”

It was barely a whisper but the room was so quiet is was the same as a shout. Jack’s throat tightened at the words. He wanted to forgive Hiccup but at the same time he couldn’t.

Hiccup moved quickly and undid the belt letting Jack to bring his hands in closer to him. Jack quickly sat up and curled into a ball on his bed. Blue eyes following the brunets movements.

Hiccup raised his hand to reach for Jack but the white haired male flinched, so he dropped it. Jack saw the worry and pain in the green eyes.

“I’m sorry Jack.”

Those where the lasts words to come out of the brunets mouth before he dived out of Jack bedroom. The next sound Jack heard was Hiccups own bedroom door slamming.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack woke up like normal the next morning. He had slept little after what had happened. He thought about what had happened, how Hiccup and Pitch fought for control, what Hiccup said and how he, himself felt.

Did he fell safe enough to stay here? Should he leave and never look back?

After thinking Jack had come to his conclusion.

_Hiccup hadn’t meant for that to happen. He hadn’t meant for me to be hurt or scared._

_From what Pitch said he had fought both Hiccup and Toothless to take control. Both of them had tried to protect him._

_Hiccup started fighting again when I called him. He protected me before Pitch could go too far._

_Hiccup knew I was interested in him. He also knew I was straight. But he held back._

_He didn’t try to force me. He never even touched me after what happened._

_He simply apologized…_

Jack finally decided he wasn’t going to blame Hiccup or Toothless. He was going to act normal around them and thank them for trying to protect him. With these thoughts Jack had fallen asleep.

Now he was getting dressed ready for uni like every other day. He left his room and headed to the kitchen expecting to see Toothless like normal.

“Morning Tooth…”

As Jack entered he noticed the brunet wasn’t in there. Scanning the room quickly, Toothless had a thing of hiding sometimes, Jack spotted to bags on the side. He walked over two them and just like the on the first day each had a post it note on. Jack smiled a little.

_See nothing has changed. Toothless must have gone back to bed early that is all. I will see Hiccup at lunch like always._

Quickly grabbing the bags Jack ran for the door.

_Time to start a new day._

Hours later and it was lunch. Jack left the music rooms and ran to the fountain. Astrid and Hiccup always met him there before they went to buy their own meals.

Exiting the building Jack scanned the fountain area. He spotted Astrid so ran over to her. As he got closer he noticed Hiccup wasn’t with her.

“Hey Astrid. Where is Hiccup?”

Astrid turned to Jack smiling but it faltered at his question.

“I thought you knew.”

Jack shook his head.

“I haven’t seen him since last night. Have you tried calling or texting him?”

Astrid nodded.

“Yes but there was no answer.”

Jack started to worry.

“That’s strange. He usually answers but Toothless wasn’t in the kitchen either this morning.”

Astrid’s eyes widened at this information.

“Wait! Toothless wasn’t in the kitchen this morning.”

“Yeah. Why?”

Jack was starting to feel really worried now.

Astrid had her head down and seemed to be thinking,

“The last time this happened…”

Astrid’s hand raised until it rested near the base of her neck. Jack noticed this movement.

“What’s wrong Astrid?”

Astrid looked up at Jack, once again fear claiming her eyes.

“Jack. You have to be honest with me. What happened?”

Jack was shocked.

“N-nothing happened.”

He cursed silently to himself for stuttering. Her question surprised him. Astrid reacted to this response by grabbing Jack’s hoodie and dragging him towards the side of the nearest building. Pushing his back against the wall Astrid stood in front of him to stop any chance of him escaping.

“Don’t lie to me Jack! I know something must have happened between you and Hiccup for him to be acting this way.”

“How do you know? Why should I tell you? It is between me and Hiccup. NOT YOU!”

Jack hadn’t meant to snap but the fact Astrid seemed to know what was going when even he didn’t annoyed him. He hated the fact the blonde girl knew Hiccup better then he did. He knew it was irrational seen as she was a childhood friend and he had been Hiccup’s roommate barely a month by this point. But it annoyed him enough to snap.

Astrid’s eyes widened at Jack’s response but he didn’t back away. Instead she glared even harder into Jack’s eyes.

“Fine. Don’t tell me right now but meet me here after your last lecture. We will go back to your apartment and talk. YOU. WILL. TELL. ME. WHAT. HAPPENED!”

With that Astrid stormed off before Jack could respond. To shocked from Astrid’s outburst Jack simply slid down the wall until he was sat on the floor. He quietly reached for the bag marked lunch and began eating.

After he went back to the lecture room.

He met up with Astrid like he was told to. Fearing for his life if he didn’t. Now the two of them sat in the living room of his and Hiccup’s apartment.

A quick search of the apartment proved Hiccup was out but food had been left in the kitchen with Jack’s name on.

Sitting at each end of the sofa Jack avoided the eyes that he could feel burning two holes into him.

“So Jack.”

Jack looked up at these words. He waited patiently for Astrid to continue.

“You asked why you should tell me what happened. Well what if I told you what happened between me and Hiccup in return?”

Jack couldn’t seem to process what she just said and it must have shown on his face as she continued to talk.

“I will tell you about the time when me and Hiccup dated and how I got this.”

She pointed to the side of her neck. The same area she had touched earlier in the day. Jack leaned in closer to see what she was talking about.

As he leaned in and his eyes focused he noticed a scar that started at the base of her neck near her left shoulder, it travelled around the base until it got to the center of her chest in which it dropped down. Jack averted his eyes when it disappeared under her top. It was faint but still there.

“How did that happen?”

“Pitch.”


	9. Chapter 9

Jack met Astrid’s eyes. He fully understood why fear resided within them. She took a deep breath before releasing it and starting her story.

“You see it started when we lived with our parents on the island of Berk. At the time no-one knew about Toothless or Pitch. Even Hiccup didn’t know of their existence. Then on day Hiccup started acting weird. He began waking up early in the mornings and going for a run in the nearby forest. If anyone talked to him he would either ignore them or growl before walking away.

He became more distant. He didn’t seem to get on with most on our island but then he seemed to not want to get on with those he did before. Some days he didn’t return from the forest until late evening. No-one noticed the difference in his eyes and no-one confronted him, except me.

Curiosity got the better of me one day and I confronted him. I asked him what he was doing in the forest but he couldn’t give me an answer. He explained to me that he didn’t know what I was talking about. I pushed him hoping for answers. I thought …”

Astrid stopped for a moment, shaking her head slightly. Chuckling to herself.

“I thought he was lying to me. I thought he had a secret. I pushed him hoping he would spill whatever he was hiding. And in a way I guess he did.”

The last sentence came out as a little whisper.

“The next thing I knew Hiccup had collapsed on the floor and seemed to have stopped breathing. A few seconds later though he opened his eyes and gasped for air. This time his green eyes had yellow mixed in them and his pupils were that of a cat. I was shocked. I had caught a glimpse of the colour change before but having it in front of me…

Any way I tried to talk to Hiccup but only got growls in response. A few minutes later he blinked as his eyes turned green again.”

Astrid stopped again for a second,

“The look on his face. He was so scared. He didn’t understand what was happening to him.

It was strange and new. Hiccup liked strange and new but this was different. I could see it in his eyes Jack. He was terrified, confused, worried…

Before I could stop him he was out of the door. I followed him and somehow we talked and managed to come to an agreement. I would stay by Hiccup’s side until we understood what was happening.

We did a little research and came up with MPD, multiple personality disorder. As we researched more we grew closer.

One day we found ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend, honestly I don’t remember what happened. I just remember us kissing and it felt like it was perfect.”

Jack couldn’t help shuffle. He had already snapped at Astrid today and he knew she was talking about the past. But it still affected Jack in ways he didn’t like.

“We named the new personality Toothless. Hiccup started recognising that they could talk and got on well enough. All three of us were happy.

Then one day I got jealous. A new girl on the island had been talking to Hiccup for a few days. Once again I confronted Hiccup. Talked to him. Pushed him until he snapped once again. This time instead of Toothless I saw yellow eyes.

He named himself Pitch before walking towards me. Kept saying things about my jealousy and how I was over bearing and controlling. He then went on to say that I had no right to stop him from having fun with other girls, that I was just another whore waiting to be broken.

At that I snapped and slapped him. I was angry not scared. I knew I was stronger then him how could I not be.

That was when I noticed how Hiccup’s tops seemed to have tightened around his arms. Muscle could be faintly seen moving under the fabric. I was shocked for a second but that is all it took.

The next thing I knew I was on my back pinned to the floor. Yellow eyes glowing down at me as a smile pulled at his lips. I fought him using all my strength, only for me to find him stronger.”

Astrid started to tremble at the memories. Jack noticed and placed a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her. She looked up and gave him a small smile.

“You don’t have to finish if you don’t want to.”

Astrid shook her head.

“No I need to finish this. I have to tell someone else at least once.”

Taking another deep breath she carried on with her story.

“As I fought I could see the anger building in his yellow eyes but I couldn’t stop I was too scared to see what might happen if I continued. From some were Pitch managed to grab a knife. It may have even been the pocket knife Hiccup carried around with him.

I managed to stop fighting so much when I felt it on my skin. Pitch chuckled at that. Talking to me like a cat playing with a mouse it had caught.

When I stopped reacting he got upset. He wanted me to react, he wanted to see my expressions but I gave him nothing.

The next thing I felt was pain.

He had pushed the blade though my skin cutting it. He then slowly dragged the knife around my neck. At some point I screamed Hiccup’s name, I don’t remember clearly but the next thing I knew everything had changed.

He had green eyes once again. This knife still in his hand. He stood up quickly horror filled his expression.

He took the time to call an ambulance before diving out the door. He never let go of the knife.

After that I fell unconscious. I woke up in a hospital a few hours later with my parents either side of me. I was released the next day. When people asked questions about what had happened I stayed quiet.

How was I supposed to tell people that Hiccup had done this too me?

They never would have believed me especially if I mentioned the multiple personalities. But honestly I was more worried about how Hiccup would be treated afterwards. He was already an outcast, there was no need to make everyone hate him as well.

A few days in bed and I was allowed to leave my house. I headed up to Hiccup’s to check he was ok seen as he hadn’t visited me or answered my texts or calls.

When I got to his house though I met with Hiccup’s dad. He was flustered and explained to me Hiccup had been missing since the day I went into hospital. No-one could find him. It was like he vanished.”

“Just like now.”

Jack’s voice cut through Astrid’s at that moment. She looked up to see sadness and worry in the blue eyes staring at her.

“Did you find him or did he come back on his own?”

Jack’s question was straight to the point.

“I found him. He had isolated himself in a cove hidden in the forest. He could hear people coming and found if easy to hide. When I found him he was still dealing with Pitch. I watched from a distance as I saw Hiccup fighting with himself, breaking down into tears before standing up again. I hoped he hadn’t been like that the entire time I was in recovering but something told me he had been.

When I finally approached him he looked broken. His eye’s looked like he had died on the inside.

Like the scar on my neck, Hiccup has many on his body. All are faint and can barely been seen but they are there. Those were the punishment he had given himself for hurting me. He believed he had to feel the same pain I had suffered.”

Astrid took a moment to stop talking whilst Jack tried to process what she had just said. Jack nodded as tears fell from his eyes. Astrid used that as the signal to continue.

“I managed to talk him into coming back to the village. We went back to his house and confronted his father. Hiccup to my surprise told his dad everything. What happened to me, the multiple personalities, everything. I wasn’t sure how his father would take it but we didn’t have to wait long for his response.

Once Hiccup had stopped talking his father stood up went upstairs, you could hear banging going on, he then returned down the stairs before giving Hiccup a bag full of clothes. The next words out of his mouth broke Hiccup more than anything else.

‘ _Leave and never come back. You have harmed one of your own and blame it on people that cannot be seen. You are either mad or a monster. Either way you are not my son.’_

With that Hiccup picked up the bag and left. He never turned back nor did he cry.

Once again he disappeared from the village. The next time I saw or heard from him was when we entered uni.”

With that Astrid finished her story.

Jack just stared at her. Tears streaming down his face. Gears turning in his head.

_No wonder Hiccup held back. The pictures on Hiccups wall suddenly make sense._

_Is he still scared? Is he still fighting with Pitch?_

_Where is he and how has he coped after what his father did?_

“So are you going tell me what happened?”

Astrid’s voice stopped Jack’s thought process. Jack nodded before revisiting what happened the night before.

“Well you see…”


	10. Chapter 10

_What am I doing?_

_ Err… is that a trick question? _

_Shut up I don’t want to hear from you ever again._

**_Well he does have a point._ **

_ See even Toothless agrees with me. _

_Shut up both of you. I need to concentrate._

**_Call me when you need me._ **

_Of course why else do you think I am doing this?_

Hiccup quietly entered his and Jack’s apartment. The lights were off so that was a good indication Jack had gone to bed already, that and it was 3 in the morning.

Hiccup quickly moved around the apartment, grabbing a shower and fresh clothes to change into. As he walked through the living room towards the kitchen Hiccup noticed a shadow on the sofa.

Going over to check it out, he held his breath.

_Good job I didn’t turn on any of the lights._

There lying fast asleep on the sofa was the one person Hiccup was trying to avoid. Jack.

He was trembling slightly as the apartment was cold. Quickly and gently so not to disturb him Hiccup lifted and carried the young male back to his bedroom and tucked him in.

**_Reminds me of that first night. I did tell him not to sleep on the sofa._ **

_Clearly he didn’t listen to you._

After placing Jack back in bed Hiccup observed him for a moment. He seemed in good health and was sleeping peacefully so he wasn’t having nightmares. White hair rested gently against the sleeping boy’s forehead. Delicate white eyelashes created a small shadow on his pale cheek. His thin lips a faint pink in colouring slightly open allowing him to breathe peacefully.

Unable to stop himself Hiccup bent gently over Jack’s sleeping face and placed a small kiss on his forehead. He spoke in a whisper, almost to himself.

“I am so sorry Jack. I don’t want you to be hurt or sad because of me.”

Hiccup sighed before continuing.

“I like you Jack so I WILL protect you. Bye.”

Placing on final soft kiss on the younger male’s forehead, Hiccup turned and left the room. He missed the red flush that was slowly creeping across the sleeping male’s cheeks.

Once back in the kitchen Hiccup sat down for a moment.

_Ok Toothless your turn._

**_Finally._ **

In a single blink Hiccup allowed Toothless to take control.

Quickly the brunet stood up and started going through the cupboards to find ingredients to cook with.

**_Hiccup I think we are going to need to go shopping soon. There is nothing in here to make much of a proper meal._ **

_Ok I will deal with it tomorrow._

**_Good the boy is already skinny enough._ **

_Aww Toothless you sound like a concerned mother._

**_Shut up. I care for the boy that’s all._ **

_Mmmhmm…_

**_Let me cook then we can leave ok?_ **

_Sure._

Toothless quickly got back to preparing the ingredients he had grabbed. A few minutes, some professional cooking skills, and the food was nearly completed. A couple more minutes and the bags were prepared ready for the food.

It took Toothless exactly an hour to prepare, cook, pack and clean up after himself. He had prepared food that could be eaten cold, so Jack didn’t have to worry about it when he woke up.

After checking everything was fine Toothless let go allowing Hiccup to gain control once again.

_Thanks bud. Time to go._

**_I should be thanking you for allowing me to cook for him still._ **

_There is no way I would stop you after he told us the first day he only eat microwave meals or ice-cream_.

With that Hiccup headed towards the front door once more. He turned to look around.

“Bye Jack.”

Hiccup walked down streets that normal people would avoid. These streets were dark, the kind people believed they would be robbed, murdered or raped going down them at that time. They were probably but to Hiccup these streets felt like home.

Hiccup thought back to the day that brought him to the streets.

_After his dad had kicked him out Hiccup had walked to the harbour and caught the first boat back to the nearest mainland. The captain knew him and they had a good relationship so had given him a free ride, as long as he helped on board. Hiccup had helped on ships before so had no worries doing what was asked of him._

_Soon they had anchored in a new harbour and Hiccup climbed off, thanking the captain. He walked around for a while trying to decide the next step. He had no money, food or shelter. The little he did have was in the bag his dad had packed, which was only clothes._

_After a little while Hiccup noticed he was being followed. He couldn’t see anyone but he knew someone was there._

_As he walked past an alleyway a hand had grabbed and dragged him in. He didn’t scream or fight, not until he saw what he was against. As he was pushed against a wall he realised it was a group of 5 children around his age. A few younger and a few older. The one holding him was clearly the oldest and the leader._

_“What have we here?”_

_The boy in front of Hiccup began to speak. He had a cigarette in his mouth and with each word released a puff of smoke. His eyes were yellow and had cat like pupils, his hair was red with hints of black._

_He seemed to observe Hiccup before moving away a little._

_“Now what would a runt like you be doing wondering around a place like this?”_

_Hiccup’s natural sarcasm kicked in._

_“Can’t you tell? I’m here for the amazing reviews people gave this particular alleyway.”_

_The boy laughed._

_“You don’t look like the kind we usually pick up. But I guess if you prove yourself we can help like we have others.”_

_Hiccup was confused by that statement. The older boy noticed._

_“It is easy to tell those who have nowhere to go if you watch long enough. That’s you right? No home to return to or a place to stay.”_

_Hiccup nodded. A grin spread across the other boy’s lips._

_“I knew it. Come on follow us. If you pass the test we will let you stay with us until you get on your feet. If you fail we will leave you to fend for yourself, understand?”_

_Hiccup nodded once again._

_“Good because we can’t help those who aren’t willing to help themselves.”_

_Hiccup followed the group through alley ways and abandoned streets. Eventually they came to an abandoned building. Hiccup saw shadows of others inside the building but couldn’t get a glimpse of anyone. As he entered, Hiccup noticed the building was an old apartment complex. The center section had no roof and was Hiccup could see the sky as he looked up._

_It was here the older male stopped and the other split off to different sides and appeared ready to watch. Hiccup stood still observing the boy and waiting to see what happens._

_“Right now you need to prove you want to help yourself. Your test is too fight.”_

_Hiccup thought for a moment and met the challenging look it the older males eyes. He nodded his head. The older male signalled for one of the others to step forward._

_The first was a female. Her blonde hair seemed to have blue flecks in. She wore leather fingerless gloves with spikes on the knuckles. Her hands flexed as she walked closer._

**_Change with me._ **

_Hiccup gave a small nod, registering the slight confusion on the girl’s face, before closing his eyes allowing Toothless to take control._

_As he opened his eyes he heard the other gasp and the girl threw herself forward, hand already pulled back to send a punch his way._

_Toothless moved effortlessly dodging the punch. As the girl passed him, he raised his elbow and struck the back of her head. She fell on the floor face first, she quickly stood up but before she could move again, a single clap sounded. She dropped from her fighting positions and backed away a few steps._

_Toothless noticed movement out of the corner of his eyes. This time a male and female stepped forward. They had the same long hair, which was a strange green colour._

_They spilt up and circled the brunet knowing he couldn’t keep an eye on both of them. Toothless didn’t try to look at them. He closed his eyes and listened. A crunch as the ground was suddenly pushed down told him when an attack was coming and where from. He quickly spun and dodged once again. The two hit each other sending themselves flying. Another clap as the two stood back up._

_Toothless turned this time the leader stepped forward. The older male didn’t bother keeping his distance. He walked straight up to the younger and threw a punch. Toothless just managed to dodge it and at the same time registered the males other fist moving. The few punches he was unable to dodge he managed to block. Then the older male started using his legs to knee and kick the younger male._

_Toothless moved naturally letting instinct take over. He started dodging, blocking and returning attacks every now and then. The older male seemed to do the same. To those watching it was like a dance as the two dodged, blocked and attacked._

_Eventually the two started getting tired. Toothless unfortunately tired first and received a knee to the stomach, which managed to open one of the cuts that were still healing. The older male moved away once spotting the blood. Toothless just watched._

_Suddenly the older male held out his hand._

_“Congratulations I believe you have what it takes to join us. The names Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare.”_

_Toothless closed his eyes and Hiccup took control again. He reached and shook Hookfang’s hand._

_“Thanks my name is Hiccup, the one who fought was Toothless.”_

_Hookfang looked confused to begin with but just smiled._

_“It is nice to meet you Hiccup, Toothless. This here is Stormfly the Deadly Nadder.”_

_The first girl stepped forward._

_“Those two are known as Blech and Barf the Hideous Zippleback. They are twins.”_

_The two also stepped forward._

_“The final one over there is Meatlug the Gronkle. Don’t let her appearance fool you. She is the last one you want to annoy.”_

_The final of the group that brought Hiccup here stepped forward. She had brown hair and looked like she couldn’t harm a fly._

_Hiccup nodded to them each in turn. He noted that they all had cat like pupils. Hookfang continued to talk._

_“There are others. Torch the Typhoomerang, Thornado the Thunderdrum, Cloud Jumper the Storm Cutter.”_

_Hookfang started walking across the opening and up the stairs. Hiccup followed. He kept walking until he got to a door._

_“And know there is also you. Seen as you apparently fight as Toothless, you shall be known as Toothless the Nightfury. Welcome to the Dragons.”_

Hiccup smiled at the memory. That group were the first time to accept every part of him straight away.

Hiccup helped the group with their daily tasks and got to know them. Each child had their own story. Hiccup would listen and tell them his.

He told them about Pitch. What he had done and why he was there. They listen and didn’t hold it against him. They even decided to help him.

Hiccup began spending days with them training when they had time. Days became weeks then months and finally years. Soon Hiccup was the first to be able to defeat them all. No matter what they did, attack as a group or individually Hiccup was able to defeat them all without changing into Toothless or Pitch. He learnt to control and Pitch and when releasing Pitch was a good thing.

After proving himself Hiccup was given the title the dragon tamer by Hookfang.

Hiccup laughed as he remembered the past. Suddenly he felt himself dragged into an alleyway. He didn’t panic, he was expecting it to happen. There in front of him stood an older Hookfang. Still with his red hair with black tips.

“Hey Hookfang.”

The male smiled back before giving him a hug.

“Hey Hiccup. I didn’t expect to see you around these parts. No-one called you did they?”

Concern passed over the older males face. Hiccup shook his head.

“No but I need a place to stay is my old room still available.”

Hookfang smiled and nodded.

“Of course. Come on the others will be so surprised.”


	11. Chapter 11

Jack opened his eyes. Checking his phone he discovered the time was 8 am. He had an hour before his first lecture. He didn’t move though. He was still thinking about what happened during the night.

_Hiccup returned! He placed me in bed. He-he kissed my forehead twice! He apologized again._

After a few more minutes Jack climbed out of his bed. He got dressed quickly and headed into the rest of the apartment.

_Should I knock his door, make sure he is back?_

Jack bit his bottom lip debating before deciding to open Hiccup’s door. Opening the door Jack saw an empty bed. Jack’s heart dropped. Scanning to see if anything was different Jack couldn’t see any sign that Hiccup had been.

_Maybe it was just a dream._

Jack closed Hiccup’s door and headed towards the kitchen. There on the side Jack instantly spotted two bags like the morning before. Tears started to fall down Jack’s cheeks.

_No Hiccup was definitely here. Is this what he meant by protecting me? Is he only going to come back to make me meals before disappearing again?_

Jack sat down as the tears ran down his face. He felt empty on the inside.

_I miss him. I miss Hiccup. I miss he laugh, his jokes even his sarcastic comments. If he just vanished it would be easier, I could simply search for him. But he keeps coming back and caring for me. He keeps coming so close before disappearing so far away._

A fresh wave of tears fell down Jack’s cheeks. Glancing at the clock Jack wipes his eyes to try and stop the tears but they continue to fall. He grabs the two bags waiting for him before heading to the front door.

Jack met up with Astrid after all his lectures like normal.

“So any ideas about Hiccup.”

Jack nodded and explained to Astrid what happened the night before. Astrid’s eyes widened as she nodded her head listening. By the time Jack had finished she had a plan.

“So you’re saying Hiccup came back to the apartment to make you meals.”

Jack nodded.

“Great. Right come on if that is the case then we might be able to catch him.”

Astrid started dragging Jack across campus towards one of the other buildings.

“What are you going on about? Hasn’t Hiccup disappeared?”

“Well if he is still making your meals then he may still be going to his art room. If so we might be able to catch him there.”

Jack started to run alongside Astrid no longer being dragged as he understood what she was saying. Soon they were stood outside one of the new buildings. It was the biggest and specifically made for the art students.

“Come on let’s see if he is inside.”

Astrid headed for the door and Jack followed closely behind her. As they entered they ran into another student.

“Aye mate. Be more careful with where you’re going.”

In front of Jack and Astrid stood a tall male. He wasn’t wearing a top and was showing off a lot of muscle, his grey hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Tattoo’s wrapped around the top of his arms.

“Err… Erm…”

Astrid was struggling to form words as her eyes moved up and down the male’s body. Jack decided he should speak up.

“We are looking for a student.”

The grey haired male rolled his eyes and huffed.

“Well I guess that mate. Which student are you looking for?”

“Hiccup.”

The male’s eyes widened.

“Hiccup? He’s already left.”

This time Jack’s eyes widened.

“Did you see which way he went or know where he was heading?”

The grey haired male scratched the back of his neck.

“Well he seemed to mumble something about getting back to the dragons. That’s all I know. You might be able to catch him if you run to the nearest campus exit.”

With that Jack bolted from the building trying to drag Astrid behind him.

“Thanks …”

“Aster.”

“Astrid and Jack.”

Astrid and Aster swapped smiles as Jack dragged her until Aster was out of view. Astrid started to run alongside Jack again.

“So where we heading?”

“The nearest exit. We should be able to spot Hiccup easily.”

Astrid nodded and continued to run.

Once they got to the exit they scanned to street. Jack was able to spot someone who appeared to be Hiccup walking around a corner.

“Astrid this way.”

He took off. Astrid followed closely behind. As they reached the corner Hiccup was easy to spot. Jack went to run over to him but Astrid held him back. Jack hissed.

“What are you doing? He is right there we can bring him back with us now and straighten up all this mess.”

“Why don’t we follow him instead? That way if something like this happens again we will know where to find him.”

Jack let the plan sink in before he nodded.

“Good. For now we will just follow him.”

They followed a good distance behind. They watched as he entered a supermarket and waited for him to come back out. When he did he was carrying a couple of bags which seemed full. He continued down the street, getting further and further away from the university.

As they walked they noticed how less and less people travelled down each street Hiccup took. Soon the only people on the street were Hiccup, Jack and Astrid. Jack had the nagging feeling Hiccup knew they were there. How could he not? Astrid kept telling him that they were too far away for Hiccup to sense them.

As they turned a corner they noticed Hiccup diving into an alleyway.

“Quick we might lose him if we don’t follow quickly.”

Astrid and Jack ran to the alleyway and entered it. Before either of them could process what was happening both were pinned with their backs to the wall, an elbow against each of their throats. It took a while for their eyes to get accustomed to the dimly lit alleyway. Once they could see both gasped at the person pinning them.

“Hiccup?”

The brunet released them and took a few steps back.

“What are you doing here? Don’t you know the danger you have put yourselves in?”

Astrid snapped at these words.

“And what about you? Aren’t you in just as much danger? Besides we came to see if you were ok seen as you disappeared for two days.”

“No I am not in danger. I know these parts and I can protect myself. Also I didn’t disappear for two days I just didn’t contact you for two days.”

“Same thing Hiccup. You can’t just stop communicating with people after seeing them every day for over a year.”

Jack just stood watching them arguing.

“Hiccup?”

Jack voice came out as a whisper but it was enough to silence the others. Hiccup turned to Jack.

“Yeah Jack it’s me. Come on you shouldn’t be here let me take you…”

Before Hiccup could finish what he was Jack flung himself towards the brunet and hugged him.

“I missed you.”

Tears once again spilled down Jack’s cheeks. Hiccup froze for a moment before returning the hug and comforting the younger male. Astrid just stood watching them, a smile dancing on her lips.

Before anyone could say or do anything else the shadows began to move.

Astrid found an arm around her throat and her own arms pinned to her back.

Jack found himself pulled away from Hiccup and in the same situation as Astrid.

Hiccup stood shocked for a moment before he also was restrained.

“Nice to see you again Dragon Tamer.”


	12. Chapter 12

Jack stood too shocked at the current situation. He watched Hiccup’s face clouded over from the words just uttered.

“Really! Guys! We did this just last week! You seriously can’t have improved or gotten anyone better in that time.”

Hiccup talked like he knew these people, like they were his friends. Jack looked over and saw the same surprised expression on Astrid’s face. Jack found his voice a few moments later.

“Hiccup? Do you know these people?”

In response to him speaking Jack felt the arm around his throat tightening. He choked a little. Hiccups eyes widened at the sound.

A small growl left his throat before he began speaking.

“Leave him alone! Do that again and I won’t leave you a barely living body. You will be died!”

The venom is Hiccup’s voice was clear as the look that could kill in his eyes. The person restraining Jack flinched, Jack could feel it. The arms holding Jack released him to the point he could almost get away.

Hiccup closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, apparently calming himself. When he opened his eyes again the only emotion that could be seen was a glint of humour.

“Come on. We better not leave the big man waiting.”

With that the group started moving. Hiccup in front with Jack and Astrid following behind. About another four figures walked next to them.

As the group walked down alleyways and streets Jack tried to remember the way back. Glancing at Astrid he could tell she was trying to do the same. Her eyes met his showing she was having just as much success as he was. None. They looked towards Hiccup who looked relaxed at the situation and continued to walk like he knew where he was going.

_He probably does. How many time has this happened to Hiccup? He mentioned this happened last week but when? On one of the nights he was out and about?_

Questions swirled around Jack’s mind as he tried to understand what was going on.

Soon the group stopped in front of a warehouse. Jack heard Hiccup sigh.

“And here we are. Again.”

With that Hiccup began walking to the entrance. Astrid and Jack where soon pushed into following. As they entered Jack noticed how wide and open the space was. In the center stood a figure. Hiccup was released as soon as he entered and carried on walking until he was in front of the figure.

Jack found himself pushed to sit on the floor next to Astrid. As they had been released Astrid made a move to fight, Hiccup’s voice sounded.

“Don’t fight them Astrid just sit there. Don’t worry we will leave here soon.”

Astrid clearly stopped her mental planning. She stared at Hiccup who hadn’t even turned to look at her. Jack had a feeling she wasn’t used to being told no when it came to fights.

“So how have you been Hiccup?”

Jack and Astrid sat still eyes never leaving Hiccup as a new voice rang through the warehouse. Hiccup shifted and placed all his weight to the side and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I have been good. Now will you tell me why I am here Dagur?”

The figure that stood in the center moved closer. There stood a male the same height if not taller than Hiccup, his brown hair was pulled back in a tight braid. He had a tattoo over his left eye that looked like three scratch marks.

“Well Hiccup. Like always we have a job for you.”

Jack could almost feel Hiccup rolling his eyes as he heard the brunet sigh.

“Sure Dagur and you know the deal I only do those jobs if you beat me.”

“Yes, yes I know.”

Dagur seemed annoyed at what Hiccup said.

_What does Dagur mean by job? What is this deal that leads to Hiccup fighting?_

Jack caught Astrid’s eyes and could easily read the same questions going through her thoughts.

“So are we going to do this so I can continue with my life please?”

Hiccup shifted his weight to the other side. It was clear to Jack that Hiccup was calm and used to these situations. Dagur grinned and stepped back away from Hiccup.

“Sure but first you will fight the group before me.”

“Dagur! The deal is I fight you and only you.”

“That is true Dragon Tamer. But I believe my group need some practice.”

Hiccup grinned, Jack felt shivers travel down his spine.

“Fine but I won’t fight them as the Dragon Tamer. Dagur the Deranged.”

Dagur’s smile dropped. Hiccup closed his eyes for a brief second, Jack saw a flash of cat eyes, before he shifted his weight once more and vanished into the shadows.

“Dammit Dragon Tamer! Berserkers get ready keep an eye out. The Nightfury is awake.”

Jack felt the tension rise in the warehouse as Dagur made his way to the nearest stairs and headed to the next floor. The guys holding him and Astrid down started whispering. Jack could just make out hat was being said.

“The Nightfury! That’s not good.”

“Why what’s wrong with the Nightfury? I thought he was the Dragon Tamer? He can’t fight all of us can he?”

“Well yes he is the Dragon Tamer but he has another persona. The Nightfury. He is silent and quick using the shadows and darkness. He moves using pure instinct and can finish most enemies in a single strike. None last more than 5 strikes before falling. Put simply.

He is never seen.

Never heard.

And

Never misses.”

Jack felt a cold sweat start to form on the back of his neck. He faced forward watching the group of guys who were now wondering around trying to find their enemy. It was easy to see that they believed in safety in numbers.

Jack honestly thought they had the right idea until a shadow moved and one went down. Coughing and spluttering caused the others to look at their comrade on the floor. In that split second the shadows in another area of the warehouse moved. This time two fell both holding their throats, coughing and spluttering like the first.

This continued to happen. Each time the strike came from a different area. Jack noticed once they fell the berserkers didn’t try getting back up. Most were unconscious, those that weren’t lay on the floor trying to catch their breath.

Soon all that was left on the ground floor was Jack, Astrid and the two berserkers holding them. Jack glanced up and saw Dagur. It confused Jack as he was an unnerving grin spread across the males face.

“Well done Nightfury. I guess it is my turn now.”

With that Dagur jumped over the banister and landed in the center of the ground floor. For a few seconds nothing happened. Jack could tell Dagur was trying to scan the shadows for a sign.

“Come on Hiccup the deal is when I fight you I fight the Dragon Tamer. Now show yourself.”

“I’m right here Dagur.”

Jack blinked as Dagur spun around. Sure enough Hiccup was stood there as if he had been there the entire time. He showed no sign of fatigue. In fact he showed no sign that he had just taken part in any action that had just happened.

“Well here you are Dragon Tamer.”

Dagur sneered as if the sight of Hiccup disgusted him but Jack saw interest in Dagur’s eyes. Jack gulped.

“Shall we get on with this then Dagur.”

“Fine.”

Soon enough Dagur rushed towards Hiccup. Jack watched as everything seemed in slow motion.

Dagur was just centimetres from grabbing Hiccup. Hiccup moved slightly raising his elbow. Suddenly Dagur had ran past Hiccup and was face planting the floor after Hiccup’s elbow came in contact with the top of Dagur’s spine. With that Dagur too was unconscious lying on the floor.

Hiccup quickly turned away and walked towards Jack and Astrid. As the brunet got closer something flashed in his green eyes causing the two remaining berserkers to release their captives and back away.

Before Jack could move to stand up a hand was held out in front of him. Looking up Jack saw Hiccup waiting to help him up. The green eyes now filled with concern and worry.

Jack grabbed the hand offered and was quickly pulled up. But it didn’t stop there before Jack realised he was in the brunets arms, being hugged. He returned the hug only to be released to quickly for his liking.

Hiccup then turned his attention to Astrid. Holding out his hand once again. The blonde accepted his hand and was quickly on her feet, she then used the momentum to punch Hiccup in the arm.

“Why did you do that? Why didn’t you tell me? How long has this been going on and what was he talking about jobs?”

Hiccup held up his hands in surrender. Jack noticed he didn’t even wince at Astrid’s punch.

“Look it is nothing to worry about. It is all over now. Come on let’s get you out of here.”

As Hiccup said that his phone began to ring. Hiccup quickly checked the screen and accepted the call.

“Hey… Yeah I know… Did they grab the bags… Good good… Don’t worry everything is sorted now… Yeah I will be there soon… Erm I will be bringing company… Don’t worry about that they can stay with me… yes I understand… Don’t worry I will take care of them… Right see you later… Bye.”

Jack watched Hiccup waiting to find out what was happening next. Hiccup quickly placed his mobile back into his pocket. Crossing over to Jack, Hiccup quickly held Jack’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Jack couldn’t help letting his cheeks blush slightly but didn’t fight. Glancing at Hiccup out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Hiccup’s cheeks where also a little pink.

“Come on. It is time you meet the Dragons.”

The three of them exited the ware house. No-one saw Dagur slowly rise, or saw him grin as he spotted Hiccup holding Jack’s hand.


	13. Chapter 13

The trio quickly moved through deserted street and alleyways. Hiccup led the way never releasing Jack’s hand and Astrid followed closely behind. Hiccup glanced around every now and then just in case of danger.

_What am I doing? I should be taking them back to the university. They would be safe there._

**_Yes but the Dragons are closer. Besides even if you took them back you would return to the dragons tonight and these two would probably follow you again._ **

_That’s true._

**_Besides of you are doing a job like planned tonight, the dragons will keep them safe until you get back._ **

_ Exactly. I can’t wait to do a job. _

_I’m still not talking to you._

_ Whatever. I think I will be out by the end of tonight. _

_Not if I can help it you won’t._

_ If you say so. _

Hiccup couldn’t suppress a groan at Pitch’s words. He then noticed Jack looking at him, so he placed a small smile on his face.

_Dammit I shouldn’t be worrying him._

Quickly the apartment building came into view.

“Come on. We are nearly there.”

Suddenly Hiccup noticed movement behind them. Dagur! But it wasn’t just Dagur, apparently the berserkers were up once more and chasing them. Without a second thought Hiccup bent and swiped carrying Jack in a bridal position and started running. Astrid started running after him.

“DRAGONS!”

As soon as the word was out of his mouth he saw 7 figures running towards him. Running to meet Meatlug, Hiccup handed the younger male over.

“Get him back and keep him safe please.”

Once she had a firm hold of Jack she nodded her head and ran back to the building.

“Stormfly I need you to look after Astrid please.”

Hiccup knew better then to order any of the dragons. He was not their leader but their equal. It was how the group worked. He noticed Stormfly give a quick nod before heading towards the blonde girl. Quickly the two followed Meatlug back to the building.

Hiccup turned back to face Dagur and the berserkers. Next to him stood Hookfang, Belch and Barf, Torch and Thornado.

6 dragons verses 30 or more berserkers and Dagur in an open street.

_ Well isn’t this a fun development. _

_Why do you have to talk now?_

_ Simple because it is fun to annoy you. _

_Oh Fuck off._

The two groups stood staring at each other. Hiccup’s eyes focused on Dagur and the glare was returned.

“Dagur this will break the agreement. Why are you doing this?”

Dagur smiled.

“I have no use for the agreement anymore. But I will get what I want.”

“Oh and what will that be?”

Dagur gave a small shrug giving the appearance of uncaring before facing Hiccup once again with an unnerving grin.

“You of course.”

With that the berserkers started charging. The dragons were quickly surrounded having at least 5 attacker each but Hiccup wasn’t worried. There was a reason the dragons were such a small group but were never messed with.

All trained themselves daily almost becoming quicker, stronger, to have the ability to drop an enemy with as few hits as possible. For fights such as these.

It seemed like second to Hiccup before all the berserkers beside Dagur had dropped to the floor. The 6 dragons stood with their own pile of unconscious berserkers, none breathing heavy or breaking a sweat. Hiccup couldn’t hold back a chuckle.

_Well that was a fun warm up training._

**_Tell me about it. Nothing warms you up better then knocking a few berserkers unconscious._ **

Dagur’s eyes still locked on Hiccup as the brunet stepped over the berserkers by his feet.

“So are you going to retreat yet Dagur?”

“Nope I still haven’t got what I came for.”

With that Dagur once again threw himself at Hiccup. Hiccup rolled his eyes as he dodged Dagur.

“Come on. How many times do we have to do this?”

“As many times as long as I get what I want.”

Dagur kept charging at Hiccup acting, well like a berserker. Hiccup kept dodging but not attacking so he could keep talking.

“Why? Why do you want me? Besides it will never happen.”

With that comment Dagur smiled.

“Sure it will. I just have to keep trying.”

“You haven’t answered my questions. Why me?”

“Simple. YOU are the best fighter amongst the three groups. YOU are what keeps the tiny group known as the Dragons from being destroyed. YOU who knows when to talk, when to fight and when to kill. YOU who has that amazing body that I so want to claim and touch.”

Hiccup shivered in disgust at the last comment. Dagur licked his lips his eyes never leaving Hiccup as he charged once again.

“Once again that is never going to happen.”

Dagur gave a small laugh.

“No Hiccup you should rephrase that. It will happen. It will happen AGAIN.”

Hiccup just held back the wince as Dagur’s words hit him.

_Dammit did he have to bring that up?_

**_Don’t let him get to you. It was in the past. You are now strong enough for it never to happen again._ **

_ I don’t know why you’re complaining. That night was amazing… _

_Shut up and fuck off Pitch! I don’t have time to deal with your shit right know._

Hiccup finally losing his patience struck Dagur as he ran past again. This time using his foot to trip the berserker as well as an elbow to the back of his head again. The male was unconscious before he even touched the ground.

“It will NEVER happen again.”

Hiccup growled at the unconscious male. The other dragons kept their distance until they felt Hiccup calm down.

Hookfang was the first to walk over to the brunet.

“Hey Hiccup. Come on their all down now. Let’s get back to your friends.”

Hiccup turned to Hookfang and let a small smile claim his lips.

“Come on then let’s go.”

The two males turned and started walking towards the apartment building.

“You weren’t even fighting properly were you?”

Hiccup smirked as he glanced towards the other.

“Of course not. The only person I fight all out with is you. It is a waste to go all out on people who can’t stand after one hit.”

Hookfang laughed before tapping his fist to Hiccup’s shoulder.

“Keep that up and when there is a fight you need to go all out on you won’t have the stamina.”

“Fine how about I make it up to you? How about we spare tonight before I leave to do a job?”

Hookfang’s expression darkened.

“I thought you had stopped doing those jobs.”

Hiccup shrugged.

“I stopped doing them through other people. Now I am contacted when to go and I get it done. Besides I get the money directly that way.”

“We don’t need any more money Hiccup. You have done enough. Thanks to you most of us now have an education, a decent education. Because of that many now have jobs. Legal jobs. You don’t need to keep doing this.”

Hiccup kept his eyes focused on the ground.

“Don’t worry I will stop soon. I will stop once I have repaid you for all those years you cared for me.”

Hookfang stopped walking. He turned to Hiccup who had also stopped walking.

“Hiccup. Hiccup look at me.”

Hiccup complied and met his green eyes to Hookfang’s yellow eyes.

“Hiccup you have been with us just over 5 years. Since the day you turned up you changed things. If anything we now owe you.”

Hiccup was shocked.

“No! No, you guys don’t owe me anything. Everything I have done is thanks for you taking me in that day. I don’t know where I would have gone or what I would have done if it wasn’t for the dragons.”

Hookfang nodded his head.

“I understand where you are coming from Hiccup I do. But you need to ease up. You’re in university taking the hardest course. That is what you should be focusing on. Not us. You were able to get that all by yourself.”

Hiccup could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He knew they would fall soon but he didn’t care. Hookfang was telling him to go. To focus on his education, but how could he? How could he focus on his university course when the dragons still didn’t have a proper home to return to every night?

Hookfang must have noticed the tears because he pulled Hiccup into a hug.

“It is ok Hiccup. We will be fine.”

The two males stood there for a few minutes whilst Hiccup cried. Once he had finished Hiccup wiped his eyes and plastered a grin on his face.

“Thanks. Last one to the training grounds give the other a free shot.”

With that Hiccup started running Hookfang also smiling was right on his heels.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack watched from the window as Hiccup and the others fought. It seemed to last hours until the last berserker had dropped. Jack signed with relief as he saw Hiccup heading towards the building they were in.

Jack turned to run down the stairs to meet Hiccup. As he did he spotted Astrid’s expression. Anger, relief, confusion and admiration filled her eyes.

“Hey are you ok?”

Astrid’s head snapped around at Jack’s question.

“Yeah I am fine. I just… I just can’t believe this is where Hiccup has been since he left Berk. All the things he must have been through. Didn’t you hear him? How he talked about fighting people like it was a game? How being kidnapped was part of his usual routine? That is not right. Hiccup shouldn’t have lived like this.”

“HEY!”

Both Jack and Astrid jumped. They turned to see the girl who had helped Astrid stood behind them, glaring.

“How dare you! How dare you judge how we live! If where Hiccup had come from was better than this why did he end up here? You’er Astrid right? You’re the girl who pushed Hiccup too far and released Pitch. You’re the reason Hiccup told his father, the reason he was disowned, the reason we had to pick him up off the streets.”

The girl stopped briefly as tears fell from Astrid’s eyes. The girl gave a small smile.

“But you want to know something. If not for Hiccup we would probably be worst off. Hiccup is probably one of the best things to ever happen to the Dragons. He has gone through more trials and dangers then the rest of us. Do not look down at what he has accomplished just because of the little you have seen. He is saving us.”

With that the girl turned around and, just like Dagur, jumped over the railings to the floor below.

Jack stood paralyzed to the spot from the corner of his eye he could see Astrid was the same. Below they heard calls and cheers as Hiccup entered the building. At the sound Astrid dropped to her knees and Jack raced for the stairs.

Jack quickly descended the stairs and almost knocked Hiccup over. Almost, because apparently Hiccup had been waiting for him and was more solid then Jack realised. Wrapped in a hug Jack could feel Hiccup’s chest raising and falling.

“You ok Jack?”

Worry was clear as Hiccup asked the question. Jack looked up in response and smiled at Hiccup. Hiccup physically relaxed before placing a small kiss on Jack’s forehead. Jack blushed at the contact, seeing the younger male blush, Hiccup seemed to realise what he was doing and blushed himself. He heard the others chuckling and teasing Hiccup about blushing.

When Hiccup and Jack separated, Astrid had come down the stairs. Her eyes showed no sign that she had been crying. Spotting her Hiccup started introductions.

“Right guys. This is Jack and Astrid.

Jack, Astrid this is Hookfang...”

Hiccup pointed to the male stood next to him. The male was wearing red top and black jeans, both had rips in them, red hair with black tips and yellow cat eyes.

That was something Jack noticed about the Dragons. They all had cat eyes like Toothless.

“This is Stormfly…”

The girl from before stood forward. She wore black leggings with a blue denim skirt her top was also a light blue. The females hair was blond with flecks of blue and her eyes were the palest blue, almost white. On her hands Jack spotted black fingerless gloves. They appeared to be made of leather and spikes stood from the knuckles.

Hiccup continued with introductions.

“This here is Meatlug…”

A girl at the back gave a small wave. She wasn’t big as in fat but she was bulky. She had short brown hair tied back in a small bun. She was wearing a vest top with a brown jacket over the top, with brown jeans. Her brown eyes showed warmth and care but Jack felt something else there.

“This little guy here is Torch…”

 “Hey.”

Jack quickly looked down to see a small boy. Jack gasped. The boy had white hair and orange eyes. The young male was wearing white shorts and a red top.

Jack knelt down to meet the boy’s eyes.

“Hey. Is your hair naturally that colour?”

The boy rolled his eyes.

“Err… Yeah it is. Why do you ask?”

Jack chuckled.

“It’s just you’re the first person I have met to have natural white hair from a young age like myself.”

Torch looked up and noticed the colour of Jack’s hair and a grin rapidly claimed the young boy’s lips.

“Cool! I’m not the only one with white hair.”

Jack heard Hiccup chuckle before carrying on with introductions.

“These two are Belch and Barf…”

A boy and girl walked forward. Their green hair tied back in loose ponytails. The colour of their eyes matched their hair. Pale. They both wore plain green tops and brown trousers.

“Here is Thornado…”

Another boy walked forward. This one was bulky like Meatlug but showed more muscle. He wore a blue top and shorts. He had no hair.

“And around here somewhere is Cloud Jumper. He tends to stick to himself but usually he is the first down if there is an injury. He is such a mother hen.”

The Dragons chuckle at the description of Cloud Jumper.

“Come on you promised me a fight. A proper fight. So no trying to end it quickly. We will fight till we are both on the ground gasping.”

Hookfang moved away from the group with those words. Jack felt worry and panic rising until he noticed Hiccup was smiling. Smiling like he was a child on Christmas morning and about to open the best gift.

“Yeah yeah I’m coming now.”

The other dragons scattered to the edge. Stormfly walked over to Jack and Astrid.

“If you want the best view come up stair. You’re in for a real treat. Rarely do those two fight all out like they are about to.”

Jack followed and glanced backwards to see Astrid was following also. They made their way back up the stairs and stood leaning over the railings.

Hiccup and Hookfang and taken their tops off. Jack could see all of Hiccup’s muscles rippling as they waited. The two males circled sizing up their opponent before standing completely still.

Jack didn’t even dare blink in case of missing anything. Suddenly the two males flew at each other. Their speed was enough to make them look like blurs. Jack heard Astrid gasp and wasn’t sure if it was because of the speed or the punch Hiccup just received to the jaw. Surprisingly Hiccup didn’t fall backwards but seemed to ride the punch and pulled his own which hit Hookfang in the ear, sending the male flying.

Jack winced as he could feel the guy’s ear ringing. That had been a sharp blow. A quiet chuckle could be heard, Jack turned towards it. Stormfly was watching the fight, her eye alight like Hiccups had been.

“This is just warm up. Wait till they start pulling attacks that will actually cause pain and leave marks.”

Jack continued to watch. Now the pair seemed more occupied with bodging any attack the other threw at them. Jack heard the occasional gasp come from Astrid as they kept fighting.

Jack noticed movements became quicker, their attacks more precise. Jack had never seen anything like it. How long this continued for Jack couldn’t say he was too focused on watching the movements, just remembering to breath.

Suddenly something in Hiccup’s movements changed. His attacks became vicious, aiming for the throat mainly. The next gasp Jack heard came from Stormfly.

“Dammit!”

A hiss came from Stormfly before she once again jumped over the banister. Jack spotted the other dragons started to move at the sight of Stormfly. Soon the fight had become the dragons verses Hiccup.

Jack wanted to protest but felt he couldn’t, instead he made a move to go down the stairs. Apparently Astrid had the same thought and also turned.

“I wouldn’t if I were you.”

Behind the pair stood a male. Jack couldn’t help stare.

“Trust me you don’t want to get mixed up in that. Just watch you will see in a minute.”

Both of them turned back to the fight going on. Hiccup was now fighting all the dragons at once. He stood in the center of a circle. The other dragons continued to fight.

Jack watched as the dragons seemed to be using a pattern. One dragon would attack Hiccup. Then as Hiccup turned his attention to them, blocking and ready to attack them, another dragon would attack. It seemed to Jack they were trying to avoid Hiccup’s attacks. Astrid voiced his question.

“Why do they appear to be avoiding Hiccup’s attacks? It is like they are trying to distract him more than fight him.”

The male glanced from the fight to her.

“That is exactly what they are doing. Distracting him. I understand you know he has split personalities.”

Both nodded and waited for the older male to continue.

“Well when Hiccup is fighting he gets … how should I put it… excited? And when he does so it is easier for Pitch to influence him. With Pitch influence Hiccup’s attacks become more violent and have been known to almost kill people. Not that he has done that to any of us of course. We spotted this occurrence pretty quickly before Hiccup became too strong. Right now they are trying to tire Hiccup out. This way even if Pitch is in control he can’t harm anyone or go out into the streets.”

The male chuckled.

“This is also the reason the Dragons fighting abilities have increased since Hiccup arrived. They had to match Hiccup’s development. They developed their agility and strength but no matter how hard or long they trained Hiccup was soon faster and stronger than them all. Now they have to fight together because individually they don’t stand a chance. There we go.”

As the last sentence left the males mouth he jump over the railings. Jack watched as the dragons dealt a final attack towards Hiccup who blocked it and began to fall. The male who had just been talking to Jack and Astrid quickly caught Hiccup before the brunet collapsed on the floor. The dragons quickly scattered. One grabbed Hiccup’s top, another ran away and quickly came back with a glass of water.

By the time Hiccup and Astrid had made their way down. Hiccup was sat down on a crate, with an empty glass in his hands. Jack gulped.

Hiccup still had a bare chest. Sweat was running down his face, neck and over his muscles. The brunet’s chest was raising and falling quickly as Hiccup tried to slow his breathing. Jack then noticed the other dragons were in similar states.

Hiccup stood up.

“I’m going for a shower before I head out again.”

With that Hiccup walked towards one of the many doors. The other dragons chuckled.

“Just like Hiccup to fight until he can’t stand then only need a few minutes before he is up and going again. Where does he get that energy from?”

Hookfang was now sat on the crate shaking his head.

“Honestly I feel sorry for anyone who has to take part in any night activities with that guy.”

Yellow eyes met Jack’s. The white haired male couldn’t stop a blush from spreading across his cheeks.

“W-we’re not like that.”

Hookfang smiled.

“Not right now you’re not but soon I think. Very soon.”

“Here go give this to Hiccup he forgot it again.”

Just as Jack turned a towel fell into his arms. Blushing once more he quickly worked to the same door he had seem Hiccup enter. From behind him he could hear the others talking.

“I bet they’ll be together by the end of the week.”

“Nah knowing Hiccup it will take a month.”

Trying to ignore the comment Jack pushed the door open as his blushed deepened.

He then stood frozen.

In front of him stood Hiccup, with his back towards Jack but that wasn’t the point. The point was Hiccup was stood in front of Jack NAKED.

The room turned out to be a large shower room you would expect to see in a prison. On one wall was baskets lined up. Hiccup had put his clothing in one.

But Jack barely registered that as he looked Hiccup’s body up and down. Freckles cover the brunet’s back as if to make up leaving his chest and stomach freckle free. The freckles also seemed to claim the back of his legs. Jack tried his best not to let his eyes settle to long on Hiccup’s ass but it was hard. There is was also covered in freckles but lighter than on his back. Jack just managed to snatch his eyes away as Hiccup turned around.

Hiccup jumped at the sight of Jack.

“Geez I-I didn’t know you were standing there.”

Hearing Hiccup stutter made Jack chuckle a little. Jack held out the towel he was holding.

“Here I was told to bring you this.”

Hiccup’s eyes widened before he brought his hand to meet his face.

“Oh gods how did I manage to forget it again.”

Quickly Hiccup crossed the shower room to grab the towel. Jack swallowed as the brunet got closer. Desperate not to let his eyes wonder to low Jack focused on Hiccup’s chest. The chest that was clear of all freckles, that rippled with every move Hiccup made.

“Like what you see?”

Jack looked up to meet Hiccup’s green eyes. Blushing as he realised he had been staring.

“Oh err sorry.”

Jack quickly adverted his gaze to anywhere but Hiccup. Next thing Jack heard was Hiccup chuckling.

“Well if I am honest I like the fact I caught your attention. I just didn’t think I would have that sort of effect on you.”

Jack met Hiccup’s eyes once more to notice they flickered down before meeting his blue ones again. Without having to look down Jack realised how tight his trousers had become.

_Oh crap what do I do now?_

Hiccup chuckled again.

“Don’t worry. I won’t do anything. Thanks for the towel.”

With that said Hiccup took the towel from Jack’s hands and placed a small damp kiss on Jack’s forehead before moving away. Jack only noticed how much warmth Hiccup was giving off as the cold air replaced the spot the brunet had just been standing in.

Jack watched as Hiccup placed the towel somewhere dry and within easy reach before walking back to the shower. Suddenly Jack had a wild idea. It was crazy but he didn’t care.

After a few quick preparations Jack made his way over to Hiccup. Hiccup turned around just before Jack got to him.

“Jack! What are you doing?”

Hiccup’s eyes widened and he sounded shocked. Jack didn’t stop he kept coming closer until he was right in front of Hiccup. Wrapping his arms around the brunet’s waist Jack smiled.

“I’m doing exactly what I want.”

With those words Jack tilted his head up a little before pushing his body up a little to meet the brunet’s lips.


	15. Chapter 15

_Oh gods! Jack is kissing me!_

Hiccup’s hands quickly attach themselves to Jack’s waist pulling him closer. This allowed for Hiccup to respond and deepen the kiss.

He heard Jack give a small moan. As the younger male did so Hiccup allowed his hands to wonder. He let his fingers run over the pale skin, feeling all the indents as small muscles made themselves known.

Hiccup felt as Jack moved his hands up and around his neck. Hiccup hummed in pleasure as the movement brought the two of them closer together.

Their lips parted for a second to allow them to breathe, but only for a second. Even if their bodies weren’t their mouths had to be connected. Hiccup allowed his hands to wonder in two different directions.

One hand wondered upwards until it stopped at the back of Jack’s head.

The other wondered down. It quickly found its target and gripped it, moving slowly.

The action caused Jack to gasp, Hiccup used this to his advantage and quickly slipped his tongue inside.

_This… this feels so right._

Hiccup’s hand kept pumping Jack’s length causing the male to groan. Hiccup hummed in response.

_ Well isn’t someone having fun? _

Hiccup broke off the kiss and quickly released and moved away from Jack.

“Wh-what’s wrong Hiccup?”

Jack seemed surprise and confused by Hiccup’s movements.

_Of course he is. But I can’t do this._

_ Why not? Don’t let me stop you. You were being very intimate, controlling, dominate. I like this side of you Hiccup. You should show it more often. _

_Fuck off Pitch. I can’t be dealing with you right now._

_ Don’t worry I won’t get in your way. You know as long as I get a piece of the pleasure. _

_PITCH!_

**_Pitch! Stop this. Hiccup has finally found someone to be intimate with again after all these years. Why do you have to take part in it at all? Didn’t you have your fun with all those one-night stands?_ **

_ Yes but this is different. Hiccup is attached to this one. _

_Pitch fuck off you sick twisted bastard._

_ Now, now Hiccup that language is really not nice. _

_I don’t give a shit let alone two of them._

Hiccup noticed Jack moving closer to him slowly. The younger male was still waiting for an answer. Taking a step back, away from Jack, Hiccup took a deep breathe.

“I’m sorry Jack I-I can’t do this. I want to… I just can’t.”

With that Hiccup walked over to where he had left his towel and clothing. Quickly drying himself and getting dressed Hiccup glanced over his shoulder to look at Jack.

The young white haired male hadn’t moved after Hiccup took the step back. Only Jack’s head and eyes followed Hiccup. Having gotten completely dressed Hiccup looked over a Jack once more.

“I’m sorry Jack. I really am.”

With those words said Hiccup left the shower room. He had one destination in mind as he made his way over to another door. Hiccup could hear the rest of the group, quickly thinking he called over to them.

“Can someone take a towel into the shower room for Jack?”

Someone called back.

“You’re finished already? Damn the poor guy I hope you weren’t too rough. You should have shared yours with him.”

Laughter quickly followed the comment. Hiccup didn’t find it funny at all instead it strengthen the anger he held against himself.

“Just make sure he gets a towel and quickly!”

The group seemed to notice the difference in his tone. The next comment Hiccup could tell came from Hookfang.

“Hey Hiccup what’s wrong? Where are you going?”

Hiccup could hear the concern in his voice but it seemed to have the same effect as the laughter before. Hiccup snapped before he could stop himself.

“I’m going to do my job! Make sure he gets a towel!”

With that Hiccup reached the door he was after and threw himself through it. Grabbing the black helmet that read Nightfury, Hiccup quickly jumped on the matching motorbike. There was one for each member of the group. Hiccup started his up letting the engine run before revving it. With each rev blue lights that ran the center of the bike light up like ridges on a dragons back.

Hiccup’s motorbike was the only one to have this addition. The other dragons had done it as a gift and surprise after Hiccup had bought the bikes. They had said it was appropriate that the Dragon Tamer rode a dragon.

Hiccup chuckled. Right now that was exactly what he needed, what he wanted. He wanted to feel the wind whipping past him, he needed to feel like he was flying and nothing was going to stop him.

Hiccup arrived at the destination he was told. He didn’t remove his helmet, past experiences had taught him that having his face covered was necessary. Walking in to the bar Hiccup placed a piece of paper on the bar like usual. Quickly it was noticed and a bag with another piece of paper was passed to him. Nodding his head at no-one in particular he grabbed the bag and exited the bar.

Settling the bag on his back, Hiccup quickly climbed on to his motorbike and sped down the road.

He knew the roads now of by heart, every road, every route, the ones to get to destinations quickly and the ones good for losing people if being followed. He knew how to avoid traffic and the police routes so he didn’t catch any unwanted attention.

Weaving between other vehicles and building at high speeds felt natural to Hiccup. He arrived at his destination after riding for an hour and half. His destination was similar to the abandoned warehouse Dagur seemed to call home.

Knocking on the metal door Hiccup waited patiently. A metal panel set in the center top of the door slide across revealing a pair of eyes. Hiccup quickly held up the bag for the eyes to see. The eyes gave a brief nod before disappearing and opening the door.

No-one stood on the other side of the door, which seemed to invite him in but Hiccup knew better. He placed the bag just inside the door and used his foot to gently push it further in. Soon the bag vanished and the door shut. A few moments later the metal panel slide across again. This time a voice joined the eyes.

“You didn’t look inside the bag did you?”

Hiccup was used to this question so shook his head.

The eyes once again gave a brief nod. This time instead of the metal panel sliding closed again it was left open for a few seconds before a bundle of notes were passed through. Hiccup quickly grabbed them and backed away from the door. His job was now done. He had delivered the bag like told, what was inside was none of his business. Just like if the receiver was happy or not was none of his business but having heard and seen what can happen to carriers if the receiver is not happy made him cautious.

Quickly he climbed back onto his bike and left the warehouse far behind him. On the way back he rode at a more leisurely speed. It took him longer but by the time he returned to the apartment block he felt better.

Expecting everyone to have gone to sleep it surprised Hiccup when he almost walked into Hookfang after parking and locking his motor bike away.

“Oh hey Hookfang I thought everyone would be asleep by now.”

“Yeah well I thought I had better stay up and explain what happened after you left.”

Hiccup began to fidget. He had thought about it and felt like he made the right decision but that didn’t excuse the way he talked to the dragons before leaving.

“Hookfang I am so sor…”

“Don’t worry about it Hiccup. We understood what happened. We may have had to explain to Jack a little before he realised but everything is fine now.”

Hiccup relaxed at Hookfang’s words.

“Well you better head upstairs. Jack is in your room and Astrid is sharing with Stormfly. After you left the two girls hit it off well, maybe a little too well.”

Hiccup chuckled along with Hookfang. Everyone knew Stormfly’s preference and knew if she decided Astrid didn’t stand a chance.

“Ok I will head up there now.”

Hiccup moved to head up the stairs but Hookfang grabbed his arm.

“When are you going to stop Hiccup?”

Without turning around Hiccup answered.

“When I have saved up enough.”

The hand on Hiccup’s arm tightened slightly.

“How much more do you need to save? What is so important that you continue these ‘jobs’ to get the money?”

“You will find out when the time comes. Just trust me please.”

Hiccup refused to look Hookfang in the eyes. He waited for the older male to release his arm. A few moments later the older male sighed and let go.

Hiccup quickly dived up the stairs before he could be questioned more. Just a little more. Then no more ‘jobs’ and no more secrets. He just needed a little more.

Hiccup stopped outside his door. After leaving so curtly he wasn’t sure what greeting he would get from Jack. He hoped the younger male was already asleep. Taking a deep breathe Hiccup opened the door.

“Hey.”

Nope Jack was not asleep instead he was sat on Hiccup’s bed wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Hiccup recognised them from the pile he kept here just in case.

_They look good on him. The shorts need to be a little shorter to show more leg. The top frames his body well._

**_Calm down. You need to talk to him like a human. Not looking him over finding the best way to attack. He isn’t your prey at the moment._ **

_Are you really one to talk?_

_ Look if you don’t want to go for it please swap with me. That gear is too enticing to leave alone. _

_No never. I will not let you do as you please to Jack._

“Hey…”

Hiccup quickly focused on Jack again.

“Hey.”

Hiccup watched as Jack bite his bottom lip lightly. The brunet managed to suppress the sound trying to escape his throat. He remembered to clearly how those pale, thin lips felt against his own.

**_What did I just say?_ **

_I’m trying ok. Give me some credit. Any other male would be on top of him by now._

_ I second that. _

**_Shut up Pitch_ ** _(Hiccup and Toothless said this at the same time)_

“Um I want to talk about what happened before you left.”

Once again Jack’s voice called for Hiccup to focus on him.

“Jack don’t worry about what happened earlier. Let’s just forget it ever happened.”

Jack stood up at the brunet’s words.

“I don’t want to forget! I want to tell you I understand. I understand why you pulled back. Yes it hurt but after talking with the others I understand. I want to tell you I am happy that you are trying to protect me from yourself.”

Jack quietened down as he looked at the floor. The next words came out very quietly and Hiccup was not expecting them.

“I want you to know that I want to try. I want us to try getting closer to each other, develop our relationship. I want us one day to be able to be intermit without worrying about anything.”

Hiccup felt a smile cross his face. He hadn’t scared the young male away with his quick retreat. Jack was giving Hiccup another chance.

Quickly closing the space between them Hiccup pulled Jack into a hug and kissed the males forehead.

“Come on let’s get some sleep.”

The two males quickly climbed into the single bed and pulled covers over themselves. Naturally they held onto each other snuggling in. Jack’s head rested on Hiccup’s arm with the younger male’s forehead resting on the brunet’s chest. Hiccup had his remaining arm on Jack’s hips whilst Jack had his arms gently curled into his own chest. Their legs tangled keeping them close together.

Feeling bold Hiccup moved his hand off Jack’s waist and gently pushed the boys chin until he had easy access to kiss him. Jack quickly responded to the kiss but Hiccup broke it off keeping the kiss short and sweet. With that the two males returned to their previous positions.

Soon the males drifted into a peace full sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack slowly started to wake up. Before opening his eyes he shifted a little to find something wrapped around him. Opening his eyes didn’t help Jack much, everything was black still. Trying to move again Jack found his legs tangled and something holding his waist tightly, he then noticed the same sort of grip on the back of his head.

Jack lay still for a while trying to think of what happened the night before. The first thing came that came to mind was Hiccup in the shower.

Jack felt his face flush at the memory, the colour deepened when he remember what he did.

_I cannot believe I did that. What was I thinking stripping and joining Hiccup? I guess that is the point I wasn’t thinking._

Sighing to himself he continued.

_Jack stood in the shower simply staring at the door. Hiccup had been stood there just seconds before. The white haired male could hear shouting from the other side but not who it was or what was said._

_Jack almost collapsed as he realised Hiccup had truly left. Sliding down the wall Jack drew his knee’s up, wrapped his arms around them then let his forehead fall onto them. Jack’s mind was racing over what had just happened, to see what he had done wrong._

_He walked over to Hiccup, wrapped his arms around the brunet’s waist and kissed him. For a few moments Jack thought Hiccup wasn’t going to kiss him back but then he felt hands on his hips pulling him closer to the brunet._

_Once he was closer Hiccup responded and deepened their kiss. Jack, felt a surge of satisfaction and need, let out a moan. Soon after Jack felt Hiccup’s warm hands wonder over his body. It felt like Hiccup was studying him. A trail of warmth followed after Hiccup’s fingers._

_Jack moved his arms up around Hiccup’s neck earning a hum from the back of the brunet’s throat. This pleased Jack a lot. It showed him how much Hiccup returned his feelings, even if everything else that happened the past few days hadn’t._

_Their lips separated for a second but in that second Jack felt lose and greed. He needed his lips to be touching the brunet’s again. After their lips met again, Jack felt Hiccup’s hands wondering again._

_The first stopped at the back of his head. Holding it in place so Jack couldn’t break of the kiss, had he even wanted to. The other moved lower. Jack gasped as he felt the grip around his member._

_Jack felt Hiccup take advantage of him gasping by slipping his tongue inside. With Hiccup now exploring Jack’s mouth as well as gripping his erection. Jack moaned again which was quickly joined with a hum from Hiccup._

_Suddenly Jack was stood on his own. No longer could he fell Hiccup’s warmth. Opening his eyes that had been shut Jack saw Hiccup stood apart from him. Jack saw something in Hiccup’s green eyes but wasn’t sure what it was._

_The next second Hiccup was apologizing. Jack took a step towards him but the brunet took a step back. Jack could only watch as Hiccup quickly dried and dressed himself. He apologized once more before exiting._

_Everything was going ok right? Jack knew he was new to the whole two-guys-in-a-relationship but he did what he could._

_It took a while before Jack realised someone was calling his name. Looking up he spotted the older male Hiccup introduced as Hookfang._

_The male was stood over Jack holding a towel. His yellow eyes showing nothing but concern. Jack reached up for the towel, at some point the shower had been turned off. Standing up Jack made his way back to his clothing. Hookfang seemed to be talking to him but Jack didn’t care. He was still thinking about Hiccup._

_Once he was dressed Jack headed for the door. Hookfang grabbed his arm._

_“Jack look at me.”_

_Jack did as he was told, finally hearing words, and looked at Hookfang. The male seemed to relax a little._

_“Ok good. Look how about I take you to Hiccup’s room and we can talk.”_

_Jack nodded. He wasn’t sure what they were going to talk about but it was better than wondering around._

_Hookfang lead the way. As Jack followed he noticed the others had paired up and were practicing. In the corner he noticed Astrid practicing with Stormfly. The two seemed close to Jack, to close to be practicing fighting moves and he could have sworn Astrid’s cheeks were red._

_Shaking his head Jack continued to follow Hookfang. They headed up the stairs and Hookfang walked over to a door. He opened it and jerked his head showing Jack he should enter first._

_The room was small and bare. Inside sat a bed and chest of draws. Scattered on the walls were a few pictures. The pictures mainly contained members of the Dragons._

_“Hiccup still won’t let us change this room. It has been this way since he joined us all those years ago. At least the pictures add a personal touch to the room.”_

_Jack listened as he looked around. The room seemed devoid of emotion or feelings._

_“You might as well change into something else. Look in the draws I am sure Hiccup won’t mind you wearing his clothes.”_

_Jack nodded and Hookfang exited the room. Quickly Jack changed in to shorts and a top which lay on top of everything else._

_“Done!”_

_Hookfang re-entered the room. The two males sat on the bed._

_“I understand you know what happened between Hiccup and Astrid and you know about Pitch.”_

_Jack nodded his head._

_Of course he knew, why were they talking about this?_

_“I can easily take a guess and say you and Hiccup had an intermit moment in the shower room.”_

_Jack nodded again._

_“I take it your upset because Hiccup back out and ran away.”_

_Once again Jack nodded._

_If he knew why was he asking?_

_“Well this is where I tell you why he did so. Why Hiccup ‘ran-away’.”_

_Jack’s head snapped up at those words._

_“You know. You know why Hiccup suddenly stopped.”_

_This time it was Hookfang’s turn to nod._

_“Why? Why did he run-away? I thought he liked me. He seemed to respond. I thought he liked me.”_

_Jack was doing everything to stop tears falling. The fact Hiccup had moved away from him after responding as he had, really got to Jack._

_“Well you see Jack he is scared.”_

_“Scared?”_

_Hookfang nodded his head._

_“Yeah. Hiccup is scared of himself or more accurately of Pitch.”_

_Hookfang paused to allow Jack to process the information._

_“When Hiccup joined the Dragons he told us about him and Toothless. He left out Pitch until ‘he’ showed himself._

_The first time we met Pitch he attacked Stormfly. When Hiccup came back he broke down. He apologized to Stormfly all the time. Once he calmed down a little he locked himself in this room._

_He hadn’t harmed Stormfly in anyway but he had shocked us. I managed to get Hiccup to open the door after a few days. We talked and that was when I found out about Pitch and what happened with Astrid._

_I saw her scar almost instantly. Just like Hiccup had described. Honestly I hadn’t believed him until I saw it on the girl. I have seen what Pitch can do but I didn’t think he had been so violent the first time he took control.”_

_Hookfang let out a small chuckle before continuing._

_“I feel like an idiot. I have seen Pitch in action how could I not believe he could harm someone._

_But yeah. That is probably the reason he backed away. He was probably trying to protect you from Pitch.”_

_Looking at Jack, Hookfang decided to give him another, more recent example._

_“Think about earlier when me and Hiccup where practicing. You noticed how Hiccup’s attacks changed and everyone got involved right?”_

_Jack nodded._

_“Well that was because he got excited during the fight. The rush of adrenaline and testosterone. Now imagine what he would be feeling when embracing the person he loves.”_

_Jack thought for a moment._

_Yeah that sounds about right. The body releases the same chemicals right?... WAIT!_

_“Did you just say Hiccup loves me?”_

_Hookfang eyes widened._

_“Yeah. Didn’t you know?”_

_Jack shook his head. He then noticed a blush spread across Hookfang’s cheeks._

_“Sorry I just assumed because of the activities that seemed to have happened in the shower room._

_Hiccup doesn’t strike me as the kind to do something like that without telling the person how he feels. Trust me before you try to deny it. Hiccup loves you. Not like but love._

_The signs are there you just have to look for them.”_

_Jack nodded._

_“Just promise me one… two things.”_

_“What?”_

_Hookfang reached his hand around and scratched the back of his neck._

_“One don’t tell Hiccup I told you how he feels. Better yet act like you don’t know. Let him tell you when he is ready._

_Second understand Hiccup may pull back. He will only do this to keep you safe. He means well but to vanish is almost like the only way he knows how to protect others from himself._

_I know what happened two day ago between you and Pitch. I also know Hiccup came here to put distance between the two of you. After the three of you got involved with Dagur Hiccup was terrified._

_I don’t know what scared him more. You meeting Dagur or being near him.”_

_“By him you mean?”_

_“Hiccup.”_

_Jack felt confused._

_“Why would Hiccup be scared about me being near him?”_

_“Well with you being near Hiccup you will also be near Pitch._

_Pitch has already tried to attack you once and has probably been winding Hiccup about ever since._

_It is probably also what triggered Hiccup to leave so quickly.”_

_Jack nodded as he accepted the information._

_Hookfang stood up at that._

_“Well I am going to head back down stairs. Now you know where Hiccup’s room is are going to join me?”_

_Jack shook his head. Hookfang nodded._

_“Ok. Just call if you need anything. One of us will get to you as soon as possible.”_

_Jack nodded and gave the older male a smile. Hookfang returned the smile before exiting the room._

_Jack didn’t know how long he sat on the bed thinking. Everything Hookfang said linked to things that had happened and made every move Hiccup made understandable._

_Why hadn’t Jack thought about this before? Why hadn’t the night Pitch almost rapped him come to mind?_

_Jack understood now._

_Suddenly the door opened, Jack jumped up. Stood just inside the room stood Hiccup._

_“Hey”_

_Jack couldn’t stop himself from calling out. The brunet simply look at Jack. He seemed unfocused, distant._

_“Hey…”_

_That seemed to do it. Hiccup was now focused on Jack._

_“Hey”_

_“Um I want to talk about what happened before you left.”_

_“Jack don’t worry about what happened earlier. Let’s just forget it ever happened.”_

_What!? Forget?! No, no, no… I finally understand. I can’t forget not now._

_“I don’t want to forget! I want to tell you I understand. I understand why you pulled back. Yes it hurt but after talking with the others I understand. I want to tell you I am happy that you are trying to protect me from yourself.”_

_I can’t do this. At least not whilst looking at him._

_“I want you to know that I want to try. I want us to try getting closer to each other, develop our relationship. I want us one day to be able to be intermit without worrying about anything.”_

_Seconds past and Jack couldn’t bring himself to look up. The sound of shifting clothes was the only warning Jack had before the brunet’s arms wrapped around his body. A brief amount of pressure on his forehead told Jack Hiccup had kissed him again._

_“Come on let’s get some sleep.”_

_Finally relaxed with Hiccup hugging him, Jack realised how tired he was. He quickly climbed into the bed followed by Hiccup._

_Hiccup had kissed him once again on the lips that time before the two of them had fallen asleep._

Still lying in the bed Jack finally understood why he was in this position. He chuckled at how tight Hiccup was holding him. Just like Hookfang had said. The signs are there you just have to look.


	17. Chapter 17

It was a good thing it was Saturday morning. That morning Jack had to wait for Hiccup to wake up before he was free to move. The younger male had witnessed how strong Hiccup was but it still surprised him how tightly the brunet had held him.

It was tight enough to hold Jack still and make him feel protected but at the same time it was gentle enough for Jack to feel comfortable and loved.

Jack was surprised to begin with, as the others had been, since Toothless didn’t show up that morning. The group were used to Toothless showing up before returning to bed and Hiccup appearing. So when the first appearance was Hiccup everyone found themselves starring.

Hiccup cooked for everyone that morning. After everyone ate they all got on with jobs leaving Jack and Astrid unsure what to do. Noticing them standing idly Hiccup and Stormfly came over to them.

Stormfly quickly took Astrid to do a few simple jobs. Jack heard Hiccup chuckle behind him and gave him a questioning look.

“What?”

Hiccup put a face of innocence on.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Jack just shook his head.

“Of course you don’t.”

The two males grinned as they waked off to help out.

At the end of the day the trio made their way back to the university.

After that their normal routine continued returned. Toothless made breakfast in the morning whilst Jack stumbled about. Hiccup, Astrid and Jack met up at lunch and after lectures. Now though they visited the Dragons often.

Hiccup would go off and do his job every couple nights, dropping Jack off with them before picking up his motorbike. Astrid trained with Stormfly and would often spend the weekend. Jack trained a little here and there when he was up to it, no one pressured him and he enjoyed watching Astrid ‘train’.

The girl ended up on her back often with Stormfly on top of her. Also Jack noticed they weren’t practicing moves others practiced. Every time Astrid fell Stormfly would whisper in her ear, this seemed to cause a blush. By the time the two finished Astrid seemed to be red in the face, not so much from physical exercise but from whatever Stormfly had been saying.

After a little while Jack and Astrid felt like part of the group. They now helped out around doing jobs they had been given. As a group the teenager/young adults ended up doing everything together in their spare time.

A couple of months past and it was drawing close to Christmas.

Jack noticed that Hiccup was going out more nights on jobs. At one point it was every night for a few weeks. Jack would have been worried except he was thinking about his own plans for the holiday.

He was split between going home to his family or spending it with Hiccup and the Dragons. Apparently Astrid was having the same problem as the two discussed their plans.

She had invited him back to Berk seen as she missed her chance last year, only finally reuniting with Hiccup after Christmas and New Year. The brunet had turned her offer down every time she tried.

Now her thought turned to inviting the others over instead. Jack was having the same sort of ideas. His family wasn’t big, so what if he invited them to spend Christmas with the Dragons instead.

After discussing it they both decided it would be the best idea. Keeping it a secret from Hiccup the two of them had discussed it with Hookfang. The older male had agreed with their idea. He even helped plan and contact everyone.

“Don’t worry about trying to get them hotel rooms they can stay here. It might not be much but the heating works and we have plenty of rooms spare.”

Hookfang’s eyes were glowing and the smile hadn’t left his face since the idea was delivered to him hours ago. The two soon started calling family and friends.

“Hey mum. I know I said I would come home for Christmas but there has been a change of plans… Yes I know I promised… Well how would you and Emma like to meet my room-mate and a few friends?... Great I thought you might like the idea… No you won’t have to worry about booking hotel rooms we will prepare somewhere for you to stay… Jamie?... Err give me a second.”

Jack held his mobile a little away from his mouth.

“Hookfang, would it be ok if my sister brings her boyfriend as well?”

Hookfang nodded his head. His smile seemed to get bigger and his eyes brighter, if that was even possible. Jack returned the mobile to his ear and mouth and continued the conversation with his mum.

“Yeah mum that should be ok… Ok I will call you later… Love you… Yeah bye.”

Jack finished his phone call in time to hear Astrid.

“WHAT!... What do you mean?… Erm ok let’s slow down a second… So your saying he found out and now wants to join?... How did this happen?... Right ok. So will you be joining us or not?... You will great… Yes, yes we will deal with that when we get there… Ok just remember it is a surprise… Ok sure… Right talk to ya later.”

Hanging up the phone Astrid let her head rest in her hands. It took a moment before Jack grabbed the courage to break the silence.

“What’s wrong?”

Looking up Astrid sighed.

“Apparently we might be having a surprise guest. Hopefully they won’t turn up but if they do we will deal with it when it happens.”

“Who Astrid?”

Jack was trying to keep worry out of his voice. Even Hookfang seemed to have dimmed a little. Astrid sighed whilst rubbing her forehead.

“Hiccup’s dad. Stoik the Vast.”


	18. Chapter 18

_Christmas!_

Hiccup found himself riding his motorbike, racing through the streets. A smile was plastered across the brunet’s face.

_Everything is going right at the moment._

**_Yes and how long do you think that is going to last._ **

_ Oh be quiet it is Christmas time. Stop being a scrooge. _

**_I’m not I am simply stating a fact._ **

_I am telling you both this once. SHUT UP AND DON’T RUIN THIS FOR US._

**_ Us? _ **

_Yes us. The Dragon’s, the Vikings, Jack and his family and final us three._

**_So you’re still allowing us to celebrate this year?_ **

_Of course just because we are having more guest doesn’t mean you can’t take part just means you have to behave yourselves more than normal._

_ Cool. I can do that. _

_Are you sure?_

_ Of course I am. I can behave if I want to. _

**_Sure you can._ **

_ I CAN. _

_It means not flirting with anyone or trying to get Jack in bed._

_ Now that’s not fair! You’re taking all the fun away! _

Hiccup chuckled at the banter. Today nothing was going to ruin his mood.

This year the Dragons seemed more excited than usual. He had watched as the teenagers rushed about cleaning and getting everything ready for Christmas. They had even decided to fix up some of the spare rooms.

It was a shock to Hiccup when both Jack and Astrid mentioned they weren’t leaving for Christmas. He was happy they weren’t leaving but he felt guilty about the fact they wouldn’t be able to see their families.

Hiccup had found out that Jack’s family were going to join them for Christmas, by accidently walking in on a conversation held between Belch and Barf. Well walking in on a conversation wasn’t quite right. Blech and Barf were very loud they were always bickered, unless fighting an enemy or training.

At this moment in time Hiccup was out picking up items the other dragons needed. It had taken a couple of hours to find all the items on the list. No heading back to the apartment the brunet couldn’t wait to meet Jack’s family. They were arriving that day travelling by car.

Quickly returning to the apartment building, he packed and locked away his bike and placed his helmet back on the shelf. Grabbing his bags, Hiccup headed to the center were people seemed to hang even in the cold weather.

He opened the door by leaning his back on it, both hands filed with bags.

“Hey guys. I got the stuff you asked for…”

Hiccup’s voice slowly quietened as he saw the crowd in front of him. He quickly spotted Astrid and Jack as well as the Dragons. Eyes wide Hiccup recognised familiar old faces as well as new faces in the crowd.

“Wh-what’s going on h-here?”

Astrid giggled at Hiccups reaction.

“SURPRISE!”

As a group the word was cheered. Astrid was the first to speak up again as Hiccup stared at the group.

“Well you see, you wouldn’t come back to Berk so Berk came to you sort of. Besides me and Jack didn’t want to leave you here during Christmas.”

Hiccup nodded.

_Ok I was not expecting this._

Before any more could be said Hiccup found himself surrounded by old friends. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut. They had all aged since Hiccup had last seen them but they weren’t that different.

“Hey guys.”

Hiccup’s voice was small and quiet but everyone heard it. For a second there was silence before a million and one questions were thrown at Hiccup by the others. Hiccup laughed and tried to answer them all. Looking past the group Hiccup noticed Hookfang was smiling.

Turning back to talk Hiccup didn’t notice the figure in the shadows. It wasn’t until the sound of a throat clearing did Hiccup look in that direction. Suddenly everything went silent once again and Hiccup froze.

Stood there separate from everyone else was his father. Stoik the Vast.

_What is he doing here?_

Hiccup gulped. The last time he had seem his father was when he was kicked out.

Stoik seemed to tell that Hiccup was nervous and took a small step closer to him. Bring himself out of the shadows Hiccup got a good view of his father.

The man was large, not with fat but muscle. Maybe a bit of both. His red beard now showing hints of turning white. He looked just as Hiccup remembered except something is different. Something Hiccup couldn’t put his finger on. Then looking into Stoik’s eyes Hiccup had his answer. Stoik the Vast had a smile on his face. He was smiling at Hiccup.

“D-dad?”

Hiccup couldn’t stop himself from stuttering over the word. He had never seen any expression on his face other than a disappointed scowl.

Stoik took another step towards Hiccup.

“Hiccup.”

This time Hiccup took a step back. Confusion fluttered across Stoik’s face.

_Dad’s here? Why is he here? I-I don’t know what to do._

**_Talk to him Hiccup. Let’s see what he has to say._ **

_What if he wants to shout at me again? He is going to disown us again._

**_Are you going to help me calm him down or not?_ **

_ Why should I? That is the man that disowned us for being honest with him. HE is the one who didn’t accept us. _

**_Well you did attack someone and put them in hospital! Sorry people didn’t welcome you with open arms._ **

_ That’s not the point. Even before we showed ourselves and simply helped Hiccup make decisions people didn’t like him. They ignored him, his dad ignored him only showing when he was disappointed or angry. THIS is the reason we showed ourselves remember! WE weren’t going to even let Hiccup now about us.  _

**_I only took control because Hiccup became depressed. He wasn’t eating, sleeping or ANYTHING. All I did was get him out of the house, away from people. He was SICK and I was trying to help him._ **

_ And I was simply trying to help him with his emotions. He was cutting himself off from the world emotionally. Everything he was doing was fake. Yes I hurt someone, someone close to him but I was trying to help.  _

**_HOW?! How was threatening and hurting his girlfriend at the time helping?_ **

_ I was trying to get her to back off. She was causing him too much stress. Verbally attacking him about every little thing. I just wanted her to back off a little and give us some space. If she hadn’t reacted the way she did. It wouldn’t have happened. HE COULDN’T BE WHO HE WAS AROUND HER! HE WAS STILL HIDING! _

Suddenly everything went quiet, both in Hiccup’s mind and the room around him. Hiccup’s body had froze. Around him was a pair of large arms, his head now rested on a large chest in front of him.

“I’m sorry Hiccup. I am so sorry.”

Hiccup was frozen in both mind and body. Toothless was the first to respond. Quickly taking control he pushed Stoik away and took a few steps back. Stoik stared at the burnet.

“Hiccup?”

“Not Hiccup. Toothless.”

Jack walked up and stood next to Stoik. The older male turned and looked at Jack.

“Toothless?”

Jack nodded.

“Yep. Look at his eyes. They are like cat eyes. The one in control right now is Toothless.”

Stoik turned and stared at the brunet.

“Toothless…”

Stoik just stared and Toothless wasn’t sure what to do.

**_Dammit I didn’t think through. I can’t talk to him like this._ **

_ Then let me take control. I can talk to him. _

Every one watched as the brunet blinked. Green and yellow cat eyes turning pure yellow.

“Toothless?”

Stoik looked at Jack for confirmation. The white haired teen shook his head.

“Pitch.”

Stoik looked at the boy who was his son. The sound of chuckling caught everyone’s attention.

The brunet’s shoulder shook as he laughed.

“I can’t believe it. You’re here after all these years apologizing.”

Yellow eyes locked with Stoik’s.

“You who kicked us out and abandoned us. What were you expecting? Us to welcome you with open arms?”

Stoik flinching at the words.

“So tell me ‘Stoik the Vast’ have you come to terms that you have 3 sons or are you still calling Hiccup a monster or madman? Oh be quiet you! You can’t speak when in control. Just deal with Hiccup. He seems to have frozen.”

The group jumped. Pitch smiled.

“Sorry. Toothless is a bit upset that I am speaking for the three of us. You see HE wants to make it up with you Stoik. He wants to build a relationship with you. Too bad he can’t produce anything but a growl when in control.”

“He?”

Pitch rolled his eyes.

“Toothless of course. Hiccup on the other hand… I don’t know. Once he saw you he sort of shut down. Now he doesn’t seem to be responding to anything. So lucky you. You got me.”

Pitch could feel the group tensing.

“Oh please. I am not here to hurt anyone. I am just stating my point of view to Stoik. If it was up to me you wouldn’t have a second chance. Why should you? You disapproved of us before we even made ourselves known. When Hiccup did tell you about us you kicked us out. You didn’t even stop to think.”

Pitch finished his rant. Still staring in to Stoik’s eyes. Not once had he broke eye contact.

Stoik made no sign of moving or speaking. He just stood there staring at the younger male.

A smirk passed over Pitch’s lips.

“Fine. If you’re not going to speak that is fine. Enjoy yourselves it is Christmas after all. Bye dad!”

With that Pitch turned around and started heading towards the door he had entered through. Once through the doors he grabbed his helmet and climbed once again on to the motorbike. Soon he was back on the streets.

He rode out of town, following country lanes. The roads few people take. Soon he arrived at his destination. It wasn’t much but it was enough. Turning and climbing off the motor bike Pitch made his way towards the small lake in front of him. The area was isolated, not many people came here, if anyone knew it was here at all. 

The brunet sat down on a stump. He always came here when upset. It was one of the thing the three shared. Whenever upset they made their way here.

Staring out Pitch released everything he had been holding in. Tears streamed down his face. He didn’t like crying, it wasn’t part of his ‘image’ but he needed this. He didn’t sob or gasp for air. Breathing normally, calmly he let the tears fall. They weren’t just for him they were for all three of them.

They all needed this.

“Will there ever be a day when someone will accept all of us?

Someone who won’t stiffen in fear when I take control.

Who will treat us all the same.”

_We have Jack._


	19. Chapter 19

The group stared at the door which Pitch had just walked out of. They heard the motorbike start up and leave, the sound of its engine purring slowly getting quieter.

It took a few moments before anyone moved or said anything.

“Don’t worry he will be back soon.”

Everyone turned to the voice. Hookfang just stood there under everyone’s gaze. He turned to Stoik.

“So… You didn’t answer or respond to your sons questions. What were you expecting after 5 years?”

Now all eyes turned to Stoik. The man stood there still staring at the door.

“I-I don’t know. It has been 5 years since I last saw him. My little Hiccup…”

A small smile pulled at the corners of the man’s lips.

“Look at him now. A young man. He doesn’t need me anymore.”

Now tears started to fall from the man’s eyes. He fell to his knees, his head in his hands.

“Oh gods what have I done!”

Jack placed a hand on his back.

“Don’t worry sir. I am sure you can recover you relationship you had with him. Just give him time to process what’s happening. This was a surprise after all.”

Stoik shook his head.

“You don’t understand. We never really had a relationship. Instead of being father and son we were like two people who shared a house together. This is all my fault. I did this!”

Jack looked up at the group that had come from Berk. Each had their eyes on the ground. None of them met anyone else’s. Even Astrid didn’t look at Jack.

“Are you telling me all of you just ignored Hiccup? None of you thought to get to know him?”

Jack stared in disbelief as the group nodded.

“Why now? Why, after ignoring him during his childhood and him going missing for 5 years, are you now giving him attention?”

No-one answered Jack question. Just as Jack was about to turn away he noticed a few of them looked at the Dragons.

Anger filled Jack.

“You’re telling me the only reason you are here is because of the Dragons! Because Hiccup made new friends after he left Berk!”

Some of the group flinched at Jack’s cold voice. Astrid looked up making eye contact with Jack.

“No. I became friends with him again to make sure he was ok after what happened last time I saw him.”

“That was years ago! How did you even know Hiccup was alive let alone going to that university?”

This time Astrid flinched.

“I-I heard about a boy whose art was like no-one else’s. A boy whose talent was very special. After I saw a picture and recognised Hiccup.”

Jack scoffed.

Hookfang spoke up once again.

“I think it is time we stop discussing this. We still have guests who shouldn’t be in the middle of this.”

Jack turned to face his mum, sister and her boyfriend.

_How did I forgotten they were there? Great… I am sure mum has a brilliant impression of my room-mate now…_

Jack made his way back to his family.

“Sorry about that mum.”

The women stood there looking at Jack. She had brown hair pulled back into a bun but Jack knew that when it was allowed to fall it came halfway down her back. She stood a few inches taller then Jack, just like both Jack and Emma she had a thin figure. Most would call her average until they met her eyes. One was a warm chocolate brown the other was a piercing icy blue.

She gave Jack a smile.

“Don’t worry about it dear. Every family has its problems.”

She quickly and quietly stepped around Jack and made her way over to Stoik who was still kneeling on the floor. Placing a hand on his back she caught his attention.

“This may not be my place to speak but I suggest you pull yourself together. I am sure you will be able to repair the relationship between you and your son. Even strengthen it.”

Stoik shook his head.

“No. It is too late. He hates me.”

The lady simply gave out a simple laugh.

“No it is not too late. He gave you a chance. Didn’t you hear? At least one of them is willing to give you a chance. Yes one isn’t too happy but one is willing. The final one seems to be trying to decide. You just need to prove to them that you want to be their father.”

Stoik went quiet for a moment before whispering.

“Are you sure? Do you think I may still have a chance? It isn’t too late?”

She gave the man a smile.

“It is only too late when one of you dies.”

After that Stoik stood back up. Jack could see the determination in his eyes.

This was the moment Hookfang took to take control.

“I think it is time we introduce everyone.”

Everyone nodded.

“Ok we will go first. I am Hookfang. This is Stormfly, Meatlug, Torch, Belch, Barf, Thornado and Cloud Jumper. We are the Dragons. We found and took care of Hiccup when he first arrived here 5 years ago.”

Each teenager had stepped forward when their name was called. Stormfly giggled a little at Hookfang’s last sentence.

“You mean Hiccup took care of us.”

Hookfang snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Sure, sure.”

They group laughed and Hookfang let a smile ease on to his lips.

Astrid stepped forward next.

“Well as you can tell we are from Berk, Hiccup’s home island. I’m Astrid, here is Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Stoik.”

As with the Dragons, when their names were called out each teenager stepped forward. When Stoik heard his name he simply nodded.

Next Jack’s mum stepped forward.

“Well we might not be as big a group as your but we are Jack’s family. I am Elizabeth Jack’s mum. Please call me Lizzie, Elizabeth makes me feel so old.”

The groups chuckled. Elizabeth carried on with the introductions once it was quiet again.

“This is my daughter Emma and her boyfriend Jamie.”

The two youngest stepped forward as their names were said.

Hookfang clapped his hands gaining everyone’s attention once again.

“We will now show you too your rooms. Sorry this isn’t a five star hotel but we did our best. Please follow us.”

With that the Dragons started moving towards the stairs. The other groups followed behind.

After a quick tour and a couple of fights over who got what room, everyone was settled. The Dragon’s left their guests to get comfy.

Jack made his way back down to the ground floor.

“So what do you do for fun here?”

Jack jumped and turned around to see Snotlout stood behind him. Jack smiled and shrugged.

“You’ll see.”

The pair continued down the stairs. In front of them the Dragons were practicing again.

“Err… What are they doing?”

Jack turned to Snotlout.

“They’re practicing.”

“Fighting?”

Jack nodded.

“How come?”

“So that we can protect ourselves.”

Before Jack could answer Hookfang walked over to them and answered. Snotlout turned his attention from Jack to the older male.

“To protect yourselves from what?”

“Well that depends on what threatens you.”

Jack could have sworn he saw Hookfang wink at Snotlout. Turning to the teenage Viking Jack noticed he had slightly red cheeks.

_So I wasn’t the only one to notice that wink._

“Nothing threatens me. I am fearless. I am strong.”

Hookfang smiled.

“Sure sweetheart. Why not prove yourself if you’re up for it.”

Jack heard the flirting as well as the challenge in Hookfang’s voice. He blinked for a moment.

_Is Hookfang really using the same strategy as Stormfly? Is he really flirting with the young male?_

Hearing the challenge Snotlout quickly stepped forward with a smile on his face.

“Ok I will.”

With that the pair moved further in to the center of the ground floor.

Jack watch with a smile on his face as he saw Snotlout pinned within seconds. Hookfang lent in and whispered something in to the male’s ear causing the pinned teen to turn red in the cheeks.

_Yep. The same strategy Stormfly used._

Jack chuckled to himself.

“So these are the people you spend your spare time with hmm.”

Jack jumped, next to him stood his mum. Somehow Jack never noticed her until she spoke.

He nodded his head.

“They are good friends. They are the type you shouldn’t judge by the way they look.”

Elizabeth nodded.

“I understand. You’re in love with him aren’t you?”

Jack jumped.

“Who?”

Chuckling the older female answered.

“Hiccup of course. I saw the way you looked at him. Even when he changed you still looked at him the same. You got mad for him. How could I not see it? So how long have you been going out?”

Jack stood staring at his mum for a moment his mouth opening and closing but no words coming out. Finally he managed to form thoughts and voice them.

“W-we’re not going out.”

Elizabeth frowned a little.

“And why not?”

Jack sighed.

“Hiccup. He doesn’t want to from a relationship until he is confident he won’t hurt me.”

“Confident he won’t hurt you or that Pitch won’t hurt you?”

Jack jumped once again. He stared at his mum.

“You think I didn’t notice. The Dragons tensed when they saw the yellow eyes. They shifted slightly like they were ready to attack if needed. That tells me they think of him as a threat.”

She flicks her head towards the sparing teenagers.

“That’s what all this is about correct. So they can fight Pitch if they need to right?”

Jack nodded. She let out a sigh.

“I thought so. I will be honest I don’t like the fact your room-mate boyfriend can be dangerous but…”

She held her hand up as Jack moved to interrupt her.

“I will not stop you or force you to change rooms.”

Jack froze for a moment. His mother continued to watch the teens.

“I think you will be safe as long the Dragons are here to protect you.”

Jack nodded.

Rolling her shoulders, Elizabeth took a step forward.

“You know what I think I will join. It has been to long since I had some proper exercise.”

Jack’s jaw dropped.

“You know how to fight?”

She chuckled again.

“Of course I do.”

With that she started to walk away. She froze when a voice called out behind them.

“May I be your partner then?”

Turning Jack saw Stoik stood at the bottom of the stairs.

The lady nodded and gave a small smile.

“Sure just don’t expect me to go easy on you.”

Stoik laughed.

“I wouldn’t want you to. Hit me with all you got.”

This time Elizabeth smiled. Jack shivered, it was the sort of smile when you knew someone was planning something.

_Oh boy he is in trouble._

The pair soon moved to join the others in the practicing area. Jack watched as the two adult’s fought. He laughed when he saw Stoik get pinned by his small mother. Quickly Stoik was back on his feet. The second time they fought a little longer the fight becoming a dance.

As time passed each of the Vikings came down and paired off with a Dragon. Apparently this was a popular pass time for them. After a while even Stoik and Elizabeth partnered up with a Dragon each. Stoik partnered with Thornado and Elizabeth with Cloud Jumper.

Emma and Jamie joined Jack and watched as the group sparred. Eventually the pairs left the floor and collapsed against the wall exhausted.

_Well at least everyone is going to sleep well tonight._

As the last pair left the floor Cloud Jumper spoke.

“So what are we going to do about tea? Our only decent cook isn’t here.”

This earned complaints from certain people.

“Come on guys we all know Hiccup is the best cook amongst us. And we can’t ask our guest to cook.”

The last part was added when Elizabeth moved to say she would cook.

Before anyone could say anything else a door opened on the other side of the apartment building. They all turned to look at the new comer. There in front of them stood Hiccup.

In one hand he held a couple of bags, in the other he balanced a pile of boxes. The air filled with the smell of fresh pizza and chicken.

He smiled before talking.

“I guessed you wouldn’t cook without me being here. I also figured it was too late to cook something decent so I brought take-away. I just hope I got something everyone likes.”

Before anyone moved or said anything Hiccup disappeared through a different door.

Shaking his head Cloud Jumper spoke again.

“Typical Hiccup. Once again thinks ahead and provides for us. Come on then we had better help ourselves before it goes cold.”

With that he picked himself up and headed for the door. Soon everyone else followed him.


	20. Chapter 20

A few days later and it was Christmas Eve.

Hiccup was now talking to Stoik. Everyone was calm and getting along. Some more than others.

After introductions and sparring the Vikings and Dragons coupled off.

Astrid and Stormfly was the first but everyone had seen that coming since the two met months before. Finally admitting to the groups they had decided to date.

A loud cheer came from the Dragon’s as well as comments such as ‘about time they got together’ and ‘who do you think asked first?’ The Vikings had stared at the couple before coming to the conclusion that it shouldn’t matter who a person loves. Elizabeth hadn’t even battered an eyelash at the announcement before walking forward and hugged them both congratulating them.

From the corner of his eye, Jack was sure he saw Hookfang grumble for a moment before passing a couple of notes to Hiccup. The brunet’s face showed a smile, filled with both happiness for the couple and a sense of victory.

Hookfang was spending a lot of time with Snotlout who seemed to be always blushing.

Meatlug was now usually found 5 steps behind Fishlegs when they weren’t hugging, apparently they both really liked hugs.

Belch and Barf were now spending a lot of time keeping Ruffnut and Tuffnut from fighting each other and vice versa. Unfortunately when the four stopped fighting it usually meant something ended up being destroyed.

Stoik and Thornado were often found talking like old friends or sparring and the same for Elizabeth and Cloud Jumper.

Torch was found hanging with Emma and Jamie seen as they were all around the same age. Although Emma and Jamie didn’t spar Torch, being the youngest of the group, was happy to have someone to spend time with.

Right now though everyone was sat as a group whilst Hookfang explained what usually happened at Christmas. Apparently due to not having a lot of money in the past the group spent Christmas playing games and have a meal together. They usually went gift shopping on Boxing Day during all the sales.

They understood that the others may want to celebrate Christmas differently so were open to ideas. Turns out besides wanting a little time to open presents they had brought with them everyone was happy to go with what the Dragon’s had planned.

As the groups were talking the door to the motor bikes flew open. Everyone turned to the noise to see Hiccup stood there with more shopping bags then should be possible to carry. Jack was sure he counted more the 10 bags, each looked like they were about to split. How Hiccup had managed to ride a motorbike with that lot, Jack couldn’t even imagine.

Stoik, Jack and a couple of the Vikings moved to stand and help Hiccup. Each of them felt a hand on their shoulder.

“I wouldn’t try to help him. At least if you want to see tomorrow morning.”

The four looked at Hookfang confusion displayed on their face. He shook his head before continuing.

“Hiccup does this every year. He goes out Christmas Eve and buys all the ingredients for dinner tomorrow. He has probably bought more this year because of the guest we have.

Anyway, he gets very protective of the kitchen and his ingredients. He seems to believe Christmas should be perfect. He doesn’t trust anyone. Last time someone tried to help him ended up fainting as Hiccup threw a knife at them. It hit the wall next to their head.”

Hookfang eyes quickly flickered towards Meatlug who had gone very pale. She looked like she was about to faint slowly shaking her head.

The group noticed Hiccup had disappeared and the sound of pots and pans being attacked filled the air. Everyone jumped as Hiccup seemed to scream and run out of the door making his way back to the motorbikes.

“What’s wrong Hiccup?”

The look Hiccup gave as he turned to group made Stoik wish he hadn’t spoken at all.

“I need to get back to the shop. I only brought two turkeys.”

“Two turkeys should be more than enough.”

Hiccup laughed at that statement. It sent a cold shiver down everyone’s spine.

“More than enough you say. Let’s think this one through shall we. One turkey does the Dragon’s but only just and I am going to guess you guys have increased the amount you eat since I left Berk which means one turkey might be enough but I doubt it. That’s the two turkeys gone! What may I ask will Jack and his family eat?”

The room filled with silence. Both Dragon’s and Vikings having gone red in the face. None had thought about it. Hiccup most defiantly had a point.

Before waiting for an answer Hiccup was back out the door and on his motorbike.

Luckily Hiccup had already fed the group before going on his annual mad spree. This meant the Dragon’s did what they always did to keep out of Hiccup’s way, Christmas decorations!

The question had been asked quite a few times at why the Dragons hadn’t put any decorations up. Now everyone understood. Quickly grabbing all the boxes the group began to decorate. A few went off to buy a Christmas tree.

It surprised all the guests when they brought back the most perfect Christmas tree they had ever seen.

“How did you find that on Christmas Eve?”

Thornado simple winked.

“It’s a secret.”

Soon after Hiccup returned with just as many bags as before. This time everyone just glanced at him as he made his way back to the kitchen. This time everyone held their breath try not to get the brunet’s attention. As the kitchen door swung shut everyone released their breaths as one.

Hours later they had finally finishing decorating. It was ten o’clock and everyone was starting to feel hungry again. Swapping glances with each other they tried to decide who was going to enter the kitchen and possibly face their death.

Before a decision could be made the kitchen door opened. Everyone jumped. Through the door came Hiccup. In his hands was a trolley filled with cookies, Christmas cake and drinks.

Not paying much attention to the looks he was being given, Hiccup quickly walked over to the group and gave them a smile. Looking around the area Hiccup began to speak.

“Wow! This place looks amazing. You guys must be hungry, dinner was a good couple of hours ago. Here let’s have some supper before bed.”

Everyone stared at Hiccup. His attitude had changed so much since the last time they had seen him. His eyes no longer filled with the silent threat of killing anyone who got in his way, his body language no longer gave the impression of a wild animal. Now his eyes were filled with wonder and excitement.

Noticing he was now glancing at them, waiting for them to help themselves or answer a question, they began to move.

“I’ll have the normal please Hiccup.”

Hookfang was the first to speak. Hiccup gave a quick nod before pouring a drink and handing it to him.

Jack overheard Thornado whispering to Stoik.

“I never manage not to be surprised when Hiccup acts like this. He seems to really like Christmas especially when everyone spends time together. He always rushes around trying to make everything perfect.”

Jack noticed sadness showing in Stoik’s eyes before he replied.

“I guess that’s because we never really spent Christmas together. After his mother… Well I started spending less time at home…”

Thornado simple nodded his head before giving Stoik a small push.

Jack watched as Stoik slowly made his way over to Hiccup. Quickly looking over the trolley Stoik caught Hiccup’s attention with a simple question.

“So what do you recommend?”

Hiccup quickly turned to his father and let a big smile relax on his face. Turning to the trolley Hiccup quickly placed a piece of Christmas cake onto a plate and filled a glass. Passing them both to his father, he watched as the older male took a sip of the drink and a bite of the cake.

Stoik’s face brightened. Hiccup released the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding.

“This is great. Where did you get the cake and what is this drink?”

Jack noticed a blush cross Hiccup’s face. It was Blech and Barf who spoke up.

“Where did Hiccup get the cake? He made it and that drink as well another of Hiccup’s creations.”

The two quickly grabbed their own treats and drinks before moving away to sit down again. All but the Dragon’s had stopped eating and drinking to stare at Hiccup. The brunet’s face turned deep red and the stares didn’t lift.

“Wait you made this Hiccup?”

Stoik was the first to speak. Hiccup quickly nodded.

“I didn’t know you could do this sort of thing.”

Hiccup flinched a little at Stoik’s comment.

“Well… I did make things like this for us every Christmas Eve but you either spent the night with Gobber drinking or came home and went straight to you room. In the morning I would wake up and give it to the others in secret in hampers. A little Christmas surprise as you will.”

Stoik looked hurt, the other Vikings froze.

“WAIT! That was YOU!”

Astrid was the first to speak. Hiccup nodded his head, not meeting anyone’s eyes.

Quietly everyone continued to eat and drink. Once everyone had at least one drink and treat in hand Hiccup returned to the kitchen.

Jack was nibbling on a cookie, he noticed how it was still warm like it was just out of the oven.

Apparently some of the drinks had alcohol in and everyone started getting tired as the alcohol took effect. By 11 everyone had retired to their rooms.

Jack tried to stay up waiting for Hiccup but soon fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

 

_Christmas Day_

Jack shifted as he woke up. Rolling from his side on to his back he realised the bed was empty beside him.

_That’s strange. Hiccup usually in bed when I wake up and hugging me._

Suddenly Jack sat up.

_Wait it is Christmas!!_

“It’s Christmas!”

Quickly Jack jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes before heading to the shower room. He wasn’t sure when the others would be up but right now he wanted to feel fresh for the rest of the day.

Quickly making his way down the stairs, Jack rushed for a shower. Half an hour later Jack finally exits the room followed by a lot of steam.

Finally Jack looked over at the Christmas tree only to find at least twice as many gifts then had been placed there the night before.

_Where did all these come from?_

As Jack walked closer others came down the stairs. First Emma followed by Jamie and Elizabeth. Jack wasn’t too surprised they all woke early on Christmas. Unfortunately Jamie appeared to be asleep still, stumbling down the stairs until he saw the tree. His face soon lit up with a smile, all tiredness gone.

Jack chuckled at the transformation. Very soon after the Vikings came down followed by the Dragons.

Everyone was shocked at the amount of presents under the tree. Jack quickly noticed everyone was down except Hiccup.

_Where is he?_

Stoik and Hookfang must have also noticed as Jack them looking around as well. The three swapped glances.

“Hey were is Hiccup?”

Elizabeth seemed to notice also. She looked around the room. Hookfang glanced at Jack.

“You were sharing his room Jack. Is he still up there?”

Jack shook his head.

“He wasn’t there when I woke up.”

“I know where he is!”

Everyone turned to Torch when he spoke up.

“Where?”

“Follow me.”

Torch started walking away from them and the group followed. All wondering where Hiccup was.

Torch stopped outside of the kitchen.

“He is in here. Shhhhh…”

With that the boy pushed the door open. Everyone quietly entered trying to make as little noise as possible.

Looking around the room Jack soon spotted the brunet.

_Aww…_

There was the brunet asleep at the table. Head resting on folded arms.

“Hmmm… Must have been up all night cooking. Probably didn’t even realise the time or how tired he was.”

Cloud Jumper made a quick assessment before moving to pick the younger male up. Stoik quickly moved to pick up his son instead.

“I’ll take him to his room.”

Cloud Jumper nodded.

“Ok I will show you which room.”

With that the two exited the room with the sleeping brunet.

Jack looked around the kitchen to see cakes, cookies, mince pies and sausage rolls covered multiple cooling racks. Vegetable in pots on top of the cookers waiting to be cooked. All four ovens where turned on to a low temperature, each had a large turkey inside and a tray of vegetables.

“He must have tried to prepare everything.”

Jack and the others looked around in wonder at all the food.

“Who would have thought he could cook so much.”

Snotlout gave a small laugh.

“Sure he cooked all this but forgot about breakfast.”

Jack spotted something.

“I don’t think he did.”

Pointing to one of the tables they group noticed the large piles of pancakes and waffles. As the group got closer they realised the food was very fresh. Hiccup must have cooked them just before falling asleep and within the last 30 minutes.

Jack suddenly felt guilty.

_To think the entire time I was is the shower Hiccup was probably cooking._

Hookfang chuckled.

“Come on. Let’s not let the food Hiccup put so much effort into go to waste.”

Grabbing plates the group started working their way through the piles. Stoik and Cloud jumper returned as everyone was taking their first bites, they quickly joined.

Not only had Hiccup cooked pancakes and waffles, he had added extra ingredients to some. Some had berries and cream topping them, other had berries cooked in to the mixture. Other extras included chocolate, honey and different fruits.

Jack was surprised to see some pancakes had sausage and bacon wrapped inside.

“You want to try at least one of those. They are very nice.”

Looking over his shoulder Jack saw Meatlug. Quickly reaching over she grabbed one with bacon and one with sausage.

“Trust me. The combination is amazing.”

Quickly nodding Jack reached and grabbed one of each also.

He soon sat down to eat with the others. Taking a bite of the meat pancakes Jack discovered Meatlug had been correct. They were delicious. Feeling thirsty Jack went over to the fridge for a glass of orange juice.

Upon opening the fridge Jack nearly fainted. He stood there frozen for a few moment before Cloud Jumper noticed him. Walking over to the white haired teen Cloud Jumper was able to see what was in the fridge.

He whistled at the sight getting everyone else’s attention.

“He really did go all out this year.”

Inside the fridge stood more dishes ready and prepared. Trifles, jellies, fruit salad, normal salad, potato salad, sandwiches etc. filled the shelves of the fridge.

Quickly shutting the doors to the fridge the group carried on eating. One question burned in all of their minds.

_Had Hiccup been cooking all through the night?_

An hour and half later and the group had finished eating and cleaning. None of the pancakes or waffles Hiccup had cooked where left over. No-one had thought to save some for Hiccup when he woke up. The first to have thought of it was Elizabeth, unfortunately the last waffle and pancake had already been eaten.

Moving back to the Christmas tree everyone sat done. The Dragons joined even if they weren’t getting any.

Hookfang decided to give out the gifts. Quickly the gifts were pasted around. Grabbing another Hookfang froze as he read the label. He continued to sit and stare at the label in front of him.

Elizabeth was the first to speak.

“Everything ok Hookfang?”

The male quickly looked up and nodded.

“Y-yes.”

Shaking his head, Hookfang began to talk again.

“Sorry it just took me by surprise that is all.”

“Who is the gift for?”

With that Hookfang smiled.

“Me.”

Confusion showed on everyone’s faces. They all knew the Dragons don’t buy gifts until the next day and having no idea on what to buy the Vikings and Jack’s family had only brought food gifts that had been eaten the night before. Who could it possibly from?

“So… Open it.”

Hookfang looked up to see Torch. The older male shook his head.

“I couldn’t possibly. I need to give out the rest of the gifts.”

With that both Stoik and Elizabeth spoke up.

“Don’t worry about the other gifts, open yours.”

Hookfang continued to hesitate looking at the two oldest of the group. They both gave him a small nod and smile which was returned. With that Hookfang opened the gift.

The gift wasn’t that big and was the usual box shape, there was no clue to what was inside. After removing the paper and being no closer in discovering what was inside Hookfang decided to open the box. Once the box was open Hookfang gasped.

Reaching in he grabbed what was inside and began to lift it so the other could see. In his hand stood a model dragon. It stood on two back legs. Its wings outstretched like it was about to take off. On its head where four horns, two on each side. Its mouth was open showing all its teeth. The scales were red with black markings and its eyes matched Hookfang’s.

Spinning the model Hookfang noticed a small note. It read:

_Monstrous Nightmare._

_A stubborn, proud and aggressive breed yet very loyal._

_Have a nasty habit of setting themselves on fire._

Hookfang laughed at the last comment. Only Hiccup could have written it.

Everyone viewed the dragon.

“Who made it?”

“Hiccup.”

Everyone gasped.

“How do you know?”

“Simple. Only Hiccup knows about how bad I am at cooking. So bad I managed to set myself on fire every time he tried to teach me.”

The others chuckled. Hookfang got back to handing out the gifts. After his own, seeing gifts for the other dragons didn’t surprise him.

Stormfly got a blue bird like dragon with a note that read:

_Deadly Nadder_

_A quick, agile and vain breed yet very affectionate._

_Uses flames that can turn a man to ash in seconds and shots poisonous spikes._

Meatlug got a brown dinosaur dragon, the note read:

_Gronkle_

_A slow but tough breed._

_Doesn’t look like much but can cause major damage during battle._

Belch and Barf got separate green snake dragons that connected to make a single dragon, the note read:

_Hideous Zippleback_

_A sly breed._

_The two heads fight each other sometimes but works together to trap prey._

_It is impossible to sneak up on this dragon._

Thornado got a large flat blue dragon with two sets of wings and a note that read:

_Thunderdrum_

_A tidal dragon._

_It can kill a man by producing a concussive soundwave._

Cloud Jumper got a brown four winged owl like dragon. His note read:

_Storm Cutter_

_An intelligent, proud and confident breed._

_Their wings allow for impossible manoeuvres._

Torch received two model dragons one was small and seemed like a baby whilst the other appeared to be an adult. The note left read:

_Typhoomerang_

_A newly discovered breed._

_Moves quickly and in circles, ash from objects it burns is an effective fertilizer._

_Juveniles grow quickly into adults._

Jack also got a model but it wasn’t of a dragon. Instead it was a model of a boy, who looked very much like Jack with white hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue hoodie with frost around the hems. Brown leggings that stopped three quarters down his legs, rope tied around the bottom of each leg. He also held a staff which seemed to resemble a shepherd’s hook.

It also came with a note that read:

_Jack Frost_

_The winter spirit and guardian of fun._

_Can control snow and ice with the ability to fly with the help of the wind._

_Often gets into mischief and enjoys playing pranks._

Jack laughed in delight at the model and note.

Everyone was amazed by the gifts and they didn’t stop there. Hiccup had also made a Viking version of Astrid and the others including Stoik.

For Emma and Jamie he had made models of their favourite mystical/legendary creatures. Emma was given a small fairy, which was similar to a humming bird, called Baby Tooth. Jamie got a yeti called Paul. Both smiled at the gifts.

Even Elizabeth got a model. She was given a centaur. Half horse half women the creature stood tall and proud. With brown hair and fur, her eyes were still brown and blue. It looked beautiful and peaceful but at the same time strong and wild.

After the gifts the group decided to sit and talk. No-one wished to carry on the celebrations until Hiccup woke up. It was only fair after the gifts he had given them all. Each one was unique and done to amazing detail.


	22. Chapter 22

The large group had been sat around the tree swapping and sharing stories and joke for a couple of hours. They were just laughing when the air filled with a scream once again.

As one they all jumped and stood ready to run towards the stairs as the only person who could be screaming was up there. Soon they hear a door slam shut and see a shadow. Apparently the just woken brunet had no time or patience for the stairs as he had jumped over the banister instead.

The guests were shocked at this choice but Jack and Astrid rolled their eyes and the Dragons started rating the landing.

Just as they decided to step forward and talk to the male, he quickly ran towards the kitchen door. Jack, Astrid, Hookfang, Elizabeth and Stoik followed behind.

As they entered the room, the small group noticed the male was rushing around muttering to himself. He apparently hadn’t bothered with anything after waking up as his hair was in a mess.

Jack and Hookfang noticed is was worse than a normal bed head. Had it been normal he would have looked like a model right now though the brunet’s hair looked like experiment that had just escaped a crazy scientist’s lab after being electrocuted and blown up. Each hair was stood on end.

“Dammit why am I doing this, I can’t even cook.”

The mumbles started getting louder so the group could hear what was being said.

“Those idiots, cooked all goddam night only to pass out this morning. Didn’t think the food might burn before they woke up again.”

The brunet continued to open the ovens checking the food and turning on the pots and pans of vegetables.

“I should just leave it to burn. I can’t even make toast without something going wrong. Why am I even trying to do this?”

The male kept tugging at his hair.

“If I destroy their hard work they will kill me but if I don’t try to do something and the food gets ruined I will still be killed. Dammit either way I die or at least end up trapped during the games today and possibly New Year as well. ARGH!”

Screaming in frustration the male starts triple checking the food.

“Why! Why me? What did I do to be stuck in this situation? HOW DOES THIS EVEN WORK?”

Jack had worked out what was happening and at the last question couldn’t stop himself from bursting into laughter. The other four turn to Jack only to turn back as something crashes to the floor.

“FUCK!”

The brunet turned, staring at the group behind him. Yellow eyes confirmed Jack’s suspicion and cause him to laugh again.

“THANKS FOR THAT! SOME FUCKING FRIEND YOU ARE!”

Jack laughed again. Stood in front of him was Pitch, who looked like he was in the middle of a war zone. A pot of potatoes now on the floor from where he had spun and knocked it. He was clearly flustered and to Jack this was hilarious. Soon after Hookfang joined in also seeing the funny side.

“OH FOR FUCK SAKE! IF YOU’RE NOT GOING TO HELP ME GET THE FUCK OUT! I AM NOT SOME FUCKING JOKE FOR YOU BASTARDS TO LAUGH AT!”

With that Jack and Hookfang laughed even harder, Elizabeth, Stoik and Astrid giving the two males a funny look. Pitch on the other hand just glared at them.

“Umm… You know the potatoes are now on the floor right?”

Elizabeth managed to turn Pitch’s attention back to the mess on the floor. Looking down Pitch couldn’t contain a groan.

“That’s it! I am fucking dead. Those two will never forgive me. I give up. It is their own fault for wearing themselves down and falling asleep. I don’t have to deal with this shit.”

Pitch threw his hands into the air. Elizabeth chuckled at his reaction.

“Now, now let’s clean up this mess. Even if we can’t use these potatoes I am sure we can prepare some more in time for dinner.”

With that said she started moving closer to Pitch. The brunet froze for a moment, staring at the women.

Elizabeth didn’t show any fear or hesitation as she picked up the pot and search for a mop and broom. Soon Hookfang, Jack and Astrid joined her by locating the items. Pitch also stared to move, his eyes continued to watch Elizabeth.

Soon the potatoes were cleaned up. A fresh bag, apparently Hiccup had bought extras of everything which is why there where 4 turkeys cooking instead of 3, and the group began to peel them. Stoik had also decided to try and help.

Pitch sat next to Elizabeth, in his hands he held a knife and potato. His eyes follow her movements as she peels and cuts the potatoes into similar sizes.

The group began chatting as the peeled. Soon the pot was full once again and on the hob. As they exited the kitchen Pitch mumbles something to himself but it catches every ones attention.

“Thanks for the help.”

The group stared at him.

“Umm… Your welcome?”

Pitch nodded at the reply.

“Well, one of them is awake now so I’m gonna go for now. I’ll be back when the drinks come out later.”

With a big smile on his face Pitch closes his eyes. Instead of opening his eyes, the brunet collapsed. Everyone in the group made to grab for him.

Setting the brunet against the wall, the five waited for him to reawaken.

After a few minutes the brunet’s began to flutter, a hand raised holding his head like he had a head ache.

“Goddam it Pitch… Did you really have to drag me out?”

“Apparently dealing with dinner was too much for him.”

Hiccup jumped and looked up at the group.

“Pitch… dealt… with dinner?”

The group nodded and Hiccup’s eyes widened.

“Oh gods. What happened? How much has been destroyed? Do I have time to fix it?”

With these questions Hiccup tried to stand up, only to collapse on to the floor again.

“Woah, woah!”

Jack tried to calm Hiccup down.

“Dammit! This is what happens when I get dragged forward.”

Jack frowned.

“Dragged forward? Pitch said you had woken up and was giving control back.”

Hiccup gave a short laugh though it sounded more like a bark.

“HA! Of course he did. Yes I am talking about you not too you. Go back to your hiding place.”

Elizabeth and Stoik were still a little concerned about what Hiccup had said before.

“May I ask what do you mean by being ‘dragged forward’?”

Hiccup looked up to meet her eyes. Scratching the back of his neck he began to speak.

“Sure. Err… Well you see when one of us doesn’t want to deal with a situation or wants to hand control to another we can call one forward. Thus handing control to the next. Unfortunately a few problems can occur afterwards.”

Stoik now spoke up.

“Such as?”

Hiccup waved his arms.

“Well such as this where I can’t stand. It can also cause a major headache, which I believe I have luckily avoided this time. Other problems can include struggling to breathe or even stop breathing whilst swapping.”

Five pairs of eyes starred at Hiccup waiting for him to explain more.

“How to describe it hmm… How about you know when you play a video game and you pause it?”

All but Stoik and Elizabeth nodded.

“Well after you pause it you hand the remote to another person. That person has no clue on the controls, what the objective is or anything. They most likely die or fail within the first few minutes. It is sort of like that.”

Sort of understanding the explanation Jack, Astrid and Hookfang nod.

“Cool. Glad you understand. Now give me a hand up so I can fix any mess Pitch made in the kitchen.”

Raising his hand, Hiccup waited for someone to help him up. Jack gladly grabbed the brunet’s hand and pulled him up whilst laughing.

“No worries it has already been taken care of.”

Hiccup eyes narrowed at Jack’s response.

“Taken care of how?”

Confusion and worry was clear in his voice. This time Elizabeth decided to answer.

“As in we have already cleaned and replaced what Pitch spilt.”

Hiccup relaxed.

“Ok as long as you didn’t leave him on his own in the kitchen. Somehow he is worse at cooking then Hookfang. That is saying something as he manages to set himself on fire when grating cheese.”

Hookfang pulled a pained expression.

“HEY! That wasn’t my fault!”

Hiccup laughed.

“Sure it wasn’t. So what is everyone else doing then?”

As Hiccup asked Stormfly came over.

“Hey guys. Now that Hiccup is awake why don’t we start with a couple of games?”

Everyone seemed to brighten at the idea.

“Sure what are we playing first?”

Stormfly simply smiled.

“Dare 21.”

An hour later and Hiccup left the group and game to serve up Christmas dinner. Chuckling he replayed the dares in his head.

Stormfly took advantage of the dares and had Snotlout kiss Hookfang. Snotlout went the brightest red and refused until some gentle persuasion was used. What can he say Snotlout will do anything to prove he is the best.

At one point all but the dealer (Stoik) and Elizabeth went bust. Between the two of them they decided that the rest should sing a song of their choice. They chose Barbie girl. Apparently the girls had no problem with doing so the boys on the other hand were a little more hesitant.

Another dare had Jamie, Jack and Torch in girls clothing. All three refused to look up until their time was up and could change back into their own clothes again.

The one Hiccup found the funniest was when Snotlout had to kiss Stoik (Stormfly did not care and found it hilarious). Hiccup wasn’t sure how Stoik would take the dare. Snotlout had gone pale glancing at Stoik from the corner of his eye. Stoik managed to surprise everyone by shrugging his shoulders, quickly grabbing Snotlout by the shoulders and planting a quick peck on the young boys lips.

Everyone had stared at Stoik for a few minutes. Hookfang was the only one to move. Apparently seeing Snotlout kiss another male in front of him made him jealous. Soon after Snotlout was released (frozen in shock) Hookfang stood up, walked around the table, grabbed Snotlout and kissed him on the lips. Hiccup was sure he had seen Hookfang’s tongue slip into Snotlout’s at one point.

By the time the pair had separated Snotlout had regained colour in his face and Hookfang looked extremely proud of himself. Quickly whispering something in Snotlout’s ear the older male returned to his seat.

That was when Hiccup had decided it was time to eat. Quickly he draining the vegetables, carving the multiple turkeys and making the gravy. Placing plate on the table Hiccup started pilling on the food.

Looking down the table Hiccup was satisfied that everyone had a bit of everything in decent quantities. He had been right to buy extra turkeys, only half of the forth was left.

Grabbing plates and balancing them professionally Hiccup made his way out of the kitchen and to the tables set up. The others had set the table up with everything they could have needed, knives, forks, glasses, crackers, salt, pepper, cranberry sauce everything they might need for Christmas dinner.

Quickly placing plates down in front of people, he made his way back to the kitchen to grab the next lot. After a few more trips all the plates had been given out.

Once everyone had sat down they decided to pull the crackers. Laughter filled the air as well as groans of defeat and cheers of victory as people claimed their prizes. Jokes were read out almost always getting groans of protest to how bad they were. Hats were worn many fell over people’s eyes not matter how many times they pushed them back up.

Soon the noise settled down to knives and forks moving as they ate. Occasionally comments were made and short conversations held but everyone was too hungry to stop for too long.

After they had eaten their dinner Hiccup started collecting the plates. Jack helped before Hiccup could protest. The pair quickly cleared and cleaned the table. As a group working 3 sinks they washed, dried and put away everything.

After they decided to play another game, this time they also brought out the alcohol. Quickly making sure with Elizabeth the Jamie and Emma were allowed to drink, the group sat down once again.

Quickly pouring drinks they decided to play a few rounds of poker. The loser taking a shot. Once everyone was merry enough not to complain Stormfly changed the game.

“Here we go. Let’s play spin the bottle. The rules will be truth, dare or kiss. You must choose one before spinning the bottle. Once the bottle is spun whomever it lands on gives the appropriate instructions.”

Everyone agreed. Stormfly span the bottle first after declaring kiss. It landed on Hookfang, although time had passed he was still upset at her for getting Snotlout to kiss Stoik, an evil glint in his eyes.

“Stormfly you have to kiss Torch.”

Dismay filled both Stormfly’s and Torch’s face. Stormfly because well she preferred females over males and Torch because he still hadn’t gotten over ‘kisses are gross’ stage yet. Sighing Stormfly stood up to get closer to Torch. Seeing this the young male quickly jumped up and ran away.

Starring in disbelief Stormfly turned to Hookfang, who just smiled and made the hand gesture of ‘go on then’.

This was going to be a long game.


	23. Chapter 23

It was Boxing Day. 10am.

Usually the apartment building would be full of shouting and teenagers rushing about getting ready to go gift shopping. This morning though the only thing that could be heard was the sound of many people sleeping, snores and bedding moving.

The main area was littered with bottles and hints at what had happened the night before.

Jack slowly opened his eyes to find himself once again held against Hiccup’s chest. He had been expecting that. Ever since that first night with the Dragons, the two males always slept in the same bed. Jack always woke up in Hiccup’s arms. However something was different this morning.

Jack shifted a little to ty and work out what was different. As he moved he could feel Hiccup’s body against his own. That was normal, even Hiccup’s bare chest in front of Jack’s face was normal. However, when Jack moved his legs to untangle them he realised that neither of them had bottoms on.

Confused Jack looked down. Surely they would have put PJ bottoms on. As he looked down Jack paled. Apparently PJ bottoms wasn’t the only thing both of them were missing. Still looking down Jack’s mind tried to catch up and remember what had happened the night before.

What could have possibly led them to both be in bed NAKED!?

Jack quietly kept trying to remember. He remembered Pitch rushing around the kitchen, he remembered eating with the others and cleaning up afterwards. Then the group had played poker, taking shots whenever they lost. Finally Stormfly brought out spin the bottle and ended up chasing Torch for over 30 minutes trying to catch and kiss him.

The few more spins of the bottle had led to Stoik kissing Elizabeth, Hiccup chugging a bottle of cider, Astrid putting make up on Tuffnut, Fishlegs doing 20 push ups with Meatlug on his back, Ruffnut admitting to at least 5 different pranks she and her brother had done over the years and Hookfang and Thornado ball room dancing around the group.

_What happened on my turn though?_

Every time Jack tried to think of what he had said before spinning the bottle everything went black. He had spun the bottle he knew it, but what choice had he made and who had the bottle landed on?

Deep in thought Jack didn’t notice Hiccup waking up until he spoke.

“What are you frowning at?”

Breaking from his thoughts Jack’s blue eyes met Hiccup’s green ones. Remembering their positions and their appearance Jack couldn’t stop his cheeks from flushing red. Apparently this concerned Hiccup.

“A-are you ok? You’re not ill are you?”

Jack shook his head, he wasn’t feeling ill so he hadn’t drunk that much, right?

Hiccup quickly sat up holding Jack, checking his temperature and making sure he was ok. After double checking everything Hiccup calmed.

Jack had watched as the brunet panicked, he tried not to move too much or stare to long. Hiccup’s chest was still in front of Jack and the white haired male knew if his eyes slipped downwards he had a clear view. The last time they had been like this was that night in the shower.

But that had been months ago. Even after making up the same night their relationship hadn’t changed or moved forward.

Jack understood that Hiccup was scared but besides the odd hand holding and kisses on his forehead nothing changed. Where they even going out?

“… ring at?”

Jack realised Hiccup was speaking and turned his attention to the brunet once again.

“Pardon?”

Hiccup chuckled.

“I asked what could you possibly be staring at?”

Jack blushed. He hadn’t even realised he was staring.

“N-nothing.”

Hiccup pouted. Hiccup nudged his head against Jack’s neck. The younger male could feel the smirk that now rested on the brunet’s lips.

“Are you sure? You seemed very interested in my body?”

Jack blushed once again.

“W-what! I think you’re imagining things.”

Hiccup pulled back.

“Sure I was. Just like I imagined everything that happened last night.”

The brunet chuckled. Jack on the other hand panicked.

_LAST NIGHT!? What happened last night?_

Hiccup must have seen the panic on Jack’s face as his smile dropped.

“Jack? Jack are you ok?”

Jack quickly backed up as Hiccup moved to touch his face. Right at that moment too many thought and questions where rushing through his head. Soon he tried to word his thoughts.

“Last night w-we d-di-didn’t …”

Jack voice trailed off. He wasn’t sure how to finish the question. Blue eyes met green once again, silently begging for the answer he was hoping for. Soon confusion left the green eyes and realization filled them.

Hiccup quickly closed the space between them as he pulled Jack into a hug.

“No. Oh gods no. We didn’t do anything. I promise we didn’t do anything.”

Jack relaxed in Hiccup’s embrace. He knew that the brunet wouldn’t lie to him.

“Do you believe me?”

Jack could hear the worry in Hiccup’s voice. He nodded his head which was now resting on the older males shoulder.

“Yeah I believe you.”

That was when Jack felt Hiccup relax. Hiccup then decided to lie back down on the bed, dragging Jack with him.

“Thank gods. I don’t know what I would have done if you thought otherwise.”

Hiccup then lifted his head to look at Jack.

“I promise I would never do anything if I thought or knew you weren’t thinking properly or of clear mind.”

Now it was Jack’s turn to look confused.

“What do you mean thinking properly or of clear mind? I didn’t drink that much did I?”

Hiccup chuckled then let his head rest on the pillow again.

“What do you remember?”

Jack smiled.

“Well I remember Hookfang and Thornado dancing.”

Hiccup laughed.

“Gods that was funny.”

Jack smiled.

“Yeah but I don’t remember after that or even my first turn.”

Hiccup frowned for a moment.

“Ok. Well you chose dare for your first turn.”

Jack watched as Hiccup’s eyes widened.

“That’s probably why!”

Jack frowned with confusion.

“What was the dare and what was why?”

Hiccup seemed unsure what to say.

“W-well your dare was to eat a cake out of the kitchen. Barf’s choice unfortunately.”

“What do you mean unfortunately?”

Hiccup winced.

“Well you see each year when I make the cakes every year for Christmas I add alcohol to some of them.”

Hiccup seemed to fall quiet for a little too long. Jack decided to prompt him.

“And?”

Hiccup sighed before continuing.

“Well one cake ends up with more alcohol then the other. It ends up with all the leftover alcohol as well. We usually save it for New Year, a nice treat to start the night off with. Well that was the one he chose.”

Jack was still confused.

“You telling me a piece of cake removed a whole night from my memory?”

Hiccup nodded without meeting Jack’s eyes.

“Yep.”

Jack laughed. It couldn’t be possible. How could a single piece of cake do that even with alcohol mixed in?

“It’s the truth.”

Jack laughed more as Hiccup tried to persuade him. After a few more minutes of laughter and a couple more tries Hiccup gave up.

“Fine. Just wait until New Year then you will see how the cake effects the others. I recommend you don’t eat anymore after last night though.”

Jack stopped laughing at that.

“You can’t stop me eating cake.”

“Yes I can.”

“No you can’t.”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Yes I will. I will stop you from eating that devil cake if you can’t remember what happened. There is no fun to be had if you can’t remember it the next day.”

With that said Hiccup stood up and started getting dressed. Jack had been pushed into a sitting position by Hiccup, now stared at the brunet.

_Why was Hiccup so upset?_

Jack continued to watch as Hiccup finished getting dressed.

“Err… You might also want to get dressed.”

Hiccup quickly exited the room, his cheeks matching the colouring of a ripe tomato. Looking down at himself Jack realised not only was he naked but now didn’t even have the duvet covering him. Quickly Jack climbed out of bed and starting to get dressed.

Once dressed Jack left the room to find Hiccup. As he walked towards the stairs he discovered none of the Vikings had made it back to their own rooms. Snotlout exited Hookfang’s room, Fishlegs exited Meatlug’s, Tuffnut came out of Belch’s room and Ruffnut walked out of Barf’s room. Each seemed embarrassed as they noticed they had been spotted by the others.

Trying to break the tension Jack spoke up.

“So did you all have fun last night?”

Snotlout sneered.

“Maybe. How are you holding up after last night? You seemed to be enjoying yourself a little too much with that last dare.”

Tuffnut laughed before joining in.

“Yeah seen as we didn’t see you for the rest of the evening.”

Jack was confused.

“And which dare was this?”

This time it was Ruffnut who laughed.

“You know, the one Hookfang gave you. Where you had to get both you and Hiccup to strip. I can’t believe he came up with that dare.”

“Yeah it was just as good as that one where Snotlout had to sit on Hookfang’s lap for 5 rounds.”

“Or that one where Astrid had to make out with Stormfly. Gods both of them where red in the face.”

“Yeah it was hard to tell if they were red from embarrassment or from the alcohol.”

The twins continued to talk whilst Jack processed what they said.

_I was dared to get myself and Hiccup to strip! Is that what Hiccup meant about last night?_

Jack quickly left the twins and made his way down stairs. He headed towards the kitchen knowing that Hiccup was probably cooking breakfast.

Entering the kitchen, Jack leaned against the wall watching Hiccup. The brunet was moving around the kitchen with ease. Opening and closing cupboards and the fridge Hiccup pulled out all the ingredients he needed.

Jack watched as Hiccup put together a full cooked breakfast. Moving quietly Jack started getting the plates and setting up the table. Placing plates, cutlery as well as the extras on the table, Jack hadn’t realised Hiccup had finished cooking.

As Jack looked over the table making sure everything was placed, he felt arms wrap around his waist.

“Hey there winter spirit.”

Jack laughed.

“Is that to be my new nickname?”

Jack felt warmth on his neck as Hiccup placed a kiss.

“Only if you want it to be.”

Jack grinned.

“Why not. After all I’m Jack Frost.”

With that Jack turned to face Hiccup. Taking a moment to register the surprise on Hiccup’s face, Jack leaned in and kissed Hiccup. Hiccup responded straight away grasping Jack and deepening the kiss.

Just as Jack was about to lose himself in the kiss someone cleared their throat. The two males jumped apart and looked at the door.

There at the door stood Stoik and Elizabeth. Stoik seemed a bit uncomfortable as he avoided both of their eyes. Elizabeth simply smiled, her eyes lighting up.

“I do believe it is time for breakfast. Right boys?”

Both Hiccup and Jack blushed. Hiccup quickly started filling pots with food. Quickly laying them out in the table as the others enter. Soon everyone was sat down and all the food was set out.

“Please guys help yourself.”

With that everyone started piling their plates. Jack was use to this active meal time and quickly grabbed food. Looking around he realised his mum, sister and Jamie weren’t use to it and were missing out. Fortunately before he could speak up Hiccup was by their sides with a pan filling up their plates.

Soon breakfast was over. Once again everyone helped clean and put away.

Once everything was away they got ready to leave. Jack had never seen the Dragons so excited. Looking around he quickly spotted Hiccup. The brunet was stood to the side watching everyone getting ready. Although he was ready to go Jack thought the brunet’s behaviour was odd.

Jack shook his head.

_Hiccup’s fine. Nothing is wrong. I’m just being paranoid._

Quickly walking over to the brunet Jack laced his hand through the other males. Feeling Hiccup jump but curl his fingers around Jack’s makes the younger male smile.

Soon everyone is ready to go. Quickly climbing onto their motorbikes, everyone takes a passenger. It was a bit of a squeeze but everyone got comfortable before heading to the local shopping centre.

Once there everyone went their own ways. Jack walked beside Hiccup, as he looked around he thought he could spot at least one of the group in every shop. Soon Hiccup found the shop he was looking for and Jack followed.

The store wasn’t fancy and it didn’t stand out. Tucked away in one of the corners was a small arts and crafts shop. Hiccup quickly entered and walked between the shelves. Jack decided to hang back a little as he observed the displays.

Jack was fascinated by the winter displays. They were so bright and life like. The children were playing in the ever changing snow. Parents mingled and observed the children. Father Christmas was flying overhead where no-one was watching, in the corner sat in a tree was a boy with a shepherd hook. Jack Frost holding a snowball. The scene was so life like. Jack was sure the figures would start moving any second.

As he stared at the scene, Jack seemed to forget Hiccup. After a while Jack looked up to find Hiccup was no longer in sight.

A quick tour of the shop told Jack the brunet was no longer there. Walking back out of the store and into the crowds Jack tried to spot anyone he recognised.

_Hiccup wouldn’t leave on purpose. He probably didn’t realise._

After a few minutes Jack still couldn’t find Hiccup. Jack spotted Hookfang and made his way over. As he got closer the white haired male realised Hookfang was crying.

“What’s up?”

Hookfang looks up.

“H-Hiccup…”

“What about Hiccup?”

Hookfang shook his head before showing Jack what he was holding in his hand.

Jack took the pieces of paper. Besides them being from the bank Jack couldn’t understand what they meant.

“What are these?”

Hookfang looked up at Jack once again. Fresh tears running down his cheeks and a smile on his lips.

“They’re documents saying the apartment building is our own. Hiccup bought the apartment building. It is no longer just another abandoned building used as a hideout for teenagers and young adults. Now it is home. No-one can take it away from us.”

As Jack processed the news he felt his lips tug into a smile.

“That’s amazing.”

Hookfang simply nodded.

“I can’t believe Hiccup did this.”

Hookfang started to laugh.

“Now I know why Hiccup continued with the jobs even after everything.”

Jack smiled happy for the Dragons and proud of Hiccup.

_This is probably the best gift they could have gotten._

A couple of hours later and everyone met up for lunch. Grabbing a quick bite before shopping again only Jack noticed Hiccup hadn’t joined them.

A few more hours and everyone was ready to go back. Meeting outside of the shopping centre they managed to spread the shopping bags between everyone to make the trip easier. Everyone was ready to go there was just one problem. Hiccup still hadn’t been seen by anyone. After giving Hookfang the letter he seemed to have gone missing. No-one had been worried until they realised his bike was still parked with everyone else’s.

_Hiccup where are you?_


	24. Chapter 24

Once they arrived at the shopping centre Hiccup stopped paying attention. He felt Jack release him as he got off the motor bike.

As the other scattered Hiccup just walked through the shopping centre, not really paying attention to anything or anyone. As he walked he tapped his pocket, making sure it was there. Sighing once again Hiccup continued to walk trying to think how to pass it along.

He noticed he had made his way once again into his favourite craft shop. Quickly walking down familiar rows of shelving Hiccup grabbed some new paints.

Quickly paying for them he left again. He had decided time was up. Quickly weaving through the crowd Hiccup spotted who he was looking for. Hookfang.

Hiccup observed the male as he picked up a leather jacket. Hiccup saw how his eyes lit up but then dim as he glanced at the price. Apparently even in the sales it was too expensive.

**_Just go already. Even if you just hand him the envelope and walk away at least he has it._ **

_It’s not that simple._

_ Of course it is. Give him the paper work and walk away. You can talk to him later after he gets over the shock. _

_You really think this will work?_

**_ YES! _ **

Sighing once again, Hiccup makes his way over to the older male.

“Hey Hookfang.”

He looks up. A natural smile rests on his lips.

“Hey Hiccup. Got more art supplies?”

Hiccup chuckled.

“Yeah. You going to buy that jacket? It looks like it will suit you.”

Hookfang’s smile dropped a little.

“Yeah it would suit me wouldn’t it? No I’m not going to buy it though.”

“How come?”

Hookfang gave a small chuckle.

“Well I would buy it but that would mean diving into emergency funds. I won’t touch those. I will never touch those.”

Hiccup smiles a little.

“I think it is ok to dive into them a little. It is Christmas time and you deserve at least a new jacket.”

Hookfang frowned a little.

“No they are there in case we ever get removed from the apartment building you know that.”

Hiccup nodded.

“I do but here this might make you change your mind.”

Hiccup passed an envelope to Hookfang.

“What is this?”

Hiccup smiled a little.

“A Christmas present. I meant to give it you yesterday but with everything that happened I didn’t get the chance. Anyway now you have that you will also be please to know I will no longer be doing anymore ‘jobs’. I managed to sell one of my painting from last year. Wasn’t much but it will be enough until I get a part-time jobs.”

Hookfang smiled at the news.

“Congratulation at sell a painting and I am glad to hear you won’t be doing anymore ‘jobs’ from now on. But if you ever need help we are there for you.”

Hiccup smiled.

“I know. Well before you open that I am going to leave. I will see you later.”

Hookfang nodded.

“Ok see you later.”

With that Hiccup quickly exited the shop and continued to walk around the shopping centre. After a while he decided to put his shopping bag with his bike.

Quickly unlocking and pulling up the seat Hiccup placed his bag in the gap between the two helmets. Once the bag was inside the seat shut and locked.

Before Hiccup could turn around darkness claimed him.


	25. Chapter 25

“Ha ha ha ha…”

Laughter woke Hiccup. Slowly opening his eyes the brunet shook his head to try and rid it of the dizzy sensation. He found himself sat up with his back to a wall. Blinking a few more time Hiccup quickly scanned the room in front of him.

Most people wouldn’t be able to see much, shadow claimed most of the room and luckily Hiccup was used to the lack of light and could see through the darkness.

As he scanned the room he didn’t spot anyone but could spot a door. It looked old but heavy, apparently made of metal. It was enough to indicate that whoever was there didn’t want Hiccup escaping. Other than that the room was bare.

Hiccup then attempted to lift his hands to his head as another wave of dizziness struck. As he did he heard the unmistakable sound of metal. Tugging lightly Hiccup realised the sensation against his wrists was handcuffs. His hands were restrained behind his back, apparently the handcuffs were laced through a ring as Hiccup heard metal hit metal.

“Hello there Hiccup.”

Once again a voice rang through the room. Snapping his head up Hiccup spotted a camera in the corner as well as a speaker. Hiccup easily recognised the voice, his body trembled with rage.

“DAGUR!”

“Yes Hiccup?”

“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?”

“Simple. I collected what I said I would. I collected what I wanted. You!”

Now Hiccup froze.

“W-what!?”

“You heard me Hiccup. I wanted you and now I have you.”

Hiccup felt a shiver of disgust rush down his spine. He could heard the manic grin that was probably covering half of the other males face at this point.

“You know I will never let that happen.”

“True you probably wouldn’t let it happen. But then you don’t have a choice do you.”

Hiccup froze once again.

Jerking his hands a few more times confirmed Hiccup wasn’t going to be able to use them. His feet weren’t restrained and he could use them to fight but usually meant as a last attempt strategy, to get away from a situation. Restrained to the spot those strategies were useless.

The speaker was quiet for a few minutes causing Hiccup to look up at the camera.

As silence fills the room. Soon Hiccup could hear footsteps behind the door. From the different rhythms Hiccup guessed there was at least 2 making their way down the corridor.

As the door opened Hiccup turned his gaze to see who was entering. His eyes widened.

“Hey there Hiccup. I guess you weren’t expecting me?”

Hiccup couldn’t stop a growl from passing through his lips.

“Alvin!”

Stood in the door way was a man. He wasn’t as big as Stoik but he was close. Instead of red hair and beard it was black. In his own right no-one would mess with him.

“How have you been Hiccup? It has been… what… 3 three years since you last did a job for me?”

Hiccup sat quietly glaring. Alvin walked closer to the younger male. Placing his thumb on the brunet’s chin and lifting his head so green eyes met dark brown.

“Don’t look at me like Hiccup. Don’t worry it will soon be like the last three years never happened.”

A grin plays on Alvin’s lips as Hiccup’s eyes widen at his words.

“W-what are you going to do?”

“Don’t worry you little head Hiccup.”

Behind Alvin came another voice. Hiccup would have tensed if he wasn’t already. Dagur stepped into view, he was holding something in his hand. Quickly flicking his eyes towards Hiccup making sure he was looking at him before giving his full attention back to what was in his hand.

“Doesn’t he look happy. So cute. What do you think Alvin Hiccup?”

Walking closer Dagur flips what he is holding to show the two other males. The object turned out to be a photo. In the photo was Jack. He was playing his guitar in university, eyes closed, completely unaware.

Hiccup couldn’t suppress the shudder that travelled down his spine. University was the only place beside with the Dragons that Hiccup believed Jack to be safe. Apparently that was not so. Hiccup didn’t realise he was grinding his teeth until he tried to speak.

“What do you want Dagur?”

Dagur simply smiled. But Hiccup knew it was anything but simple. It was the sort of smile Dagur wore when he was winning, when he knew how he was going to torture he newest victim, when he knew he was going to win.

“WE want you to do as we say when we say.”

Hiccup gave a sharp laugh.

“And you think threatening Jack will do that?”

Alvin then joined in with a grin that matched Dagur’s.

“Maybe not just threatening Jack but what about the Dragons and that other girl. What was her name? Astrid!”

Hiccup pushed forward only to fall back as the metal holding him were pulled to their limits. Rage filling his green eyes.

“You wouldn’t dare. Besides the Dragons can easily match both Berserks and Outcasts.”

The two males simple shrugged.

“Maybe but can they match both at once.”

Hiccup froze for a second before collapsing in on himself. Slumped on the floor with his head down Hiccup began to think.

_Both Berserks and Outcast? The Dragons maybe good but are they that good?_

**_Don’t worry Hiccup. The Dragons have trained to fight us._ **

_ Toothless is right you know. They have trained to fight us a few idiot with too much body weight will be nothing. _

_But the numbers! The Dragons can easily fight up to ten each but not whilst protecting both Jack and Astrid._

**_Right that is a bit of a problem. Just have faith in the Dragons._ **

_ Look let’s just do what we usually do. Let’s take our time and when the chance arises where we can get away. It worked last time it will work again. Alvin and Dagur never learn. _

**_I hate to say it but Pitch has a point. Besides there are three of us remember all with decently working brains. There is only two of them with barely one brain working between them. They will mess up eventually and when they do we escape._ **

_Ok. You do have point. Let’s go with it._

“So Dragon Trainer finished discussing with the Nightfury yet?”

Hiccup looked up to find Dagur only two inches away from his face. Hiccup unconsciously let out a growl.

“Looks like you don’t much of a choice Hiccup.”

Once again Hiccup’s head falls. Dagur grins.

“So Hiccup can I take that as your agreement?”

Hiccup raised his head once again and met Dagur’s eyes.

“I will do as you ask as long as you do not threat, harm or attack the Dragons or anyone in their care.”

Alvin and Dagur’s eyes start to spark.

“Don’t worry Hiccup. As long as you’re here nothing will come to your Dragons.”


	26. Chapter 26

The Dragons, Vikings and Jack’s family soon entered the apartment building. Any and all excitement about Christmas had been lost once they realized something had happened to Hiccup.

The air was tense with worry and concern. Hookfang quickly started barking orders to the other Dragons as they headed towards the stairs. The Vikings and Jack’s family simply stood watching and listening.

“Torch grab your laptop. We need to see any and all camera footage.”

The young male turned towards Hookfang as he nodded his head then, with the other Dragons, continued towards the stairs.

Hookfang watched as the Dragons disappeared up the stairs. Turning around he faced the others. He focused on Jack who seemed most effected by the turn of advents.

“Don’t worry Jack. Everything will be fine. We WILL find him and bring him back safe and sound.”

Jack gave a small nod. Hookfang nodded back before heading up the stairs himself.

A few minutes later the dragon’s dropped from the floor above. None had bothered with the stairs, including Torch who was now cradling a laptop to his chest.

Each Dragon had changed their outfits.

Hookfang was now wearing his usual black jeans with a red top. A large black leather jacket, which stopped just above his knees, covered his back. As he dropped it had fluttered around him opening like large wings. His red hair seemed to be on fire as it trailed behind him. Jack noticed a glint of metal showing in the pockets of Hookfang’s jacket.

Hookfang must have noticed Jack’s gaze as he slipped his hand into one of his pockets. Jack gasped, as he heard many of the others do, at what the male pulled out. The metal was now covering Hookfang’s hand like a glove. The metal started at his wrist and seemed to spread over the back of his hand. As the metal reached his fingers it split, each finger was in cased in metal. At the end of the three middle fingers was a large metal claw.

Hookfang chuckled.

“Don’t worry I don’t use these often. They are just there in case of emergencies.”

Each of the other Dragons were wearing jeans and plain top. Each had their own leather jacket but they only reached their waists. The only thing difference between the dragons was their choice of weapon.

In each dragons pocket Jack could spot the tell-tale glint of metal proving they each had a set of claws. Then each had their personal weapons.

Stormfly had a pipe shooter.

Meatlug appeared with a mace.

Blech and Barf seemed to be packing different types of bombs as well as a small canister of some sort.

Torch had a couple of boomerangs.

Thornado didn’t appear to be carrying a weapon of any kind. Though suddenly a high pitch squeal caused everyone to cover their ears. Once it ended the Dragons all turned to him. Thornado simply shrugged his shoulders. In his hand he held what appeared to be a small portable voice recorder.

“I had to test it still worked and to the same effect as before.”

As Jack looked around, Cloud Jumper wasn’t to be seen. Suddenly another shadow appeared as the final Dragons dropped from the floor above.

He was dressed like the others plain jeans and top. His leather jacket was a light brown instead of black and stopped at his knees just like Hookfang’s. The jacket didn’t surprise Jack as Cloud Jumper wore it almost all of the time. What surprised Jack was Cloud Jumpers choice of weapon. Unlike the others who seemed to have small, concealable, DEADLY weapons, Cloud Jumper had a simple large staff.

For the first time Jack took the time to observe and take in what Cloud Jumper looked like.

He was a tall male. Thin but muscular, from the way his clothes moved with his body, hugging each muscle. His hair wasn’t long but it wasn’t short either, similar to Hiccups, it was a soft tanned brown. His bangs gently fell over his forehead.

The tips half covering to deep brown eyes. The colour seemed to be both brighter and darker then Meatlug’s. They were light and warm, able to making anyone feel safe, cared for, loved and protected. They were dark and cold, able to send shivers down a person’s spine with the feelings of fear, terror and horror.

Jack gulped. He was glad he was an ally and friend to Cloud Jumper. Never had he been as afraid for a stranger as he was now. Fear for whomever those cold eyes were going to be aimed at.

Stoik took this moment to speak up.

“What is going on? Why do you look like you are about to go to war?”

Cloud Jumper was the one to turn and answer Stoik. Cold brown eyes locked with his. Jack saw the shiver travel down the red heads spine.

“WE are going to get Hiccup back. WE are going to have to fight whomever took him. WE are preparing ourselves.”

Jack had to give Stoik some credit the man didn’t take a step back, instead he stepped forward as he asked his next question.

“Good. What can I do to help?”

With this all the Dragons turned to the man. Previously they had all been staring at the floor or weapons. Admiration and laughter seemed to fill each Dragons eyes.

This time it was Thornado who spoke up.

“Thanks Stoik but there is nothing you can do.”

The older male spluttered at the response.

“N-nothing I can do? I can fight. I sparred with you, you know I can fight. I would rather this didn’t lead to fighting but I can handle myself if needed.”

Thornado shook his head.

“Yes we sparred and yes you can fight BUT…”

Stoik, who had been stood there looking proud as Thornado complimented him, took a step back his eyes widening.

“… you would not last long in this sort of fight.”

Stoik’s face seemed to go red.

“How would you know?”

This time Meatlug stepped up.

“Simple. You are too heavy on your feet, too slow. You use your body weight to make you attacks more powerful. You fight fair and expect your challenger to do the same to a certain degree.”

Stoik opened his mouth to interrupt but the female held her hand up stopping him.

“You also leave to many openings for the challenger to hit you. Most you wouldn’t be able to stop even if you did notice where they are targeting. Most if struck with a weapon would kill you.

Besides when you were sparring with us. None of us took the fight seriously, most weren’t even really paying attention. You moves are easy to predict. You fall into a simple pattern early on in the fight. We just had to find one that countered it. Literally child’s play.”

With that Meatlug made her way over to Torch. Stoik was left standing, unable to come up with a response.

The other Dragons had also made their way over to Torch. He was now sat on the floor laptop on his lap typing furiously. Hookfang was almost had his chin resting on the young males shoulder from the way he was bending over and staring at the screen.

Torch was mumbling to himself as he typed away. Suddenly a smile spread across his lips.

“Got it.”

Jack made his way over to the Dragons, the others apparently frozen along with Stoik after Meatlug’s brief speech. Joining the Dragons, Jack watched the video that was now playing.

The screen showed the Dragon’s bikes in the car park. A few seconds later Hiccup entered the shot and was walking towards his bike. Once there he had lifted the seat and placed the only carrier bag he was carrying inside.

The Dragons watched as two other figures entered the shot slowly making their way towards Hiccup. The brunet didn’t seem to have been aware about his surroundings, as he didn’t react to the pair. He didn’t react as one lifted their hand holding a baton. He didn’t react as it came down. It struck him in the back of the head.

Apparently it knocked him out cold as the other figure flung Hiccup over his shoulder and the pair started to walk away. The pair carried Hiccup around a corner. Minutes later a truck appeared from the same corner and left the car park.

Torch rewound the video and paused it getting a good quality picture of the pair that took Hiccup.

“Savage and Carnage.”

Jack jumped as Hookfang hissed the names in his ear.

“Who?”

Hookfang turned to Jack.

“Savage and Carnage. They are brothers, work well together. They understand each other’s strengths and weaknesses. If those two are together we are in trouble.”

Jack could feel worry building, quickly swallowing he hoped to push it down again.

“Why is it trouble if those two are together?”

Hookfang sighed.

“Because the last time those two worked together the Berserks and Outcasts had joined forces. If that has happened again and they have Hiccup then… He is in even more trouble than we thought.”

Before Jack could speak again Hookfang was talking to Torch.

“Hey Torch do you think you can follow that van and find out where it went?”

Torch nodded a grin creeping across he lips once again.

“Sure it’s easy. Here I thought you would ask something that would challenge me.”

Hookfang rolled his eyes.

“Yeah well not all of us are computer geniuses. Just make sure they don’t realise you’re there ok?”

Torch nodded once again.

“Come on guys.”

All the Dragons and Jack jumped as a voice called from behind. Turning as one the group came face-to-face with Elizabeth. Next to the female was a trolley, it was filled with food.

“Eat! You haven’t eaten since lunch. Besides we can’t let the food Hiccup and Toothless made go to waste can we?”

With that Elizabeth passed plates to everyone. Hookfang and the Dragons were going to decline. That was until they saw Jack shake his head with wide eyes. As they stared at Jack in confusion a voice could be heard from the other group.

“No thanks Lizzie. I don’t think I can eat anything right now.”

Jack’s head snaps around. Stoik was stood in front of Elizabeth holding his hands up shaking his head. The Dragon’s watched the scene as Emma and Jamie took a few steps back.

A smile spread across Elizabeth’s face. She nodded her head can continued to give out plates to the others. Hookfang glanced at Jack but noticed the white haired boy, his sister and sister’s boyfriend were still being cautious.

After handing out all the plates Elizabeth made her way to the trolley holding the last two. One for her and one for Stoik. In a few swift movements she had filled both plates. Picking both up she, once again, walked over to Stoik. She held a plate out to the man.

Once again Stoik shook his head and opened his mouth to decline the plate when Elizabeth interrupted.

“Don’t you dare say you can’t eat Stoik the Vast. You have to eat. You have to keep your strength. What use are you if you collapse when your son needs you? What good are you if you can’t protect your child? From what I have seen you haven’t done a good job as a parent but you are improving. Don’t let all the bonding you have done the last few days go to waste. EAT!”

Elizabeth’s voice had cut through the air. It was calm but rage could be heard bubbling beneath the surface. It had come as such a shock that Stoik had taken the plate. His eyes wide as he looked at the women in front of him.

“And you will eat EVERYTHING on that plate!”

Stoik nodded and took a bite.

Jack relaxed a little. A quick glance at Hookfang and he nodded.

“It is best just to accept the plate and eat a little then fight and have her make a plate for you.”

Hookfang nodded back. Quickly he and the other Dragons filed their plates. The Vikings followed soon after. As the group ate silence filled the air.

Suddenly the silence was shattered as Torch self-praised. Everyone had jumped, some scattering food in the process.

“Yes! Hookfang I have found where they took Hiccup.”

Everyone froze and turned to the smallest male. Torch simple walked over and passed Hookfang a piece of paper. The red haired male quickly read what was written before standing.

“Great work Torch. Come on Dragon’s it is time to get Hiccup back.”

The other Dragon’s placed their plates down as they stood up. Too everyone’s surprise Hookfang then turned to Jack.

“Come on we might need you to grab Hiccup.”

Jack nodded. The rest of the group started to stand. Hookfang quietly shook his head.

“No I need you to stay here. Lizzie can I leave them in your care please?”

Elizabeth smiled whilst everyone looked in shock including Stoik.

“Of course Hookfang. But promise me Jack will be safe and you will all come back.”

Hookfang nodded.

With that the Dragon’s made their way to the motorbikes once again. Within minutes they were on the road again. Jack clung to Hookfang as they drove at illegal speeds down the roads.

Soon a building came into view. It was old like the Dragon’s apartment building and the Berserks Warehouse. This one appeared to be a factory of some kind.

Motorbikes were quickly parked. Hookfang spoke to the group briefly.

“Remember we are in and out. Only fight those you need to. Don’t waste time on every Berserker and Outcast. We are here to grab Hiccup and that is it.”

Hookfang turned to enter the building but turned around to say one last thing.

“Just remember stick together. Always have a partner. Protect Jack and try not to get injured ok. We don’t need a repeat of Belch and Barf’s fiasco.”

The Dragons nodded giving a small chuckle. Clearly the last statement was to remove the tension that had built on the drive over. Jack couldn’t help wonder what Belch and Barf could have done.

Quickly the group entered the building. The group move quickly and easily down corridors. Occasionally two would break off to search rooms or other corridors but soon came back.

The building was silent. Unfortunately this didn’t help Jack. The longer the silence continued the more he tensed.

Soon they arrived at what appeared to be a security room. Multiple screens stood on one wall. The Dragon’s entered followed by Jack. Only one screen was turned on.

The image showed Hiccup sat on the floor. His head forward staring at the ground. In front of him stood two males. Jack quickly recognised one to be Dagur. The other was a mystery until Stormfly hissed a name.

“Alvin!”

“Torch. Is this live or pre-recorded?”

The young male quickly connected his laptop and started typing.

“This is pre-recorded.”

The group watched the video. A mic was picking up what the trio were saying.

_“So Dragon Trainer finished discussing with the Nightfury yet?”_

Dagur’s voice was clear as it came out of the speakers.

_Hiccup looked up Dagur was only two inches away from his face._

The sound of growling filled the air.

_“Looks like you don’t much of a choice Hiccup.”_

_Once again Hiccup’s head falls. Dagur grins._

_“So Hiccup can I take that as your agreement?”_

_Hiccup raised his head once again and met Dagur’s eyes._

_“I will do as you ask as long as you do not threat, harm or attack the Dragons or anyone in their care.”_

_Alvin and Dagur’s eyes start to spark._

_“Don’t worry Hiccup. As long as you’re here nothing will come to your Dragons.”_

The video cut off leaving the last words hanging in the air.

BANG!

Everyone jumped as Hookfang’s fist met the nearest wall.


	27. Chapter 27

Hiccup took a deep breath as he exited the building. The air was crisp and clean. The ground covered in snow. He quickly walked towards the motorbikes waiting for him. Behind him walked Savage and Carnage. Quickly the trio climbed onto the bikes before speeding down the road.

It has been two days since making the deal with Dagur and Alvin. Savage and Carnage were assigned to make sure he didn’t try to leave, this meant they went everywhere with him.

They had just left a job given to Hiccup by Alvin. Inside the building now was a small group of teenagers lying unconscious. All their money and anything seen as valuable had been taken, now in bags held by Carnage.

Hiccup hated these jobs. He always tried to avoid these but ended up doing them every now and then. After doing the first by accident, he realised he was good at it. Fighting quickly, silently, instilling fear into his victims, then able to leave the scene leaving no evidence and victims to terrified to give an accurate description. Pitch loved these jobs. Surprisingly though today he was silent.

As the trio weaved their way through the traffic, Hiccup let his mind reply what had happened since he made the deal.

_“Don’t worry Hiccup. As long as you’re here nothing will come to your Dragons.”_

_Hiccup closed his eyes as the words left Dagur’s mouth. He lowered his head._

_Suddenly he felt something go around his neck._

_Pulling back Hiccup hit his head off the wall behind him. Dagur stood in front of him with a grin._

_“W-what is it?”_

_Alvin walked a little closer to the pair._

_“Don’t worry Hiccup. It is just insurance so that you can’t run to the Dragon’s whilst on jobs.”_

_“You see Hiccup we realised what we have been doing wrong over the past years. We gave you too much freedom.”_

_“So this time you will never be alone. Savage and Carnage will stay by your side.”_

_Dagur runs a finger across the item attached to the brunet’s neck._

_“And if you try to give them the slip or fight them. Then this little beauty will teach you a shocking lesson.”_

_Hiccup’s eyes widened._

_“What!? You put a shock collar on me!?”_

_Alvin grinned._

_“Yeah great idea. But the best part…”_

_Dagur quickly interrupted Alvin._

_“Wait I want to tell him. The best parts are the locking system and the transmitter. You see the collar can only be taken off using this remote.”_

_Dagur pulls a small remote from his pocket._

_“It also allows me to control when to shock you as well as for how long and the strength of it. And see these little transmitters.”_

_Alvin pulled out to small ovals._

_“You have to be within 10 meters of at least one of them. If you don’t the collar will release a continuous shock until one is in range.”_

_Hiccup was frozen. He couldn’t even find his voice._

_That wasn’t a problem as Dagur was enjoying filling the silence._

_“Do you know what is even better then all this fancy works? The design of the collar. Black with a simple piece of metal where it fastens. With the clothes you will be wearing no-one will even be able to see it.”_

_Dagur stood up and took a few steps back. He let his smile drop._

_“And just so you don’t doubt us, why not have a taste of what your new accessory can deliver hmm?”_

_With that Dagur pushed a button on the remote._

_Hiccup didn’t have chance to brace himself before a scream was ripped from his throat._

_Pain ripped through his body. It ran down his spine and his muscles convulsed._

_It only lasted a few second but for Hiccup it felt like hours._

_Once the pain stopped Hiccup fell into darkness._

Hiccup shook his head. He didn’t even know how high the collar had been set. But he that it wasn’t the lowest setting. He knew what the collar meant, he was no longer able to break the deal, could no longer escape. He was trapped, a slave to Dagur and Alvin.

The Berserkers warehouse quickly come into view again. Quickly the trio parked up, Hiccup making sure not to put too much distance between him and the brothers. Both had a transmitter so as long as he stayed within range of one he was fine.

They entered the warehouse and like usual Dagur was waiting. He had taken to waiting in the center of the bottom floor. Hiccup and Savage walked over to him whilst Carnage took the bag to another room.

“Ahh Hiccup back so soon? You really have a knack for these kinds of jobs.”

Dagur’s smile sent shivers down Hiccups spine, but at least these ones weren’t painful. Savage quickly passed the transmitter to Dagur.

“Thank you. Well come on Hiccup time for your reward.”

Hiccup stiffened briefly before following as Dagur made his way to a door hidden in the shadows. When in the warehouse the collar was at its lowest setting but it could still knock Hiccup off his feet.

He had learnt the long and hard way.

Dagur grinned when he entered the room and Hiccup followed soon after closing the door behind him.

“You know what to do by now right?”

Dagur licked his lips.

Hiccup closed his eyes and took a deep breath before nodding his head. Quickly he shook off his jacket and pulled of his top. Depositing them on the floor near the bed, made it easier later.

Hiccup stood there for a few seconds whilst Dagur dragged his eyes up and down the brunet’s body.

Hiccup started mentally chanting to keep himself calm and emotionless.

_It’s fine. I’m fine._

**_ Hiccup swap with me. _ **

_No I can do this._

**_But you don’t have too._ **

_ Toothless is right let me take control tonight. _

  1. _This is my problem I will deal with it._



_ STOP BEING AN IDIOT AND LET US HELP YOU. _

**_PITCH! Hiccup he means this is our problem not just yours. Let us take control. Let yourself rest._ **

_No I can’t do that._

**_Why not?_ **

_Because…_

_ That’s not an answer Hiccup. _

_You think I…_

Dagur had taken advantage, that Hiccup wasn’t paying attention, by kicking him at the back of his knees. This cause him to collapse on the floor, hands reacting instinctively to stop him face planting the floor.

Before Hiccup could react Dagur had grabbed a handful of the brunet’s hair forcing him to lift his head. Using his other hand Dagur quickly undid the zip of his jeans and let them drop to his ankles.

Hiccup tried to take another breath to ready himself, Dagur decided this was a good time shove his hardened member inside. Hiccup choked and tried to pull his face back, placing a hand at the top of each of Dagur’s thighs.

Dagur simply gripped Hiccup’s hair harder, controlling the brunet’s movements. Forcing his member to the back of Hiccup’s throat with each thrust. Soon a groan slips through Dagur’s lips and he speeds up the movement.

Hiccup braced himself. He knew Dagur was closed to finishing. A few seconds later hot liquid flooded down Hiccup’s throat, instinctively the brunet swallows the liquid so not to drown. The hand releases its hold allowing Hiccup to draw away.

Unfortunately Dagur wasn’t finished with Hiccup.

“Get on the bed.”

Hiccup quickly stand and makes his way over to the only piece of furniture in the room. It was a normal simple king size bed with head board. Unfortunately that didn’t stop Hiccup from feeling disgusted as he lay on it.

Once Hiccup was lying down, Dagur climbed on top. He grabbed both of Hiccup’s wrist and started moving them over the brunet’s head. Hiccup knew what was coming a panic set in. Uncontrollably Hiccup started fighting, trying to lower his hands to his sides once again.

“Stop!”

Dagur voice sounded low and dangerous but instincts were at work and Hiccup could do nothing about it. Hiccup felt Dagur’s weight shift for a second before he screamed.

Once again pain ran through his body, his back arching in response. Not as strong as the first but unbearably painful all the same. It lasted a few seconds, each feeling like he was being stabbed by thousands of tiny knives.

Once the pain stopped Hiccup slumped back onto the bed, breathing heavily. He didn’t fight when Dagur moved his hands above his head again, fastening them with handcuffs to the headboard. The shock seemed to drain him of all energy.

Once Hiccup was restrained Dagur took his time to admire the brunet’s uncovered chest before starting on Hiccup’s jeans. Soon the brunet was lying on the bed naked.

Hiccup could feel Dagur’s heated gaze and it travelled down his body once again. Clenching his jaw Hiccup prepared himself for what he knew was coming.

A few moments later pain shot through his body again. The source was different this time. Instead of it travelling down his spine from his neck, it travelled up. Fingers quickly penetrated the male. Soon Hiccup had adjusted to Dagur’s liking and the fingers were removed. Soon Dagur was penetrating the brunet’s body once again, this time with his member.

Hiccup hissed as Dagur gripped the burnet’s slowly hardening member. A quick pumping action, which was soon met with the brunet’s prostrate being hit, and Hiccup cam as Dagur released his second load for the evening.

Once they had both finished Dagur collapsed onto Hiccup. Both were breathing heavy.

“My Hiccup.”

Hiccup clenched his jaw at Dagur’s mumble. Soon the Berserker leader rolled off Hiccup. Dagur rolled off the bed and crossed the room to turn off the light. Once he did so he returned to the bed. Placing a quick peck on Hiccups forehead, Dagur soon falls asleep.

Hiccup lay on the bed for a few moments, his hands still attached to the headboard.

_How am I going to get out of this one?_


	28. Chapter 28

It is December 31st, New Years Eve. It had been 5 days since Hiccups disappearance.

The Dragons were no closer to finding Hiccup as they had been on Boxing Day. Torch hasn’t left his laptop since they got back from the factory.

Elizabeth was managing to get everyone to eat, though they only ate so not to have the same treatment as Stoik had received. Vikings and Dragons alike were now sparing continuously, only stopping for food, sleep and the occasional toilet break.

Once the Dragons and Jack had returned from the factory Torch had replayed the video, after copying it he found the complete video. They had seen and heard everything.

Hiccup sat in a room isolated, hands restrained behind his back.

Alvin and Dagur entering the room.

The threats about the Dragons, Jack’s and Astrid’s safety.

The anger that filled green eyes before fading in defeat.

Hiccup hanging his head is submission as he agrees to their terms.

Then the screen went black. The only thing that could be heard after that was Hiccup’s screams.

Afterwards everyone had felt sick to their stomach. Hiccup was out there, somewhere with Alvin and Dagur, protecting them.

The apartment building felt empty even with the crowd living inside its walls. Jack had taken to wondering the streets, unable to stay there for long periods of time. The video replaying over and over in his head.

They had found the room Hiccup had been held in. The room had been bare except a metal ring attached to the floor, it must have been where Hiccup had been restrained.

As the group had moved to exit Jack had spotted something in the shadows. Picking it up Jack found his breath stuck in his throat. The small object was a picture of him. He was sat eyes closed playing his guitar. He had wondered why it was there but after watching the complete video he knew Dagur had used it to threaten Hiccup.

_It’s all my fault. If I had stayed with him on Boxing Day… if I hadn’t gotten distracted… he would still be here._

_They’re threatening him by threatening me. They are using me against him._

_I need to find him. I need to get him back._

Now here he was wondering the streets looking for something, anything that would help with the search for Hiccup.

Blue eyes constantly scanning shop windows, crowds and doorways. Hoping constantly hoping for a glimpse of anything useful.

Nothing.

 Sighing Jack turned to walk back to the apartment building once again. As he walked down the street his eyes fell to the ground. He only looked up as he accidently walked into someone. Apologizing, Jack turned to continue walking. Before his eyes could connect to the ground once again something caught his eye.

A glimpse of brown.

Quickly Jack’s eye shot up and focused on the brown hair in front of him. Jack was able to recognise Hiccup just as he walked into a building. Jack would have followed but quickly noticed two guys also enter the building.

_Savage and Carnage!_

Jack quickly pulled his phone out and call Hookfang. After a few rings he picked up.

_Hey…_

I found him!

_Found who Jack?_

Hiccup!

_What!? When, where?_

Just now he is in a building with Savage and Carnage.

_DRAGON’S GET READY JACK HAS SPOTTED HICCUP!_

_Where are you?_

Jack quickly told Hookfang where he was. He kept an eye on the door way while he waited. It only took the Dragon’s ten minutes to get ready and find Jack.

Hookfang had a bag with him.

“So where is he?”

Jack nodded towards the building.

“In there. They haven’t left yet.”

Hookfang nodded.

“Good to know.”

Quickly scanning the surrounding area, Hookfang began to speak again.

“I think we should hang back for now. Follow him when he exits and strike when we are in a less crowded area. An abandoned building preferably.”

The other Dragons and Jack nod, agreeing with the plan. After a few moments Jack gains the courage to ask Hookfang about the bag.

“So… what’s in the bag?”

Hookfang looked at the bag. Sadness filled his eyes.

“Hiccup’s stuff.”

“Hiccup’s?”

Hookfang nodded.

“Hiccup’s jacket, like mine but reaches his ankles. His claws and his weapon.”

“So what weapon does he have? I notice you all have unique weapons.”

Hookfang chuckles.

“Yeah we do. Hiccup uses a sword. An impressive and unique design though that isn’t much of a surprise. Did you know he made our weapons for us making sure they are unique?”

Jack’s eyes widened.

“Hiccup made your weapons!?”

“Yep. He is very gifted. I don’t know whether I should be ecstatic that he joined us or depressed that he joined us.”

Silence fell over the group once again. All eyes now on the door waiting for Hiccup to exit.

A few minutes later and the doors opened once again. Hiccup walks out and approaches the motorbikes out front. Behind him walked Savage and Carnage.

It was similar to a general being followed by his soldiers but all Jack could see was a prisoner being followed by his captures. Jack felt sick to his stomach once again.

Soon the trio got onto their motorbikes and started driving away.

“Quick we have to follow them.”

The Dragons quickly jumped onto their motorbikes and followed. Jack jumped onto Hookfang’s once again. The group followed the trio for about 10 minutes before the Berserkers warehouse came into view. The trio quickly parked and entered the building.

The Dragons parked out of sight before heading towards the building themselves. As they started walking Hookfang quickly turned to Jack.

“Stay here.”

“W-what! Why? I can help!”

Hookfang shook his head.

“We don’t know what to expect in there. I can’t have you join us. You could get hurt or killed. Either way I don’t want to have to deal with Hiccup’s anger that we brought you here let alone bring you into the lion’s mouth.”

Jack stood shocked. Hookfang sighed.

“Trust me. Stay out here and be ready for when we come running. I promise Hiccup will be with us. Just wait here ok?”

“But I want to help.”

“You have. You found Hiccup when we couldn’t now let us do what we know how to. Let us save one of our own.”

Jack reluctantly nodded. Hookfang smiled.

“Don’t worry we will be back soon and you can have all the kisses and hugs you want from Hiccup ok? Just remember you are in public and stripping is not approved.”

Jack chuckled as his checks flushed. Hookfang continued to smile as he ruffled Jack’s hair.

“Come on Dragons let the fighting begin.”

All the Dragons started to follow. Cloud Jumper quickly turned back to Jack. He removed on of the staffs attached to his back.

“Here. I think Hiccup made this for you. It will be good for protection.”

Jack accepted the staff from Cloud Jumper.

“Thanks.”

Nodding the brown haired male ran to catch the others up.

Jack looked at the staff in his hand. It looked like a bigger version of the one in the ‘Jack Frost the Guardian of Fun’ carried. The base was straight and a hook at the top similar to a shepherd’s staff. The wood seemed twisted, multiple branches weaved and twisted together, on closer inspection Jack realised it was carved. The detail made Jack gasp.

Jack gripped it in his hands it was meant to be there, it felt so natural. Taking a few practice swings Jack found it was like an extension of his body that he had been missing.

Suddenly the quiet air was filled with screams and people shouting.

Without a second thought Jack ran towards the warehouse to see what was happening.

As he got closer Jack decided to look through the window before bursting inside. Peeking into the nearest window, Jack froze at the scene.

Many berserkers were on the floor, unconscious. The Dragons were in the center, surrounded by the remaining Berserkers, their attention focused to the pair nearest the back wall. As Jack focused on the pair, trying to see through the shadow, he realised it was Dagur and Hiccup.

Dagur was stood eyes on the Dragons and a smile spread across his lips. He was holding a remote of some kind. By his feet was Hiccup, still screaming. The brunet was on his knees, his head flung backwards towards the ceiling, hands near his neck gripping something.

A few seconds later and Dagur released the button he had been pressing. Hiccup stopped screaming and fell forwards, collapsing on the floor. Laughter filled the air.

“You see Dragons? Hiccup won’t be coming back with you anytime soon.”

With those words Jack jumped through the window.

“That’s what you think!”


	29. Chapter 29

“That’s what you think!”

_No it can’t be! Why is he here? He should be at the apartment building. He shouldn’t be here!_

Having heard want he believed to be Jack’s voice Hiccup found strength to get up, even if it was only to his knees. As Hiccup sits there, on his knees, he takes in the scene in front of him.

Nest to him stood Dagur with the remote to his shock collar, grinning. In the center of the room stood the Dragons, surrounded by Berserkers but glaring at Dagur.

Then blue eyes capture green. There stood Jack away from everyone else holding the staff Hiccup was still working on making perfect for him. He looked so natural with the staff, just like the sculpture Hiccup made him for Christmas.

Hiccup’s heart swelled with love at see the younger male after so long but then it filled with dread.

_He shouldn’t be here! He could get hurt!_

**_ Don’t worry we will protect him. _ **

“Ha. You’re Jack right?”

Dagur’s voice broke through Hiccup’s thoughts. He noticed Jack stiffen a little.

“Yes. And?”

Dagur looked like he was trying to hide his laughter.

“Nothing I was just thinking. All the people Hiccup cares about, ALL he tried to protect have voluntarily walked in to the war zone.”

Hiccup’s eyes widened.

“No, Dagur that was part of the deal.”

Dagur turned his head towards Hiccup placing a hand under the brunets chin, forcing his head higher.

“No Hiccup. We promised we would not threaten, attack or harm them. That means we couldn’t go after them. This is different, they have come after us. We are only defending ourselves. You understand right?”

Dagur turned back to Jack.

“Now how about I show you what happens due to you being here and threatening us.”

With another grin on his face, Dagur pushed the button once again.

Hiccup felt the pain straight away and once again could not stop a scream from being released. His back arched once again, forcing him to face the ceiling. Laughter could be heard over his screaming as well as shouting from the others.

Suddenly the pain left. Hiccup’s body relaxed collapsing forward. Leaving him in a daze.

“You see Jack. Every time you threaten us you cause Hiccup pain. I’d be more careful if I was you.”

“Hiccup! Hiccup are you ok? Please be ok!”

Jack’s frantic voice cut through the warehouse and snapped Hiccup from his daze. Once again Hiccup somehow found the strength to at least sit up. His muscles twitching still from the shock.

“I’m ok Jack. Don’t worry.”

Even to Hiccup his voice sounded weak and nowhere near convincing.

Dagur’s laugh catches Hiccup attention.

“Of course you are. They won’t be though.”

Hiccup’s head jerks up towards Dagur before looking towards Jack. The Dragons had already started fighting the Berserkers again. A couple were fighting Jack, who to Hiccup’s surprise was able to easily able to defend himself using the staff.

“Don’t you love it Hiccup. Watching the Dragons being crushed by the Berserkers after all these years.”

Hiccup let a growl rumble from his chest.

“Now, now Hiccup. Those sounds should only be heard in the bedroom.”

Hiccup had stopped paying attention to Dagur and had his eyes focused on Jack. Hiccup noted that Jack’s fighting abilities had improved and he was easily defending himself from the Berserkers. Unfortunately Jack is used to one on one and was struggling with three. One managed to strike him, making him collapse on the floor. They moved to grab him when a voice cut through the air.

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM! LEAVE HIM ALONE!”

Raged ripped through his body before everything went black.


	30. Chapter 30

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM! LEAVE HIM ALONE!”

Everything went silent and still as those words echoed through the warehouse. Every Berserker moved away from their target. Jack and the Dragons froze where ever they were. For Jack that meant staying on the floor.

The voice wasn’t like anyone had ever heard. Raw rage and strength could be heard. It sent shivers down everyone’s spines. It made everyone gulp in fear. No-one moved. It was like a painting everything still and silent.

All eyes moved to where Dagur and Hiccup should be.

Dagur was still standing there also staring at the origin of the voice. Hiccup.

The brunet was collapsed on the floor after being shocked again. Now though he raised himself back to his feet, his head hung forward so no-one could see his face.

“How dare you! You are meant to stay on the floor until I say otherwise!”

Dagur started shouting at the brunet. He pushed the button on the remote again. This time no screaming, no movement. Only laughter reached everyone’s ears. Dagur’s eyes widened.

The brunet slowly lifted his head. The last thing they could see were his eyes. Before they became visible he turned towards Dagur.

Dagur flinched as he met the brunet’s eyes.

“Well look at that. Your idiotic collar doesn’t work anymore.”

The voice now was only a whisper but still clear for everyone to hear. As Jack continued to stare he glimpsed yellow eyes.

Pitch was out and about, and clearly far from calm.

Pitch slowly lifted a hand and removed the remote from Dagur’s hand. Dagur had apparently froze but still had the ability to speak.

“W-who are you? Y-you’re not H-hiccup or the n-nightfury.”

Pitch chuckled as he another button on the remote and removed something from around his neck.

Jack was shocked. He recognised the item as a shock collar.

Pitch then placed the collar around Dagur’s neck.

“No you would be right. I am not Hiccup and I am not Toothless.”

“T-then w-who are you?”

Pitch’s eyes once again captured Dagur’s. A grin that easily out did Dagur’s settled on Pitch’s lips.

“I am Pitch Black. I am The Nightmare King. I WILL become your worst fear. When I am done with you, you will be nothing but a snivelling child at my feet, begging for mercy. So let’s begin.”

With that Pitch pushed a button.

Dagur’s screams ripped through the air, almost deafening everyone who heard them. The male’s body convulsed as the electricity ran through his muscles. Then stopped as Pitch released the button.

“Hurts doesn’t it.”

Dagur collapsed on the floor. He gasped for air as his muscles continued to twitch. Just as Dagur’s breath calmed Pitch pressed the switch.

Once again Dagur’s screams filled the air. Agonising seconds later Dagur relaxed only so when he caught his breath again to start screaming.

Jack and the Dragons watched in horror as Pitch continued to his little game.

Eventually Jack found the strength to stand.

“Pitch! Stop this please.”

Pitch turned his head towards Jack. The younger male flinched as the hard yellow eyes met his blue ones. As he continued to star at Pitch Jack noticed his yellow eyes slowly soften.

“Ok Jack.”

With that Pitch released the button and Dagur collapsed on the floor once again. Pitch then threw the remote across the warehouse, smashing it against a wall.

Jack sighed.

Before another word could be said Pitch moved. The next thing anyone saw was Pitch, next to Jack, holding a berserker by the throat.

“Don’t you DARE ever lay a hand on Jack.”

Pitch turned to the rest of the warehouse, not releasing the Berserker in his hand.

“And that goes for any and all of you.”

Silenced filled the warehouse before Pitch released the Berserker in his hand. Pitch leaned forward so his face was only centimetres from his.

“Be lucky Jack is here or I would not hesitate to kill you.”

With that the berserker nodded and backed as far away as possible from Pitch. The brunet simply smiled before turning to Jack.

“Well, are you ready to leave?”

Jack nodded. Pitch laced his fingers through Jack’s before turning to the Dragons who also nodded and started towards the exit.

“PITCH!”

Jack watched as the brunet turned to face Dagur. The male stood where he had collapsed, in his hand was a gun. A small smile on his lips.

“Don’t think you’re getting away that easily.”

With that Dagur pulled the trigger.

Jack didn’t have time to register what was happening. One second he was stood next to Pitch, the next he was half way across the warehouse with his ears ringing.

Looking over his shoulder he managed to spot the brunet, now pinned under a metal contained that had once been hanging from the ceiling. Fear gripped his heart.

“PITCH! HICCUP! TOOTHLESS!”

Jack didn’t care which one answered him, but one had to.

Jack tried to stand and rush over to the brunet only to be held down.

“No you have to let me get to him. PLEASE!”

He kept fighting the hands holding him, not listening to the voices trying to calm him. A pain as something hit the back of his neck before darkness.

When Jack opened his eyes his quickly recognised his surroundings as a hospital room.

_What am I doing here?_

Slowly his memories came back. Quickly sitting up, he scanned to room for Hiccup.

“Woah there calm down”

Jack turned to the voice to find his mum sat next to him. Soon his was wrapped in a hug.

“Where’s Hiccup?”

It was the only thing he could ask. Elizabeth released him from the hug. Sadness filled her eyes. Jack’s heart was gripped in fear.

“Right now he is in surgery.”

“What! Why?”

Elizabeth tried to calm Jack as the male tried to stand and exit the room.

“It’s ok. You will see when he gets out. He should be out any moment now.”

A few moments later Jack heard voices. Hookfang’s and Stoik’s. He was able to relax a little at that.

_They won’t leave Hiccup’s side. He will be here soon._

The door opened. Hiccup was pushed in, unconscious, Stoik and Hookfang walking next to him. Jack watched as the nurse’s quickly settled Hiccup before leaving.

Jack couldn’t stop staring at Hiccup. Something was missing from under the blanket covering the brunet. It took Jack a few moments before he realised the bottom half of Hiccup’s left leg was missing!

Jack couldn’t stop the tears. He wasn’t sure how long he cried. But soon, too soon Hiccup’s eyelids started fluttering. As the opened the first thing green eyes fell on was Jack’s blue ones. A smiled crossed the brunet’s lips. Jack smiled back.

“Good you’re safe. I think it is about time I say this. I love you Jack. WE love you.”

“I love you too Hiccup. ALL of you.”


End file.
